Total Drama Ukufa Island
by MorbidGinger
Summary: Chris brings 8 returning contestants and 8 newbies to battle it out on Ukufa Island, an neighbor island of the sunken Camp Wawanakwa. There will be rivalries, there will be love, there will be alliances, there will be pain, and most importantly, there. will. be. DRAMA! SYOC Story IT'S FINALE TIME!
1. The Chosen Ones

So I've picked the ppl who are going to compete. I would like to say I'm extremely sorry to the people whose OCs did not get in. I hope you can forgive me ;-; I had a lot of trouble deciding, and I decided to add another OC n another past contestant. I will try to have the OCs who aren't in get cameos. I was thinking of doing an aftermath show. And If I do, I might use two OCs that weren't chosen to be the hosts. Idk, tell me if I should even do an aftermath. (ik they aren't popular)

So anyways, to the contestants.

_**Returning-**_

**Boys:**

Noah

Cody

Dave

B

**Girls:**

Leshawna

Sky

Staci

Sugar

_**OCs-**_

**Girls:**

Marzia Abramo- The Italian Fashionista- TheNightPrincess

Kalani Wilson- The Manipulative Gymnast- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Taylor Steele- The abused Moodswinger- Total Drama Queen Fortress

Madelyn Grey- The stuck up Bitch- SparkulzGurl

**Boys:**

Colin Voice- The sarcastically nice geek- CVluvVocaloid (my OC)

James Alexander-Dante Kaymn- The Silent Emo- The Chimaeron King

Christopher Robin O' Dare- The Type A- Tsarvich

Tyrin Orville Morris- The Goofy Inventor- craiger250

So yeah, these are the OC's. Again I'm sorry if yours wasn't chosen. Here, ima give you an internet cookie. :D Also thanks for the challenge ideas. They helped a lot. I'll start on Ch.1 right away. BAIII! ~CV


	2. CH 1:Welcome to Death Island!

**Yay, first chapter! So, I'm going to do the aftermaths since people wanted them. The OCs I chose to host are Parker (from Veronzies) and Celestia Jinx West (from MalXGwen Forever). Also, let me say, I'm not the fastest when it comes to updating, so please bear with me. It may take up to a couple week for another chapter. That's about it. I'll have Katie and Sadie do the disclaimer for me. Take it away girls!**

**Katie: OMG yay!**

**Sadie: OMG this is gonna be so cool!**

**Katie: I know right!**

**Sadie: Ok, ok. CVluvVocaloid does not like, own Total Drama.**

**Katie: He also totally doesn't own any of the people except his character Colin.**

**Katie and Sadie: Like, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Guess who!" says Chris McClain who is standing on a dock, with Chef, on a new island. "That's right, I'm back for a new season of Total Drama!

This season, we decided to bring back 8 veteran players and 8 newbies to compete on Ukufa Island, a neighbor island of the deceased Camp Wawanakwa."

"What do you mean deceased? The island is just sunk." Chef tells the host.

"I know, but it sounds better that way." Chris replied with a smirk. Chef rolled his eyes in response.

"Now you may be confused on what Ukufa means. Well, it is Zulu for death." Chris explains, getting an evil look on his face.

"How are they supposed to know what Zulu is?" Chef asked.

"Ugh, must I explain everything." Whined Chris.

"Well, duh! You're a host!" Chef told him.

"And the best one at that." Chris says, winking to the camera. Chef rolls his eyes again. "Anyway, Zulu is a language spoken in South Africa. There, happy?" Chris told Chef.

"Very."

"So anyway, without further ado, let's find out who will be competing this season, shall we?"

A big boat that looks like it could fall apart any second approaches the dock.

"Starting with the veterans its blabber-mouth Staci!" announces Chris.

The compulsive liar steps off the boat with her hair fully grown back. "My great-great-great uncle invented Zulu, before him, the people just made random noises, yah." Said Staci.

"That's wonderful." Chris said, not caring. "Now go wait on the other side of the dock."

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- WHOA!" Chef interrupted her by picking her up, and placing her on the other side of the dock. "Ok then, I'll just wait here."

"Next up is Silent Beverly." Chris announced.

B walked off the boat with a frown on his face from Chris calling him by his real name. He went straight to the other side of the dock next to Staci.

"Hi B! Did you know my grandmother's name was Beverly, yah." Staci told the silent genius who gave an unamused look.

* * *

_Confessional Staci_

"That's actually truth, yah."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Also returning is fabulous powerhouse Leshawna!" Chris said.

The sista with tude walked off the boat. "Hey y'all, Leshawna's back, and she is goin all the way this season." She said before joining the other two veterans.

"Next is the anti-lovebirds, Dave and Sky!"

They both walked off with Dave having a deep scowl on his face and arms crossed, with Sky following him.

"Dave please." Sky pleaded. "Please listen to me! I'm sorry for last season. I broke up with Keith as soon as I got back. Please forgive me."

"Ugh, will you quit following me already!" Dave snapped. Sky followed him to the other side of the dock, still trying to get him to forgive her.

"Loving the drama!" Chris said. "Next contestant is fan favorite, Noah the know-it-all."

The bookworm walked off the boat and gave a sigh. "Great, another season of pain and humiliation." Noah deadpanned.

"That's right Noah!" Chris replied joyfully. Noah rolled his eyes and joined the others.

"Next we have-" "Hey y'all!" Sugar shouted cutting off Chris.

"Sugar… great." Chris said annoyed. "Although, she was the reason for a lot of last season's drama." Chris thought aloud.

"Anyway, the final veteran is the not-so-ladies' man, Cody!" Chris announced.

The tech geek walked off the boat trying to act cool. "Hello ladies! The Codemeister is back."

"The shrimp still thinks he's all that, huh?" Leshawna said to Noah. Who shrugged in return.

"Aw, well ain't you just the cutest little thing! Sorry though, my heart belongs to the wizard." Sugar said to Cody. "I will give you this though."

Sugar picked him up, and kissed him on the lips. Everyone either laughed or grimaced at the scene. After Sugar put Cody down, he ran to the end of the dock, and threw up.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"EW! That was so disgusting! ... Still not as bad as when Sierra kissed me though." He shudders. "I still have nightmares."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Mehehehe. Oh man, that was hilarious." Chris said still laughing a little.

"It wasn't for me." Cody said.

"No one cares." Chris responded before turning back to the camera. "So you met our veterans, now its time for you to finally meet the newbies. First up, is Marzia, all the way from Italy."

A girl with wavy brown hair that changes to blonde at the ends walks off the boat. She's wearing a pink sweater with sleeves that cover ¾ of her arms, a black skirt, black tights, and black boots. She looks very fashionable.

"Hello." She greets. "Wow, I never thought I'd be able to be on Total Drama."

"That's wonderful, now to the other side of the dock you go." Chris says shooing her away.

"Um, ok." She replies, going to the other side of the dock next to Leshawna.

"Hey what's up girl?" Leshawna greets.

"Hi! I like your earrings, although, your shirt does look kind of cheap." Marzia says, putting a finger to her lips.

"Uh, excuse me?" Leshawna responded a little angry.

"Oh, s-sorry, it's just, I take fashion very seriously. Pointing out fashion flaws is kind of a… quirk of mine." Marzia replied.

This calmed Leshawna down. "Ah, its ok hun. Ain't nobody perfect." The ghetto sista reassured her. Marzia smiled in return.

"The second piece of fresh meat is Tyrin!" Chris announces.

An African-American guy with black dreadlocks walks off the boat. He's wearing a plain green t-shirt, blue shorts, a pilots cap, a purple scarf and purple boots. He has something metal in his hands. He's messing around with it.

"Hey there everybody! Hopefully we can become friends!" he says as he joins the others.

"Uh, what's that?" Cody asks pointing to the gadget.

"It's something I'm making myself. A flashlight that turns on whenever its dark." The goofy inventor replies. "But, I can't seem to get it working."

"Really now? I totally thought it would've worked in broad daylight." Noah replies sarcastically.

Tyrin rolls his eyes. "That's not it because whenever I block the light sensor, it should turn on, but it doesn't."

B then takes the light out of Tyrin's hands, and tweaks it a little. When he finishes, he covers the sensor, and the light turns on.

"Woah, thanks man." Tyrin says to the silent giant.

B gives a thumbs up in return, to which Tyrin blushes.

"Alright, enough with the fancy contraption thing. Our next competitor is Kalani!" Chris says.

A girl with jet black hair pulled into a bun by a scrunchie, wearing a pink and black sequenced shirt, a sequenced jacket with a team logo on it, a lavender skirt, and black flats steps onto the dock.

"Hi, what's up everyone?" she smiles, and joins everyone else.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Huh, this is the competition? They certainly don't look like much."

_End confessional_

* * *

"Next up is Colin!" Chris says.

A tall and chubby guy with short, but thick hair, wearing an unzipped purple hoodie, a green t-shirt with a purple CV on it, an untucked purple dress shirt under that, black cargo shorts, gray sneakers, and a purple bowtie comes off the boat.

"Hi! Oh, and call me CV, I like that better." Says Colin.

"Meh, whatever." Chris shrugs.

"Well that was a warm welcome." Colin says sarcastically. He then goes and stands next to Noah and Cody.

Chris starts to talk again. "Alright, now that that losers is out of the way-"

"Hey!" whines Colin.

"It's time to meet the next competitor, Madelyn!" Chris finishes.

A girl with black loose curled hair that reaches her shoulders, a light pink t-shirt covered half way by an unbuttoned sweater, pink miniskirt, pink heels, and a pink headband steps onto the dock.

"Have enough pink there?" Noah and Colin sarcastically say at the same time. Noah raises an eyebrow at Colin, who smiles in return.

"Hey there losers, your lives just got better." Madelyn says arrogantly.

Colin rolls his eyes and sighs. "Great, just what we needed, someone who thinks they're better than everyone else."

"I don't think, I know." Madelyn says to him.

Sugar scoffs. "Don't you wish little miss pinky, I'm obviously the best one here."

"Yeah, right keep telling yourself that Miss Piggy." Madelyn says, flipping her hair. Sugar growls at her in response.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good burn."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Alright then, that was entertaining." Chris says. "Anyway, next contestant is Christopher Robin!"

A guy with shaggy brown hair, a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans, and combat boots comes from the boat.

Before he has anytime to say anything, Kalani blurts out, "Hey look, it's that wizard guy."

"Wizard! Where?" Sugar asks excitedly.

"Um, I don't think she means Leonard, Sugar." Sky says. "She means Harry Potter."

"Huh, he does look a lot like him." Cody adds.

Christopher sighs. "That would be the first thing people say about me." He says before joining the others.

"Alright then, next up is Taylor." Chris says.

A girl with long autumn hair with purple highlight put in a ponytail, a choker, a grey beanie, a ragged purple tank top, a black skirt, black fingerless gloves, dark blue legging and short black boots steps off the boat. She has a big grin on her face.

"Hi everyone! It's wonderful to be here." She says.

"Great, another loser." Madelyn says.

Taylor then gets really angry, and starts stomping towards Madelyn. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" She yells.

Colin intervenes. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down, don't need to get violent." He says to Taylor.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY GEEK!" She snaps, but then her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please, I'm really sorry!" she says getting tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." Colin reassures her.

Taylor smiles, and hug Colin. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh, no problem." Colin replies, patting her head awkwardly.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"I don't want to sound mean, but that girl is really weird. Must be that time of the month."

_End confessional_

_Confessional Taylor_

"I kinda have mood swings." She says rubbing the back of her head. "Hopefully that won't blow the chances of any friends. People back home think I'm a freak…"

_End confessional_

* * *

"Ok then…That was weird." Chris says. "Oh well. Let's meet our final contestant, James!"

A guy whose jet black hair is styled in a sweeping fringe, covering his left eye, wearing a rather warn out charcoal black leather bomber jacket that tends to be unzipped White vest that seems a tad small for his form, various rings and pendants, black-dye denim jeans and navy blue Converse high-tops walks off the boat, and automatically goes to the other side of the dock with the other contestants.

"Hi, how's it going?" says Christopher, trying to be nice.

James gives a nod and a slight hand wave.

"Great, another mute. This show really needs to pick better contestants." Madelyn says.

"I agree, I mean, they chose you." Colin says, earning multiple snickers, and a glare from Madelyn.

"I'm not mute." James says.

Noah fake gasps. "He speaks." He jokes, earning an elbow to the side from Cody.

"Guys stop it." Christopher commands. "It isn't right to be mean to others."

"Alright, whatever Courtney #2." Noah replies monotone.

"Ok, so now that everyone's here, I'll tell you about some things." Says Chris. "You guys will get food from a mess hall and cabins to sleep in."

The contestants cheer.

"Yeah, we kinda got in trouble for 'starving' the kids and 'not giving them proper shelter.'" Chris says using air quotes. "So with that out of the way, I'll give you the teams.

Leshawna, Marzia, James, Christopher, Kalani, Sky, Tyrin, and… Dave, you guys are the Vicious Wolves."

Dave groans. "Really!? Why did you have to put me on a team with her!" he snaps pointing to Sky.

"To cause more drama." Chris smirks. "That means the rest of you, Noah, Colin, Cody, Madelyn, Taylor, Sugar, Staci, and B, you guys are the Cuddly Cats."

The Vicious Wolves snicker at the name.

"Are you kidding me!?" Taylor snaps. "THEY GET VICIOUS WOLVES AND WE GET CUDDLEY CATS!"

"Hey, calm down, it doesn't matter what we're called." Colin says to her.

"Yeah, I mean, they can have the cool name because we're going to beat them so bad that, that will be the only non-humiliating thing about them." Madelyn adds.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Taylor apologizes.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Colin says to her. Taylor smiles, and then hugs Colin again.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She says.

"Alright, now that teams are set, you guys can go to the mess hall for lunch, the challenge will start after." Chris says.

The host then turns to the camera. "So, you've met the contestants, and found out the teams. Will Dave ever forgive Sky? Will Taylor tell the others about her mood swings? What couples will be formed? How about friendships and rivalries? And who will be the first one sent packing? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island.

* * *

**Kay so first chapter completed. I hope everyone is IC. The next chapter will come out anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks. Please be patient. And let me just say, it was actually really fun writing Staci. I don't know why. So anyways, thanks for reading, R&amp;R, and Baaiii! ~CV**


	3. theme song

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

**So someone asked if I was gonna make a theme song to this, so I did. I'll post it at the beginning of each chapter after the recaps if you guys want. That's pretty much it so, bai for now! ~CV**


	4. CH 2:Guess Who

Camera pans in and shows Chris McClain standing on a dock. "Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, the contestants arrived to this new island." Camera shows Staci getting off the boat followed by Noah, Kalani, and then James. "Along with that, the teams were announced being the Vicious Wolves and the Cuddly Cats. Yeah, the latter wasn't too happy with their name… But I don't care! Who will win the first challenge? What secrets will be revealed? And who will be the first one voted off of, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

Camera pans in and shows the contestants in the mess hall. Some are at the tables eating while the others are still in line waiting for the 'food'. Colin walks over to Noah and Cody, and sits across from them.

"Hey, I'm CV." Said Colin.

"And you're talking to us why?" asked Noah.

"Well, first off we're on the same team. And second of all, you guys are my two favorite past competitors." Colin replies.

"Aw thanks." Said Cody.

"How do we know you aren't just saying that?" Noah asked, skeptical.

"Well, you don't, but its truth, I promise." Colin said putting one hand up and the other to his chest.

"Meh, good enough for me. I wouldn't really care anyway." Noah replied.

Taylor and B walked up to the boys. "Hey, uh can I sit here?" Taylor asked Colin. B pointed to the seat on the other side and raised is eyebrow in question.

"Go ahead guys, I don't bite, usually." He smiled.

"Thanks!" she replied sitting next to Colin. B gave a thumbs up.

"No prob. So Noah, how is it being the runt of nine kids?" Colin asked.

"W-wait, how did you know that?" asked Cody.

Colin turned to Cody, and said with a straight face, "Because Cody, I said you two are my favorites. Compared to me, Sierra's obsession with you was just mild."

Cody's eyes widened. "I think I just wet myself."

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"I-I can't deal with another Sierra again! I can't go through that torture again."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Relax, he isn't being serious." Noah told the shivering tech geek.

"Huh?" Cody looked up at Colin who was laughing with Taylor and B. Taylor was laughing hysterically.

On the other side of the table, Madelyn was talking with Sugar and Staci.

"Ok, so it's settled, we have an alliance." Said Madelyn.

"Um, I don't remember agreeing to that, yah." Said Staci.

"Me neither. And I certainly don't wanna be in an alliance with some pink flamingo who thinks she's better than me." Sugar added.

"Girls, girls, it's obvious that we should be in an alliance, I mean, we are the three best competitors here. Me being the best of the best." Madelyn said, trying to sweet talk the two.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

She scoffs. "Best competitors my butt. If anything, those two are the least useful here. But, that can also mean they're easier to manipulate to do my bidding." She laughs. "I am so smart."

_End confessional_

_Confessional Staci_

"I don't think Madelyn knows that I was the first booted out of my season, yah. Did you know that my great-great-great-great grandmother invented seasons, before her, shows used to just run on and on."

_End Confessional_

* * *

***Vicious Wolves table***

"Dave, please listen to me!" begged Sky. She was still trying to get Dave to forgive her.

Dave had his fingers in his ears, blocking Sky out. "Lalala, I can't hear you. Lalala."

Sky gave a sad sigh.

* * *

_Confessional Sky_

"I'll be honest, the only reason I came back was to get Dave's forgiveness. I don't need the money after winning last season. So far, it's not working out…" She sighs.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dave_

"I'm never going to forgive Sky for what she did to me. She broke my heart, chewed it up, then spit it out, stepped on it, and threw it down a sewer, called it names, and then laughed at it. That's something that can't be forgiven."

_End Confessional _

* * *

Leshawna, Marzia, Kalani, and Tyrin were all sitting at the other end of the table, joking around.

"Ok, here's one, what do you call cheese that isn't your own? Nacho cheese!" Kalani joked. The others laughed.

"Ooh gurl, you sure know how to crack a joke!" Leshawna said, still guffawing.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"So rule #1 to playing this game: Getting people to trust you. I'm pretty sure I have the majority of my team. Now I just need to see who is the easiest to manipulate, that way I'll be sure of victory. I know for a fact that that Harry Potter guy is not easily manipulated. I could easily gain Dave's trust if I help him vote out Sky. Also, Marzia and Tyrin seem like they could be easy to manipulate. Hmm decisions, decisions."

_End Confessional_

* * *

James was sitting by himself until Christopher sat next to him.

"James, correct?" Christopher asked. James nodded. "Why aren't you socializing with the rest of us? That's important if you want to win."

James shrugged. "I'm pretty shy…" he mumbled. "H-how about you? Why are you talking to me instead of the others?"

"Well, I'm intelligent enough to win this game without being at the top of the social pyramid." Christopher replied.

Before their conversation could continue, Chris walked into the Mess Hall.

"Hello everyone. How are you all enjoying the food?" he asked.

"Still as bad as it always was." Noah replied.

"Perfect! So anyway, finish up because it's time for your first challenge." Chris announced

"Woohoo! Bring it!" Colin exclaimed, standing up. Everyone just stared at him until he awkwardly sat back down.

"So, anyway. Meet at the campfire pit in 5 minutes." Chris said.

* * *

At the campfire pit the contestants were sitting on logs. The wolves on one log and the cats on the other. Sky was still trying to get Dave to forgive her.

"For your first challenge, you will be asked a question about another camper here, if you guess which camper it is, your team gets a point. If you get it wrong though… Hehe, you'll get a shock of a lifetime." Chris explained with an evil smirk. Chef walked around, putting shock collars on the contestants' necks.

Some contestants gulped while others rolled their eyes.

"I love some good trivia!" said Tyrin.

"How the heck are we supposed to know anything about the newbies?" Leshawna asked.

"How should I know?" Chris shrugged. "Now, to help me with this challenge is the one that knows everything about you all, Sierra!" Chris announced.

"Oh no." Cody squeaked, eyes widened in fear.

Sierra ran up next to Chris. "Oh my gosh hi guys! It's so cool meeting most of you for the first time! And I get to host the challenge!" she exclaimed. "Hi Cody." She said waving to Cody.

"Uh, hi Sierra." He replied awkwardly.

"Enough with the hellos, time to get this challenge started." Chris said.

"Ok! Hmmmm, Staci! Who here is from Italy?" asked Sierra.

"Oh, I think Chris said Marzia was, yah. Did you know my great-great-great-great-great grandparents were from Italy, yah." Staci said.

"Point, the Cuddly Cats! I'd love to cuddle with you Cody." Sierra said, trying to be seductive. Cody shivered in disgust.

"Tyrin, who lost every single beauty pageant they were in?" Sierra asked the goofy inventor.

"That's easy, Sugar." He replied. The Vicious Wolves got zapped.

"What are you tryin' to say ya goofball?" Sugar asked angrily.

"Uh, w-well, you were the only one that I knew who was in a beauty pageant." Tyrin said, trying not to feel Sugar's wrath.

"Wait, if it wasn't Sugar, then who was it?" asked Kalani.

"Dave, duh." Sierra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone snickered at Dave.

"W-wait, you were in beauty pageants?" Cody asked still laughing.

"Y-yeah… s-so. My parents made me…" Dave said trying to hide his face.

"Dave, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Sky said, trying to comfort him.

"Don't talk to me heart breaker." Dave said to her. Sky sighed in disappointment.

"The scores are 1 for the Cuddly Codys." Sierra said causing Cody to groan. "And zero for the Wolves."

"Next question! Sugar, who has a CV on their shirt?" Sierra asked

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I'm pretty sure Sierra is trying to let the Cats win because Cody is on their team. That doesn't matter, because from my statistics, my team has more smart players than they do, even with Noah, Colin, and B."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Now how in tarnation's am I supposed to know that?" Sugar asked.

Everyone one the Cuddly Cats looked at her with their mouths agape.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"She's not serious, right?" He points to his shirt. "All she has to do is look at me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Uh, come on Sugar, i-its not that hard." Sierra said slowly.

"Of course it is. I don't know." Sugar replied, crossing her arms.

"Just guess." Sierra told her.

"Fine… Uh, that guy, the scary lookin one." Sugar said pointing to James.

"Does it look like I have a CV on my shirt?" James mumbled.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

He starts banging his head on the confessional wall.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Noah_

"Seriously, I thought Lindsay was the only one stupid enough to not know that. All she needed to do was look at everyone's shirts, and even then, CV keeps telling people to call him that. I seriously question the human race."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Sierra sighs. "No Sugar, that's wrong. Next que-"

"Excuse me, but you didn't shock the other team." Christopher said to Sierra.

"Oh, uh, I didn't? Heh heh. I-I'm pretty sure I did." Sierra said sheepishly.

"You didn't." Christopher said.

"O-ok, I guess I'll do it." Sierra said she looked at Cody with sympathetic eyes before pressing the button, electrocuting the Cuddly Cats.

"Uh, James, who has a really big scar on their back?" Sierra asked. Taylor's eyes widened.

* * *

_Confessional Taylor_

"H-how did she know about that? W-what else does she know? Does she know about my home life? She can't know, nobody is supposed to know." She starts hyperventilating.

_End Confessional._

* * *

Unfortunately for Taylor and the Cats, James noticed Taylor's eyes widen in fright. "I'm going to say Taylor is the one with the scar."

"Correct." Sierra said.

Everyone on the Cuddly Cats turned to Taylor.

"You have a scar on your back?" asked Cody. "How'd you get it?"

"It's none of your business!" Taylor snapped. The cuddly Cats were then shocked.

"Hey, don't snap at my Codykins!" Sierra told Taylor.

"You do realize that you electrocuted Cody also when you electrocuted Taylor." Noah said angrily.

"Oh oops, sorry Codykins." Sierra apologized.

"Just get on with the challenge already!" Madelyn yelled.

"Fine then, you can answer the next question. Who can't dance, despite them thinking they can?" Sierra asked.

"Pfft easy, Leshawna, duh." Madelyn said.

"Um, excuse me, I can dance." Leshawna said offended.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Colin said sarcastically. Leshawna glared at him and he sheepishly waved to her.

"Correct." Sierra announced.

"Obviously, I am the smartest one here." Madelyn bragged. Colin rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok, Christopher, who here is strong enough to throw a tractor?" Sierra asked.

"Easy, I remember Sugar saying she could last season." Christopher answered.

"Correct. Noah, who here is in love with mwah." Sierra asked.

"Well, the real answer in no one because no one is stupid enough to like you, but considering your sick, twisted mind, the answer is Cody." Noah responded.

"First off, rude, and second Cody does love me, right Codykins." Sierra said.

"Well I-" Cody was cut off by Noah. "Please stalkerlicious, I'm one of his best friends, I would know who he likes." Noah stated.

"You're wrong, you're just jealous." Sierra pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Noah said.

Sierra just huffed. "Fine then, no point for you." Noah rolled his eyes at the stalker.

Sierra then asked the next question. "Dave, who here really wants your forgivness?"

"It's this heartbreaker sitting next to me." Dave said, pointing to Sky.

"Dave really, I'm sorry about the Keith thi-"

"Don't care." Dave interrupted.

"Um, correct. Heheh…" Sierra announced awkwardly. "B, who here goes to a prep school."

B thought for a moment and looked at everyone. He then took out a chalkboard, and wrote 'Madelyn' on it, and showed it to Sierra.

"You're right!" Sierra said. "Kalani, who has a photographic memory?"

"And I'm supposed to know this how?" Kalani asked.

"Just guess." Sierra said.

Kalani felt someone kick her foot lightly. She looked at who it was, and saw it was Christopher.

"Uh, Christopher." she said.

"Correct. Codykins, whose name here starts with 'L'?" Sierra asked.

"Oh come on! What kind of question is that?" Leshawna asked aggravated.

"SSHHHH! DON'T INTERRUPT MY CODY!" Sierra yelled at Leshawna.

"Easy, Leshawna." Cody said, answering the question.

"Correct." Sierra said, winking at Cody. "Marzia, who has an IQ of 168"

"Um…" she said, pondering. "CV?"

"Ooh so close, his is actually 176. The answer is B." Sierra said, electrocuting the Vicious Wolves.

"Whoa, I'm smarter than you?" Colin asked the silent genius, who shrugged.

"Colin, who once built a machine that could see into the future?" Sierra asked the sarcastic geek.

Colin thought about it. "It has to be either B or Tyrin, and considering B was the answer to the last question, I'm going with Tyrin."

"Correct!" Sierra said.

"Whoa, dude, you made a machine that can see into the future!?" Cody asked Tyrin, astonished.

"Yeah." Tyrin replied rubbing the back of his head.

B gave him a thumbs up, which caused Tyrin to blush.

"Ok Leshawna, who won an Olympic gold medal?" Sierra asked.

"I think Sky? I don't really know." Leshawna answered.

"Correct. Taylor, who has an emblem of their gymnastics team on a piece of their clothing?" Sierra asked.

"Uhhhh." Taylor looked around. "Kalani."

"Correct!"

"YAY! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping around.

"Ok, final question, Sky, who used to live in multiple foster homes?" asked Sierra.

Sky didn't hear her though, as she was still trying to talk to Dave. "Dave please."

"Sky, answer the question." Kalani said.

"Huh, wait, what was the question again?" Sky asked.

"Sorry, can't repeat the question." Sierra said.

"But how is that fair?" Sky asked.

"Not my problem." Sierra said stubbornly.

Sky sighed. "Um… Madelyn?"

"Oh please, I never lived in a nasty foster home." Madelyn said in disgust.

Sierra electrocuted the Wolves. "Incorrect, the answer is James."

Christopher looked at James in surprise. "You used to live in foster homes?"

James nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"So that means, the Cuddly Cats win! EEEEEE GO CODY!" Sierra cheered, along with the cuddly cats. Taylor was jumping up and down, and was hugging everyone.

"Oh yeah, Vicious Wolves, you're voting somebody off." Sierra told the Wolves. "M'kay, I sadly gotta go bye guys! And bye Codykins." Sierra said, giving Cody a bear hug then leaving.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Figures that we lose the first challenge. It was all because Sky was distracted by Dave. Now, most likely people are going to vote her off, but she is much more useful to the team than Dave. That means it's time to work my magic. We need to get rid of the weakest links."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani went to her cabin porch where Christopher, James, Marzia, and Tyrin were. She gave a fake sigh and said, "Hey guys, sucks we lost the challenge today huh."

"It is, but I'm pretty sure the challenge was rigged in the other team's favor since Sierra has that obsession with Cody." Christopher said.

"Figures." Marzia said.

"I wanted to know who you guys were voting for." Kalani asked.

"Well Sky considering she lost the challenge today." Christopher told her.

"Well as that is the most obvious choice, I say we should vote Dave off instead." Kalani said.

"Why?" asked James.

"Well because he's the one that distracted Sky, and frankly, Sky is more useful to the team then Dave." Kalani explained. "Just something to think about." She said walking away.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I must say, Kalani does make an excellent point. Sky is the more valuable player compared to Dave. I'll be honest, I'm considering it."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"And the seed is planted. Dave needs to go ASAP since he is the weakest link to our team."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera pans in to show everyone at the campfire pit. The Vicious Wolves are sitting on tree stumps, while the Cuddly Cats are in a booth.

"So ya, I've decided to bring the peanut gallery back. Hope you like it. If you don't, well, I just don't care." Chris said. "Vicious Wolves, when I call your name, you will go to the confessional, take the picture of the camper you wish to vote out, and draw an X over their face. Capeesh."

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

Shows Kalani drawing an X on a picture. She turns it around to show its Dave's picture. "You're the weakest link, so bye-bye."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dave_

He crosses out Sky's picture multiple times. "I vote for the heartbreaker."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Sky_

She sighs and puts an X over her own picture. "I only came back to get Dave to forgive me, but it's obvious that won't happen. I have no need to be here anymore."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Alright Vicious Wolves, you have cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, will be sent away using our new device, the Slingshot of Shame." Chris explained. "First marshmallow goes to Leshawna."

"Whoo baby, Shawnie stays anotha day." She exclaimed, catching her marshmallow.

"Maria, Christopher, Kalani, you guys are safe." Chris announces, tossing the marshmallows to the three. "James and Tyrin, you guys are safe. Campers, this is the final marshmallow. And it goes to…"

Dave looks both happy and confident while Sky looks sad.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sky."

"What!?" Sky and Dave say at the same time. Dave, albeit angry.

"You guys voted for me instead of this-this heart breaker?" Dave asked angrily.

"Well, she does give more to the team." Christopher told him.

"No, I volunteer to take Dave's place." Sky said.

"I agree, she should." Dave added.

"Nope, no volunteering for elimination." Chris said.

"Then I quit." Sky announced.

There were multiple gasps.

"The only reason I came back was to get Dave to forgive me, and if he isn't here, I have no reason to either." Sky said.

"Fine whatever." Chris said, not caring.

"So… does that mean I'm staying?" Dave asked Chris.

"Nope, that means you get to take the Slingshot of Shame with Sky." Chris told him, smirking.

"What!? NO!" Dave whined.

"Yep."

* * *

Camera shows Sky and Dave in a giant slingshot, dubbed the 'Slingshot of Shame.' Chef was holding the band back.

"So, any final words?" Chris asked.

"Just do it…" Dave grumbled.

"Well someone's a sore loser." Chris joked. "Alright, let go Chef."

Chef let go of the band, and Sky and Dave were sent flying, both were screaming. Chris turns to the camera.

"So there you have it." Chris said. "It's the first challenge, and two people are already out. What will this bring for the Wolves? Will Sugar get some common sense? Will Taylor explain how she got her scar? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

**Yay second chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I feel these two needed to leave together. Next time you see these two, it'll be on the aftermath show! Still deciding when the first one will be, but wutevs. Also, did you guys notice the reference to a TDWT song? I hope you like and R&amp;R! BAIIII ~CV.**

_**Votes:**_

**Leshawna- Sky**

**Marzia- Dave**

**James- Dave**

**Christopher- Dave**

**Kalani- Dave**

**Tyrin-Dave**

**Dave-Sky**

**Sky-Sky**

**Dave: 5**

**Sky: 3**

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky(quit)**_


	5. CH 3:Gotta Go Potty!

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, the campers had a shocking first challenge. We learned things about our campers that we didn't know like, Taylor having a mysterious scar on her back, Colin is smarter than B, Sugar may be just as stupid as Lindsay, and even that Leshawna can't dance. Oh wait, we already knew that. In the end Dave was voted off for being the weak link to the team, but surprisingly, Sky also quit the competition. With two down already, who will be the next one voted off of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

In the girls' side of the Vicious Wolves' cabin, Marzia and Leshawna were laying on their bed. Kalani then walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kalani asked.

"Hey girl." Said Leshawna to Kalani.

"Oh, hey Kalani! Nothing much." Marzia replied.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"I'll be honest, I like Marzia. I might even take her to the finals with me. I mean, she's extremely likable. As for Leshawna, she is one of the best players who hasn't been a finalist. So they're both a good choice for an alliance."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"So, guys, I was thinking, the three of us should make an alliance." Kalani told them. "I mean, Leshawna, you know more than the two of us how powerful alliances could be."

"Yeah, I agree." Leshawna said. "The three could make it all they way."

"I don't know." Said Marzia. "I Mean, Leshawna, you have that cheap shirt, and Kalani, you have way too many sequins."

The two just looked at her, slightly glaring.

"S-sorry." She said sheepishly. "But, I suppose an alliance would be good, so I'm in."

"Woo! We goin all the way to the end togetha baby!" Leshawna exclaimed.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"I'm glad I have an alliance that can help me get through the game, but they never actually last till the end. And I don't want this to be what makes me go home."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Huh, that was way easier than I thought. I mean, Leshawna agreed right away. And the only reason Marzy was hesitant was because of what I wear… I don't have too many sequins, right?"

_End confessional_

* * *

In the Cuddly Cats cabin, B, Colin, and Taylor were playing cards while Noah was on his bed reading a book.

"It's so freaking awesome we won the first challenge, and on top of that, we're already up by two people!" said Taylor.

Colin and B nodded in agreement.

"I know right." Said Colin. "And the fact that Sky was one of their more athletic people helps a lot too."

Cody walked into the cabin. "Hey guys, wutcha doing?" he asked the three.

"Playing Uno." Replied Colin.

"Speaking of which, B, you never said uno!" Taylor said.

"He doesn't talk remember. Besides, he held up a finger to indicate he had uno." Colin said.

"He still has to say it." Taylor argued.

"If he doesn't talk, he doesn't have to, Taylor." Colin said.

"HE HAS TO I FREAKINNG SAID SO!" Taylor yelled.

"No he doesn't!" Colin yelled back.

Taylor then started hitting Colin on the head repeatedly while the two were still arguing. B tried to stop the fight.

"Uh, I'm just gonna, yeah." Cody said slowly walking away. He walked over to Noah. "Hey, wutcha reading?"

"A book Einstein." Noah replied smirking.

"Really now? I couldn't tell." Cody replied. "Move over, I want to read too."

Noah scooted over, and Cody laid down next to him, laying his head on Noah's shoulder to see the book better.

Colin, Taylor, and B stopped their argument, and looked at the two boys. They then smirked at each other.

* * *

_Confessional Taylor_

"Aw, they're so ADORBLE!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

"I knew they liked each other. Now, just need to get them together."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional B_

He made a kissy face, and then silently chuckled.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Staci was following Madelyn around outside.

"Did you know my great-great-great grandfather invented sitting, before him people just used to stand all the time, yah. Also, ,my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Madelyn snapped. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID FAKE FAMILY!" She then started to walk away angrily.

"Oh… ok then." Staci said awkwardly.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"I swear, ever since I made that fake alliance with her, she has not stopped talking to me. She needs to go ASAP. I'm losing my perfect mind with her here."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Christopher was sitting on one of the logs at the campfire pit thinking.

_Confessional Christopher_

* * *

"So last night was not good. We lost two players, one of whom, was one of the more useful team members. I need to think of someway that my team can keep all of our members. We have Tyrin who is an exceptional inventor, he could build something to help us win, Leshawna is the only veteran left on our team already so she knows the game better than the rest of us, Kalani is the athlete, and James is, well, I just really like James." He blushed a little. "I can't think of any immediate strengths for Marzia, unless we have a fashion challenge, which could very well happen."

_End Confessional_

* * *

A chime came from the loudspeakers to signal it was time for dinner. The contestants headed for the Mess Hall. When they got there, Chris was standing in there, and a multitude of sodas and drinks were in the Mess Hall. The contestants looked in shock.

"Hello campers." Greeted Chris. "As you can see, I have a treat for you. A drink company donated a whole ton of drinks for you guys. You can drink as much as you want, but you will only get this privilege today, so drink up."

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"I-it was like a dream come true! All those sodas. It was beautiful."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The contestants charged to get their favorite drinks. Cody and Colin were about to do the same, until Noah grabbed their arms, and kept them from getting any.

"Noahhhhhh! What the heck?" Cody whined. "Everyone else is going to take all the good stuff."

"Seriously dude, why you torture us like this." Colin also whined.

"Because, there has to be a catch. Chris isn't giving us these drinks out of the kindness of his heart. Drinking them will give us a disadvantage in whatever he has planned." Noah explained.

"But… But…" the two geeks whimpered. Noah gave them a stern look.

Colin sighed. "Ok…"

Cody looked at the soda longingly.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

He has a drink in his hand, and is about to take a sip until the confessional door opens, and Noah comes in, takes the drink, and throws it.

"Really?" said Noah.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking soda, san Noah, Cody, and Colin. Kalani notices them.

"Why aren't they drinking?" She mumbled. She looked at the drink in her hand, and set it down.

After all the drinks were gone, Chris came back into the mess hall. "Hope you guys had enough to drink, because your challenge is to see who can go the longest without going to the bathroom."

There were multiple gasps.

"You mean to tell me you made drink all of that just so it'd be harder for us to not go to the bathroom?" Asked Leshawna.

"Come on, you should know me by now." Chris replied.

"Why are we starting so late?" asked Marzia.

"Uh, well, I kinda forgot about the challenge. But, no worries." Chris replied. "We're going to do this challenge at the fire pit. So get your butts there pronto."

* * *

All the campers, san Sugar, were at the campfire pit about to start the challenge.

"Wait, where's Sugar?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom, yah. She said she needed to go." Staci told the others. The Cuddly Cats looked at her, mouths agape.

"And you just let her go, even though the challenge is to go the longest WITHOUT using the bathroom?" Madelyn asked.

Staci nodded.

"YOU IDIOT!" Madelyn yelled at the liar, who gave a small whimper.

"I-I'm sorry." Staci said.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"I'm officially done with this idiot. If we ever actually lose, she's the first to go."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Sugar came back to the campfire pit.

"Hey y'all." She said. All the Cuddly Cats glared at her. "What?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Taylor yelled. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Well why not?" Sugar asked.

"Because the challenge is to see who can go the longest without using the bathroom, Einsteinn." Noah informed her.

"Oh. All well. I guess I'm out." Sugar said, then walking back to the cabin.

"So, The Cuddly Cats are still in the lead, 7 to 6. Will they keep it?" Chris said.

* * *

_**3 hours later.**_

Sugar was still the only one out of the challenge. But, some people looked like they needed to go badly.

"I can't do this. I'm out." Announced Staci.

"Of course you are." Madelyn mumbled.

Christopher sat down next to James. "So, you lived in foster homes correct?"

James nodded.

"Do you live in one currently?" asked Christopher.

"No, I live in a house, with a nice couple. I actually feel safe there." James replied.

"What do you mean safe?" asked Christopher.

James looked at the ground, tears filling his eyes. "My real parents abused me. A-and, when I was seven… they killed themselves. Then in my first foster home, the kids used to tease and pick on me for being too quiet. Then a woman adopted me, but she was addicted to alcohol. Some nights, when she was really drunk, she beat me. She didn't care about me or the things I did. The cops found out she was beating me, and I was sent back to a different foster house. But, this one was old, and it had too many kids. It closed down. I was sent to another one, this one was too lonely. Then, the people I live with now adopted me. They are really nice people. They're the ones that made me audition to help with my social skills, and we are in a lot of debt." James finished, he was full out crying now.

Christopher looked at him sympathetically. He then hugged James.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher._

"I knew he must've had something bad to him for him to be so quiet and antisocial, but I didn't expect that."

_End Confessional_

* * *

_**½ hour later.**_

B stood up, pointed to the bathroom, and walked to it.

"Uh, I-I'm done too guys." Tyrin said. "I gotta go." Tyrin got up, and followed B to the Bathroom.

* * *

_**½ hour later**_

"Huh, looks like most of you need to go." Said Chris. And indeed everyone san Kalani, Noah, Cody, and Colin were holding themselves. "I think it's time to kick it up a notch. Everyone, follow me."

The contestants groaned.

* * *

Chris took them into the woods, and after 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at a waterfall.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Said Leshawna.

"Nope." Replied Chris, sadistically smirking.

The contestants groaned again.

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

Taylor and Leshawna couldn't take it anymore, and left. And now Cody and Kalani were starting to feel the need to go. It was late, so the contestants were also getting tired.

"Y'know, if you guys need to sleep, go ahead. I can keep watch." Colin told his teammates.

"Watch for what?" asked Madelyn.

"Well the other team could sabotage us by pulling that 'hand in warm water prank.'" Colin said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, so night." Noah told them. He then laid down.

"Uh, I will too I guess." Said Cody. "Thanks." He then laid down next to Noah.

"Well, I'm not." Said Madelyn. "How can I trust you? And besides, I need to stay awake because I'm obviously the only hope we got."

Colin sighed angrily. "Of course the one person who I'm stuck talking to is the arrogant witch."

"Um, excuse me, I can hear you." Madelyn said, slightly offended.

"Really now? That's wonderful, but I don't exactly care." Colin said back. Madelyn just huffed angrily, and turned away.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Jeez I hate people like her. Thinking they're better than everyone else. Uh, hello, newsflash, you're not."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

She huffs angrily. "If that stupid little loser thinks he can talk to me like that, and get away with it, he has another thing coming."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Over with the Vicious Wolves, Marzia and Kalani were hanging with each other, while Christopher and James were sitting next to each other with James leaning on Christopher's shoulder.

"I-I don't know how much more I can take." Said James. "I think I'm going to give up."

"Don't, we can win this challenge. You can make it." Christopher told him.

"I-I' sorry, I can't." James stood up. "I'm out." He said, he then walked back to the bathroom.

Over with Kalani and Marzia, they were talking about who they should target first.

"Ok, so who do you think we should get out first?" Kalani asked.

"Why do we have to have a target right now?" asked Marzia. "I say we only vote out whoever seems the least useful, or whoever loses the challenge for us. And when the merge hits, we make targets."

"Because Marzy, what if that person who loses the challenge is you, me, or Leshawna. We need a backup person to vote off." Kalani told her.

"Ok…" Marzia said.

"With that said, I say it should be James. He doesn't give much to the team." Kalani said.

"But he looks really athletic, he could be really helpful." Marzia told her.

Kalani sighed. "Then that leaves Christopher and Tyrin."

"They're both really helpful. I mean, Christopher is really intelligent, even though that turtleneck is hideous, and Tyrin can make useful inventions." Marzia said.

"Then who? I personally want James or Christopher gone." Said Kalani.

"I don't know, we don't need to talk about this now. We need to talk with Leshawna." Marzia said.

Kalani groaned. "Fine."

* * *

_**The next morning**_

During the night, the only one who left was Christopher. That left Marzia and Kalani for the Vicious Wolves, and Colin, Madelyn, Noah, and Cody for the Cuddly Cats.

During the night, Cody and Noah cuddled up to each other, and Madelyn and Colin were snickering at them.

"Well, I see why we are the Cuddly Cats." Colin joked.

Noah woke up first, and when he saw Cody with his head on Noah's chest, Noah blushed, and shook Cody.

"Uh, Codester, wake up." He said.

Cody gave a moan, and groggily opened his eyes. When he realized he was cuddling with Noah, he jumped up blushing.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry Noah. Heh heh…" Cody said awkwardly.

"It's alright Codester." Noah replied. The two just sat there, blushing.

Colin and Madelyn start laughing at them.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Hooking them up is going to be easier than I thought."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani glares at the other team.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"They were beating us, 4 to 2. I couldn't just sit there, and let the other team win. So, I think it's time to do a little sabotage." She smirked.

_End Confessional._

* * *

Kalani stood up and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Is that a bear!?"

"B-B-BEAR!? PLEASE DON'T MAUL ME!" Cody stood up, screaming.

"Oh, never mind, I guess I'm just seeing things." Kalani said, sitting back down.

"It looks like Cody's out." Chris said, laughing.

Cody looked down, and saw he peed himself. He blushed, covered himself, and ran back to the bathroom.

Kalani smirked. Marzia looked at her in disapproval.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"I get that she was helping the team, but that wasn't right to do that. Cody was probably traumatized by that bear mauling."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The final five contestant all were looking like they were about to wet themselves. The waterfall wasn't helping either.

Madelyn caught herself staring at it. "I'm done." She announced. "Sorry, but you guys are no longer graced with my presence." She said, walking away.

Marzia just couldn't take it anymore either. "Ok, I'm done too. Good luck Kalani." She got up, and walked back.

After a while, Colin had to go really bad, so he left.

It was Noah versus Kalani.

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

He smirked. "I knew it was a smart idea to not drink anything. Just comes to show I'm smart enough to be helpful."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani looked at the water, and got an idea.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"It was a risk, but I had to take it."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani went over to the pond the waterfall was falling into. She looked at the water, and it was surprisingly clean and looked drinkable. She took a handful, and drank it, making sure to slurp it, and have some drip from her hands.

Noah looked at the water, his eye started to twitch. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah, I'm done. She wins." He said, standing up, and running back to the bathroom.

"And the Vicious Wolves win!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

She smirked. "I knew I can win, it's all about sabotage."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ugh! I can't believe these idiots lost the challenge." She sighs. "Oh well, now's my chance to vote out blabber mouth."

_End Confessional_

* * *

B, Taylor, Cody, Colin, and Noah were on the front steps of their cabin.

"So, how's the relationship?" Taylor asked Noah and Cody.

"W-what, we're not in a relationship!" Cody said.

"Really now, because I heard from a little birdie, you two snuggled together last night." Taylor said.

Noah glared at Colin. "Really?"

"Guilty is charged." Colin replied. "Come on, you know you like each other."

"God, you're sounding like Izzy." Noah said.

"Hello everyone." Madelyn said, walking up to the five.

"Great, just what we need. A little wench telling us about how much better she is than the rest of us." Colin said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I just came here to tell you we are all voting off Staci." Madelyn said.

"Why?" asked Noah.

"Because she's useless and I don't like her. She also let Sugar go to the bathroom." Madelyn told them.

Noah and Cody looked at each other in thought, as did Taylor and B. But Colin wasn't amused.

"And why should we listen to you. Staci just made one mistake. Sugar not only was the first one out of this challenge, but last challenge proved she's as dumb as a brick." Colin argued.

"Yeah, but she is really strong and made it to the final 3 last season. While Staci is completely useless, and annoying." Madelyn said.

"Well I'm not voting for her." Colin said.

"Look geek boy, you will do as I say." Madelyn said.

"No I won't." Colin shot back.

"Fine. Just you wait." Madelyn said, as she started walking away. "Oh, and I expect all of you to vote out the blabber mouth."

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Ugh! She annoys the crap out of me. I hate her so much."

_End Confessional_

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the Cuddly Cats were sitting on the tree stumps, while the Vicious Wolves were in the peanut gallery.

"Alright Cuddly Cats, it's time to vote" Said Chris.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

She draws an X on a picture of Staci. "Later loser."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

He draws an X on a picture of Madelyn. "You're a little B—ch."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Staci_

She draws an X on a picture of Madelyn. "I was told to vote for her because she was coming after me, yah."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow, and you're are safe from elimination tonight. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will leave this island for good. The first marshmallow goes to Noah." Said Chris, throwing a marshmallow to said know-it-all.

Noah smirked. "First symbol of immunity. Only took me six seasons to get one."

"Cody, Taylor, B, you guys are safe."

The three caught there marshmallows.

"Colin, you're safe."

The sarcastic geek smirked at Madelyn.

"And Sugar, you are also safe."

Sugar caught her marshmallow in her mouth. "Woo hoo!"

Madelyn gasped.

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow. And it goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Madelyn."

Madelyn smirks, and catches her marshmallow. "Hehe, later you little fat chatter box."

Staci looked really sad. "Ok, goodbye guys." She said getting up.

* * *

Staci is shown in the Slingshot of Shame, Chef was holding the cord back.

"So Staci, any last words?" Chris said.

"No…" Staci said, sadly.

"Really? No lie about how one of your fake ancestors invented a slingshot?" Chris asked. Staci shook her head. "Man, what is with the people, and not wanting to say anything as their last words only for me to cut them mid-sentence." Chris sighs. "Fling her Chef.

Chef let go of the cord, and Staci was sent flying.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ugh! My team is going to pay for putting me in the bottom two. Me, their best teammate. UGH! Makes me so angry!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Chris is shown on the dock. "Ooo looks like Madelyn's mad. What will she do to get back at her team? Do Noah and Cody really like each other, or is Colin just a hopeful fanboy? What will Christopher do now that he knows James's past? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Alright, so Staci is out. I don't really know what else to say other than thanks for the reviews! :D I gues I'll just go now. BAIIII**

_**Votes:**_

_Noah-__** Staci**_

_Taylor-__**Staci**_

_B-__**Staci**_

_Staci-__**Madelyn**_

_Cody-__**Staci**_

_Sugar-__**Staci**_

_Colin-__**Madelyn**_

_Madelyn-__**Staci**_

_**Staci: 6**_

_**Madelyn: 2**_

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci**_


	6. CH 4:Fear the Woods

**Kay so soz it didn't come out right away, at my school there are some classes that are doing a Christmas carnival for special needs kids, and we need to make games for them, and I've been buisy with that. Also, just so you guys know, there will be straight couples in this, I just haven't focused on them yet. And B and Tyrin aren't a couple and they were never intended to be, Tyrin just has a crush on B, but it's one sided. Just thought I'd clear that up. So enough of my obnoxious rambling, here's the story.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island, Kalani started an alliance with Leshawna and Marzia. Christopher learned about James's past. Noah and Cody had another romantic moment in their sleep. And Cody wet himself. In the end, Kalani sabotaged the other team making the Cuddly Cats head to elimination. Because of her annoyance with Staci, Madelyn told her team to vote the blabbermouth off, but Colin decided against it. At the elimination ceremony, Madelyn and Staci were in the bottom two, and Staci ended up being shot out of a slingshot. How will knowing James's past affect Christopher? Will Kalani be able to sabotage the other team again? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin and Taylor. Noah and Cody glare at them

* * *

Cody, Colin, and Noah were on the Cuddly Cat's cabin's steps, listening to Sugar tell a story.

"So then the ducks charged right at me, and I knew those little things were menacing. So I jump out of their way, but one of them out smarted me somehow." Sugar said.

"What can't out smart you." Noah deadpanned.

"Shut it square face!" Sugar snapped. Noah rolled his eyes in response. "So as I was sayin, one of the ducks out smarted me, and ran back up to me and bite me right on the tooshie. I still got the scar to this day." Sugar finished.

Upon hearing the word 'scar', Colin looked like he was trying to remember something.

_Confessional Colin_

"Scar… I feel like there's something I should be remembering that has to deal with something like that…"

_End Confessional_

Taylor then walked up to the group looking super happy. "Hey guys! Isn't it a wonderful day!"

Colin's eyes widened in realization.

_Confessional Colin_

"Crap! Taylor! I forgot! I wanted to ask Taylor about the scar on her back."

_End Confessional_

"Hey Taylor I want to ask you something." Colin told her.

"Ok! What is it?" Taylor replied cheerfully.

"How'd you get that scar on your back?" Colin asked.

Taylor's face suddenly turned into both fear and anger. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She snapped. She then stormed away.

"Smooth." Noah deadpanned. Colin sent a small glare in return.

* * *

Leshawna, Marzia, and Kalani were still on the discussion on who they should target. Well, it was more like Leshawna and Kalani were arguing with Marzia sat there annoyed.

"Look, I'm in charge of this alliance, so we target who I want. And that is Christopher." Kalani told Leshawna.

"No, you're not. And plus, Christopher is very intelligent, so we should keep him. He'll be a big help." Leshawna spat back.

"Oh come on, we all know the challenges are usually based off athleticism." Kalani argued.

"Guys stop arguing!" Marzia finally snapped. "Look, if we don't get along, this alliance won't stand. We need to all come up with something. We are all in this together."

_Confessional Marzia_

"These two have been bickering quite a lot. Which is not good. This alliance isn't going to stay standing for much longer."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn, Christopher, and James were watching B and Tyrin make random gadgets. They were having competitions to see who could make a certain one the fastest. They finished at the same time. Tyrin smiled at B, who gave a friendly smile back. This caused Tyrin to blush.

_Confessional Tyrin_

"B is such a great inventor. I never met anyone who could keep up with me like that. He amazing." He swoons.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"I have to say, B and Tyrin are exceptional inventors. That could be a big help in winning challenges. Too bad B is on the other team."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional James_

"It's really obvious Tyrin has a giant crush on B, but sadly for him, it's also obvious B doesn't swing that way, and only thinks of him as a friend."

_End Confessional._

* * *

The day turned to night, and there had been no challenge today.

Leshawna scoffs. "Chris probably forgot about the challenge again."

"Actually you're wrong Leshawna. Because we are having a night challenge." Chris said, suddenly appearing.

"Uh, where did you come from?" asked Marzia.

"So contestants," Chris started, ignoring Marzia. "Since I never gave you a tour of the whole island, I'm going to let you guys find your way to the other side yourselves."

"What? But how will we know if we're lost?" Madelyn asked.

"There will be check points along the way. At each checkpoint, one person will have to face one of their fears." The contestants gulped. "If you do not face your fear, then you must be left at the check point. The team to make it to the other side of the island with most of their members first, wins."

"Well this should be fun." Noah said sarcastically.

"And…. GO!" Chris exclaimed, blowing a blow horn. The teams started.

* * *

The Vicious Wolves were walking along their path.

"Ok, listen up, as leader, I'm telling you all to face whatever your fear is, no matter how terrifying it is to you." Kalani commanded.

"Um, excuse me, but I believe I should be the leader. I am the most intelligent one on this team, which makes me most fit." Christopher tells her.

"Keep dreaming Courtney 2.0." Kalani replied, causing Christopher to glare at her.

Leshawna then saw a rectangular object with some other objects on it. "Hey, is that is the first check point?" she said. Everyone looked.

"Whose do you think it is?" James mumbled.

"Let's go find out." Kalani told them.

They walked up to the object, which was a podium, it had a paper shredder, a stack of paper, and a card that had Marzia's name on it. The fashionista gulped.

Kalani picked up the card, and read what was on it. "'Marzia, you must shred this stack of papers using the paper shredder.' Wait, you're scared of shredding paper?" Kalani asked.

Marzia shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the shredder. "N-no, I'm afraid of the sh-shredder."

"Really, a paper shredder." Kalani said.

"Don't make fun of her fear." Christopher told her.

"Well, whatever, just shred the paper." Kalani commanded.

Marzia grabbed a piece of paper, trembling. She then put it in the shredder. Then another one, and another one. Soon, she shredded all the paper. She sighed in relief. "I did it."

"Superb job Marzia. Now, lets get go-" Christopher started, but was cut off.

"Aha! Finished!" Tyrin exclaimed.

"Finished what?" asked Kalani.

"You could call it a GPS I guess. We should follow this, and we'll be at the other side of the island in no time!" Tyrin replied.

"Whoa, I have to admit, that's pretty cool." Said Kalani. "Alright let's-"

"Wait, I, uh, kinda have to use the bathroom." Marzia said.

Kalani sighed. "Alright, just make it quick."

"Thanks." Marzia said as she ran into the forest.

* * *

With the Cuddly Cats. Madelyn was nagging them for having her in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony.

"I can't believe you idiots would do that, put ME, your best player, in the bottom two." She nagged.

"For the last time, it was CV and Staci, nag at him." Noah snapped, glaring at Madelyn.

Madelyn sent the glare back, and then glared at Colin. "You stupid little geekface."

"Wow that surely hurt my feelings." Colin said sarcastically.

"I know it did." Madelyn said back.

"I was being sarcastic, stupid." Colin spat back.

"Sure you were." Madelyn said, not believing it.

"You calling me a liar?" Colin replied angrily.

"STOP ARGUING!" Taylor yelled. Everyone looked at her, causing her to blush. "Sorry, but there's a podium over there, and I think it's a check point."

Everyone looked where Taylor was pointing to, and surely enough, there was a checkpoint. They all went up to it.

Next to it was a trash bomb, and on it was a card that said 'Cody'. Cody's eyes widened. "Oh no not again."

Madelyn picked up the card, and read it, "Cody must diffuse this within five minutes. Good luck, or not… I really don't care."

"That's defiantly something Chris would say." Colin said.

"I-I don't know if I can do this guys, I mean, last time I had ten minutes to do this, and I failed." Cody said.

"Cody, you can do this." Noah told the geek.

Cody looked at Noah. "Y-you aren't being sarcastic."

"Really now, what gave you that idea?" Noah said, being sarcastic, but smiling.

Cody looked at the bomb, and sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

"You should give him a good luck kiss." Colin whispered to Noah.

Noah glared, slightly blushing. "Oh go get blown up by a trash bomb."

"Uh, I'm just gonna wait over there." Sugar said, going and hiding behind a tree.

"Me too, I can't risk this beauty to be ruined." Madelyn said, hiding behind another tree.

B, Taylor, and Colin followed suit. Noah sighed. "Alright I'll stay for moral support."

"Awwww." Colin and Taylor said behind a tree.

"Oh screw off." Noah mumbled.

* * *

Back with the Vicious Wolves, Marzia hadn't returned.

"Ugh, where is Marzy? It been fifteen minutes." Kalani groaned.

"I don't know, maybe she had to go number two." Tyrin said giggling.

Kalani rolled her eyes at Tyrin's immaturity. "Know what, we need to just go, with or without her."

"We can't leave a person behind." Christopher informed her. "We need more players than them to reach the finish.

"Yeah, but we need to finish before them. Besides, I doubt Cody, CV, and Taylor would even do theirs, and Sugar, being the idiot that she is, will somehow mess up. If we leave just Marzy, it won't be a big deal as long as everyone else does their challenges." Kalani argued.

Christopher thought about it, and then sighed. "Fine. But if we lose because of Marzia, you'll be the one to take the blame." Christopher warned her.

"Alright then. Follow me guys." Tyrin said. The Vicious Wolves continued down a path.

_Confessional Kalani_

"Oh whatever. His 'threats' don't scare me. I'll easily get him eliminated instead of me and Marzy."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Over with Marzia, she had tried to find her way back to her team, but she got lost.

_Confessional Marzia_

"Ok, so I got lost. I can't help it! In the dark the trees look the same." She sighs. "This is not going to be good."

_End Confessional_

"Um, Vicious Wolves? H-hello!" Marzia called out. But, she did not get a response. She sighed.

* * *

Back with the Cuddly Cats, Cody was still trying to diffuse the bomb. There was one minute left.

"Uh, Codester, I don't mean to rush you, but there's only a minute left, and I don't exactly feel like getting blown up today." Noah told him, feeling uneasy.

"I… almost got… it…." Cody mumbled. The clock on the bomb then stopped counting down. "I did it. I-I did it! Yes!" the geek exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Nice one." Noah said, smirking.

Cody ran to Noah and hugged him. "I did it! I did it!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the cats came out from behind their respective trees. Cody quickly let go of Noah.

"Yay! Go Cody!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping.

"And, celebration's over. Come on losers, we have to get going." Madelyn said, glaring.

"Alright, for once I agree with her." Colin said. Right after he said that, some bushes started rustling.

"Uh, w-what's that?" Cody asked, hiding behind Noah and B.

Marzia then walked out of the bushes.

"Hey guys sorry I got- wait, you're not my team." Marzia said awkwardly. "Oh gosh this isn't good."

"Uh, Marzia, right?" Taylor asked. Marzia nodded.

"Why are you here?" the moodswinger asked.

"I, uh, kinda got lost from my team." Marzia replied, embarrassed.

"Huh, well, sucks to be you. Have fun, good luck, and later." Madelyn said, starting to walk away.

"Hey wait! We can't just leave her here!" Colin told Madelyn.

"Uh, yes we can, she isn't even on our team." Madelyn told him.

"That doesn't mean anything." Colin said.

"Yes it does. What if she's a spy or something." Said Madelyn.

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth." Marzia said truthfully.

"Shut it Wolf girl." Madelyn snapped.

"Hey! Don't be rude to her!" Colin snapped at Madelyn.

"Shut it geek! We're leaving her here, and that's final!" Madelyn said.

"Let's take a vote, all in favor of leaving Marzia here?" Colin asked.

Sugar, Noah, and Madelyn raised their hands.

Cody and Colin glared at Noah. "Sorry, but how can we trust her?"

"You're just being cynical as usual." Cody told him.

"Alright, now all in favor of letting her join us?"

Colin, Cody, Taylor, and B raised their hands.

"There we have it, Marzia is coming with us." Colin smirked at Madelyn triumphantly.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Just don't sabotage us, or I'll maim your face." Madelyn threatened Marzia.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm above sabotaging." Marzia told her.

"Whatever." Madelyn mumbled, starting to walk on the path again. The rest of the Cats, and Marzia, followed.

_Confessional Madelyn_

"If that girl from the other team is the reason we lose, it's clear who the person going home is. Bye-bye sarcastic geek."

_End Confessional._

* * *

With the Wolves, they arrived at their second check point. Leshawna had to pet a tarantula.

"Uh-uh, I am NOT touchin that thing!" Leshawna said.

"Oh come on!" Kalani groaned. ""It's not that hard! If you don't pet the dang spider we could lose."

"I'm takin that chance. Sorry guys." Leshawna said. Everyone else groaned and/or sighed.

The remaining Wolves walked down the path, until they hit fork in the road.

"Hmm, my GPS is saying go right." Tyrin told the others.

"Alright then, right it is." Christopher said. They went down the right path.

* * *

The Cuddly Cats were still walking along the path. Marzia was walking next to Colin.

"Hey, sorry about Madelyn. She's really bossy." Colin said to Marzia.

"Oh, it's ok. I kind of understand where she was getting at." Marzia replied. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys."

"No problem. I feel like I can trust you." Colin said, smiling.

Marzia blushed a little.

_Confessional Marzia_

"Wow, CV is really nice. It's a shame we're on different teams… Also that his sense of style is atrocious. I can overlook it this once though."

_End Confessional_

They came upon their second check point. They walked up to it, and on the podium was a card that had Sugar's name on it, and a screen next to it.

Madelyn picked up the card, and read, "'Sugar must watch the entire video.' Huh, alright Sugar, get to it."

"Alrighty then." Sugar sat in the chair that was located in front of the screen. A video started playing. In it, it looked like a beauty pageant was going on, and they were about to crown the winner. One of the finalists was a young Sugar, the other was a little raven-haired girl dressed as a princess. Upon seeing the video, Sugar gasped, and glared at the screen.

"And the winner of the little miss pretty pageant is…. Ella!" Said the host.

"NO! I SHOULD HAVE WON THAT! NOT HER!" Sugar screamed.

The video then showed Ella getting the tiara put on her head.

"Noooo!" screamed little Sugar. "I want a recount!" She then started to throw a temper tantrum. The video ended.

_Confessional Cody_

"Huh, guess we found out why Sugar hated Ella so much last season."

_End Confessional_

"It… should… have…been… ME!" Sugar yelled angrily. "I want to rip her head off!" Sugar threw the chair at the screen, cracking it. She was throwing a tantrum.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Noah intervened. "You're right, you should have won. Those judges don't know talent."

"You bet they don't!" Sugar exclaimed angrily.

"You know what you need to do? You need to prove to them that they should've picked you as the winner, by making sure we win this challenge." Noah told her.

Sugar gasped. "You're right. I'll show those dumb judges real talent! Let's go!" Sugar exclaimed as she started running down the path.

"Other way!" Noah yelled out to her. Sugar then ran the opposite direction.

_Confessional Noah_

"Stupid people are the easiest to trick."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The remaining Vicious Wolves were walking down the path. They weren't really talking until Kalani spoke up.

"Ok, is it just me, or have we not run into any check points in like, forever." She said.

"I agree. That is quite strange." Christopher agreed.

"Maybe Chris forgot to put them to trick us." James said.

"I don't know, I feel Chris would enjoy watching us being tortured by facing our fears. Tyrin, are you sure your GPS is accurate?" Christopher asked.

"Of course, in fact, I'm pretty sure this was a shortcut because we should be arriving at our destination in 3… 2… 1!" Tyrin said. He looked up, but there was only trees.

"What!? This can't right!" Tyrin said frantically.

"Great. Just Great. Because of you and your failed invention, we're lost!" Kalani exclaimed.

"Hey go easy on the guy." James told her.

"Quite mute!" Kalani snapped.

"I'M NOT A MUTE!" James snapped. Everyone looked at him bewildered at his sudden blow up. James blushed.

"Uh, please stop staring." He said bashfully.

"Greetings." Said a voice from beside them. They all looked at where the voice came from, and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair, a green sweater, and a dark blue skirt with stockings.

"Wh-who are you?" Tyrin asked, afraid.

"I am Dawn." Replied Dawn.

"Wait, didn't you compete on Revenge of the Island?" asked Christopher.

"That is correct." Dawn said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, when I was eliminated, and shot out of the catapult, I landed here. And this place is very peaceful, and a wonderful meditating place. I come here often. I was wondering why I sensed some other human auras starting a couple days ago. It seems like Chris is holding another season." Dawn said.

"You would be correct." Christopher replied.

"If you guys want, I could take you to the destination you are trying to reach." Dawn told them.

"Really! That'd be awesome!" Tyrin exclaimed.

"Yes, follow me." Dawn said, starting to walk away.

_Confessional Tyrin_

"What are the odds of this happening? This is so cool how Dawn is helping us!

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Cuddly Cats have gone through all the checkpoints except for Colin's. They came up to it. On the podium was a card that had Colin's name on it, and next to it was a pool of cockroaches. Colin's eye's grew wide with terror upon seeing the pool.

_Confessional Colin_

"I thought I was going to pass out once I saw the pool of roaches."

_End Confessional_

Noah grabbed the card and read it. "'Colin must get into this pool of roaches and stay in it for five seconds.'"

Colin gulped. "I-I don't think I can do it. I-I can't n-no. I'm sorry. I'm out."

Sugar picked Colin up by the collar. "You will do your challenge. Or you'll have to face my wrath." She growled.

She put Colin down still glaring at him.

"You can do it CV!" Marzia said.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be part of the other team? Why are you cheering for us?" Noah asked her.

"Oh, uh, right. Heh heh." Marzia replied sheepishly.

Colin smiled at Marzia. He then looked back at the pool, sighed, and got in. Five seconds later, he came back up and jumped out of the pool.

"Oh God ewewewewewewwwww. That was the nastiest thing ever!" he exclaimed.

"Quit whining like a baby. We need to get a move on!" Madelyn said.

They all started running again.

* * *

Chris was on a beach sitting on a beach chair, drinking out of Mr. Coconut.

He heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up. "Well, it seems like a team has arrived."

The camera shows a path. The footsteps keep getting louder until a team and a guest have arrived.

"Congratulations! Cuddly Cats! You guys made it here first, and it seems you have all your teammates present, as well as a team member of the Vicious Wolves. You guys automatically win the challenge!" Chris announced. The Cuddly Cats cheered.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID JUDGES! I AM THE BEST!" Sugar yelled.

Just then, the remaining Vicious Wolves and Dawn ran onto the beach.

"Oh no! We lost!" Tyrin said sadly.

Kalani Groaned. "This is your fault. If we didn't listen to your GPS, we wouldn't have gotten lost!" She yelled at Tyrin.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" he yelled back. The two then started arguing while Christopher and James kept silent.

Dawn looked over at the Cuddly Cats, and saw B. "B!" she exclaimed running to him.

B looked at her, and smiled when he saw her. They hugged each other.

"Hello my friend!" Dawn greeted joyfully.

"Vicious Wolves, you guys are up for elimination tonight. See you at the campfire ceremony." Chris said.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, the Wolves sat on the tree stumps, while the Cats and Dawn sat in the peanut gallery.

"Vicious Wolves, I only have five marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The player who does not receive a marshmallow will be shot out of the Slingshot of Shame. The first marshmallow goes to Christopher."

The type-A caught his marshmallow, smiling.

"James, Leshawna, and Kalani, you guys are safe."

The three caught there marshmallows when their name was called.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Tyrin, your GPS caused your team to get lost. Marzia, you yourself got lost, and hung out with the opposing team all challenge. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Marzia."

Marzia sighed in relief, and caught her marshmallow.

Tyrin looked disappointed. "I'll be honest, I did kind of deserve this. Sorry I lost the challenge guys."

"Alright Tyrin, Chef will escort you to the Slingshot of Shame. I have an announcement." Chris said. "From this point on, there is no more Cuddly Cats and Vicious Wolves."

"The merge already?" Madelyn asked.

"Not exactly. I'm changing the teams." Said Chris. "Cody, Noah, Leshawna, James, Sugar, Colin, and Marzia, you guys are now the Soaring Eagles. The rest of you, Kalani, Madelyn, Christopher, B, Taylor, and Dawn, you guys are now the Fighting Tigers." Chris said.

"Wait, did you say Dawn?" Noah asked.

"Yep! From this point on, Dawn is now part of the game!" Chris said.

"Oh, uh thanks, I think." Dawn said.

"Alright, I'm done with you all. You can leave now." Chris told the contestants. He then turned toward the camera.

"How will these new teams work out? Did Sugar really show those pageant judges she should've won? How will Dawn entering affect the game? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

* * *

**Surpriiiiiiiise! Bet you didn't see that one coming. If you did, then you're obviously lying. I don't really like this, I feel it was written badly… Aw well. Well hope you guys like this chapter despite the suckiness! Bai! ~CV**

_**Votes:**_

_Kalani- Tyrin_

_Christopher- Tyrin_

_Tyrin- Marzia_

_James- Tyrin_

_Leshawna- Tyrin_

_Marzia- Tyrin_

**Tyrin- 5**

Marzia- 1

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin**_


	7. CH 5:Which Ones Which?

**Ok so first off. I would like to say I'm switching Madelyn and Leshawna. Madelyn is now on the Fighting Tigers and Leshawna is on the Soaring Eagles.**** Sorry for changing it like this, but it was actually a mistake. I'll change the last chapter and fix it. Also, sorry for taking awhile to get this chapter out. Between the holidays, exams, and my overall laziness are making it hard to work on this. But, no matter what, even if it takes me forever to upload (I swear I'll hurt myself if I do this) I WILL NEVER quit this story. I don't think it would be fair to the people who sent their OCs in. So anyways, thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy getting them ^w^. Also, I added Dawn to the theme song starting from now on. So enough of my annoying chatter, on to the chapter! And I made a poll on my profile, so if you want you can vote.**

* * *

Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Sugar, Colin, Leshawna, James

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, B, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn, Taylor

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island. The teams had to make it to the opposite end of the island, while facing their fears. We found out why Sugar hates Ella. Marzia got lost in the woods, and ended up hanging with the Cats. Tyrin also got his team lost because of an invention of his that completely failed. The Wolves ran into veteran Dawn in the woods, who helped them find their way. Noah manipulated Sugar into actually being useful in the challenge. This proved to work as the Cuddly Cats ended up winning. At the elimination ceremony, it came down between Tyrin and Marzia. Marzia escaped elimination, causing Tyrin to take the Slingshot of Shame. As an additional twist, I decided to disband the teams, and make new ones. How will these new teams work out? And who will be the next loser taking the Slingshot of Shame? Find out now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!" (A/N wow that was a long intro.)

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Madelyn, who are glaring at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Madelyn cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Marzia looks at it in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, and Dawn, who is sitting next to Noah, meditating. Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune. While Dawn gasps.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin. Noah and Cody glare at him.

* * *

Camera shows Christopher sitting on his cabin's steps with Kalani leaning against one of the railings.

_Confessional Christopher_

"This new team of mine is unacceptable for me. While B and Dawn are valuable members, along with myself, we still have Madelyn, who is way too into herself, Taylor, who is completely unstable, and Kalani, who, while athletic, is a control freak." He gives a sigh. "I'd trade them all just to be on a team with James." His eyes widen. "I mean, well, he is my closest ally, and, uh. Hehe."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh! These new teams did not work in my favor. First of all, my two alliance members are now on the opposite team, and not only that, but we already have less members than they do." She sighs. "This doesn't surprise me coming from Chris. Oh well, I guess it's time to change the other team's lead." She gives an evil smirk.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional James_

"I-I hate my new team… The only other two from my old team are Marzia and Leshawna. Leshawna s-scares me with her loudness… I never even talked to Marzia. I-I want Christopher back."

_End Confessional_

* * *

James was sitting on the Tiger's cabin's steps with his legs up to his chest, and his arms resting on his knees. Marzia walked up to him.

"Hey James." She said.

James gingerly waved to her, causing Marzia to give him a worried look.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"I feel kind of bad for James. I mean, Christopher was the only one who got him to open up, but now they are on different teams."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn was sitting on her new bed, filing her nails when Dawn came up to her.

Madelyn looked up at her and said, "What do you want creepy freak?"

"You know, you don't have to take you anger of being neglected by your father all your life out on everyone else." Dawn said.

Madelyn's eyes widened a little. "Who told you that? Because whoever they are, they are a liar!"

"No one told me." Dawn told her. "It's all over your aura."

"Oh yeah right. Next thing you know, Sugar will become attractive. Know what, I'm leaving. You're too weird for me to talk to." Madelyn said, getting up and walking out of the cabin.

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

She sighs. "Madelyn is simply in denial. She wishes to gain the attention of her father who works nonstop to try and forget about his wife's death."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Colin was just walking around when something grabbed him, and pulled him behind a cabin. Colin yelped.

"Will you shut up!" Noah whisper-yelled. Colin looked up to see Noah and Cody.

"Oh hey, uh, sorry but I don't want to have a threesome, I don't swing that way." Colin said, still sitting on the ground.

Noah face palmed. "We are not asking for that you twat!"

"Heh. That rhymed." Cody giggled, to which Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

"Why must I make friends with the immature people?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Noah started to speak, "Look, the real reason I called you-"

"Dragged." Colin interrupted. "You dragged me-"

"Shut up and let me finish." Noah snapped.

"Ok, sheesh. Touchy." Colin said, final standing up.

"So the reason I called, and dragged, you here was to make an alliance. You two annoy me the least. Though one of you is pushing it." Noah said, glaring at Colin who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"That's his way of saying we're his friends." Cody told Colin.

"What-ever. So are you guys in?" Noah asked.

"You bet I am!" Cody said enthusiastically.

"I am too… under two conditions. 1: Marzia gets to join the alliance." Colin stated

"Aw. Colin likes Marzia!" Cody teased.

"Sh-shut up! I do not!" Colin said, blushing. "I just trust her, and plus, this would help stronger our alliance."

"Fine, Marzia can join." Noah said. "But, she's at the bottom of the totem pole in this alliance, got it?" Colin nodded.

"So what was the other thing?" Cody asked.

Colin smirked. "You guys have to go on date!"

Cody blushed, while Noah remained unfazed. "Or, we could not put you in the alliance, and vote you out next chance we get, unless you stop talking about this 'me and Cody liking each other' crap." Noah said.

"On second thought, ignore that second condition!" Colin said quickly.

"That's what I thought. Alright, so Colin, you can tell Maria that she's in, and we have our selves an alliance" Noah said. The three geeks put their hands in the middle.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"I'm really glad he let Marzia be in the alliance! I can't wait to tell her!

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Cody_

"Cool! I got myself an alliance! So far, this has been a good day."

_End confessional_

* * *

"Alright everybody report to the campfire pit for today's challenge!" Chris said over the megaphone.

Everyone was standing at the fire pit. Christopher went and stood next to James, who smiled.

"H-hey Christopher." James greeted.

"Hello James. How are you feeling with this team switch?" Christopher asked.

James frowned. "I hate it."

Christopher nodded in agreement. "I do too. I miss having you on a team. You're more fun to talk to."

James bluhed.

"Ok losers," Chris said, interrupting Christopher and James's conversation. "For today's challenge, each contestant will get to see a loved one. But along with that, there will be someone who looks exactly like them. You must choose which one is the real one. Better hope you don't choose wrong cuz, they'll probably get angry."

"Woo! Can't wait to see one of mah peeps!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"The team with the most guessed right will earn an advantage in the second part." Chris explained. "Now, first up is Christopher!"

"Well, bring them out." Christopher said.

Two girls with dark brown hair, olive skin, and wearing a white shirt and jeans walked up. **(A/N sorry Robichaux if this isn't how she would look.)**

"Ah, I see you brought my roommate Traycee." Said Christopher.

"Christopher! Hey roomie! How's the show been." Said Traycee with the '#1' on her shirt.

"Hey Robin, I have to say I'm proud. You've finally got a man." Said Traycee with the '#2' on her shirt, sneaking a glance at James.

Christopher got a little flustered for a second, but regained his composure quickly. "The correct answer is the Traycee with the #2."

"Correct." Said Chris. The host turned to the two Traycees. "Now get out of here."

They both did what they were told, but not without the real Traycee yelling a 'Good luck with the new guy Robin!'

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"That Traycee, always has some crazy thoughts in her head. I mean I don't have a man." Christopher then gave a nervous chuckle.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Next up is Leshawna." Said Chris.

"Bring it baby, I know my peeps." Leshawna exclaimed.

Then two versions of a tall and lanky redheaded nerd that everyone knows walked up. Upon seeing Leshawna, they both gasped.

"My luscious Leshawna! It's been too long." Said the one of the redheads with a '#2' taped to his shirt.

"Harold! Baby!" Leshawna exclaimed. "How yo been darling?"

"Oh just a mess. I'm just like how I was back in TDA after you were eliminated. I'm completely pathetic!" said the Harold with a '#1' on his shirt.

"Hey, I was not pathetic in TDA!" Harold #2 exclaimed.

"Yeah I was, my mad skills completely left when Leshawna did." Said Harold #1, sighing.

"Chris, I know which one is the real Harold." Said. Leshawna. "Number two."

"You are correct Leshawna!" Chris said.

"Of course I am, how can I not know which one is my crazy string bean?" Leshawna said.

Harold ran to Leshawna, and hugged her. "Oh Leshawna, I knew you'd get it right!"

The fake Harold walked up to the two, and took their Harold mask off, revealing a girl.

"Hi Leshawna! I'm Beeker, your biggest fan. You are so fabulous!" said Beeker, she then took out a 3ds. "Can you sign my game system?"

"Um, ok?" Leshawna replied, confused.

"No time! Interns!" Chris exclaimed. Two interns then came, and took both Harold and Beeker away.

"Leshawna! I love you!" they both said.

"Well that happened." Said Chris. "Next!"

A short montage then showed Colin and two girls that looked like him, the real one being his twin. Then showed Cody with two Gwens. And finally was Taylor being hugged by presumably one of her few friends.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. So far, everyone has gotten their answer right, well, except for Colin."

"Well, I actually chose the one I wish was my sister. She seemed a lot nicer." Colin said.

"All that's left is Madelyn and Sugar. If Madelyn gets hers right, then her team wins, if she gets this wrong, Sugar will be able to try and grab her team the win." Explained Chris.

Madelyn scoffs. "This'll be way too easy."

"Alright then, come out Mr. Grey." Chris said.

Two men walked up next to Chris. They both had graying hair, light green eyes, and wore navy blue suits.

Madelyn's eyes widened. "D-daddy?"

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"Oh dear, I have a feeling this will not end well."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Hello daughter." Said the one with a '#1'.

"It's been a while." Said the Mr. Grey with the '#2'.

"So Madelyn, which one is your real dad?" Chris asked.

"U-um." Madelyn stammered. She kept looking between the two.

"Now come on Madelyn, how could you not know I'm the real one?" said Mr. Gray #2.

"No, don't listen to him. I am the real. How could you not get this? I thought you were smarter than this." Said Mr. Grey #1.

"Now don't talk to my daughter like that!" said Mr. Gray #2.

"Your daughter? She's my daughter!" said Mr. Grey #1. **(A/N Sorry if this is confusing. I'll give you a cookie)**

"Madelyn, which is you answer?" asked Chris. All eyes were one Madelyn.

"U-um, number… t-two." Madelyn said uncharacteristically nervous.

"Madelyn!" said Mr. Grey #1.

"Sorry Madelyn you're wrong, which means, Sugar now has the chance to win this for her team." Said Chris.

The fake Mr. Grey walked away, while the real one stayed.

"Madelyn, how could you not get that right? I mean, I'm your father!" Mr. Grey said, slightly angry.

Madelyn look right at him with the most venomous glare. "You want to know why? You sent me away at a young age! I never got to know you! The only reason I came on to this show was to get you to notice me! Why does it have to resort to that for you to finally notice me?!" Madelyn snapped.

Mr. Grey then tried to say, "Look, Madelyn-"

"Know what? I don't want to hear it! Just get out of here." Madelyn yelled, storming off.

Mr. Grey then gave a stressed sigh, and walked in the direction of the fake Mr. Grey.

* * *

_Confessional James_

"I-I don't know what just happened, b-but I do feel bad for her."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"I'm going to go get Madelyn." Dawn told her team. "I sense a strong depression coming from our cabin." Dawn then ran off to the Ferocious Tiger's cabin.

Dawn walked into the cabin, and saw Madelyn packing her bags.

"Madelyn, what are you doing?" asked Dawn.

Madelyn looked up to Dawn. "I'm packing my bags, what does it look like? Obviously I'm going to be voted off thanks to my stupid father. I hate him."

"This isn't like you at all." Dawn told her. "You're one to not give up."

"How the heck would you know!?" Madelyn snapped.

"I told you this morning, I can read auras, along with other special abilities." Dawn explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe this crap you're feeding me?" Madelyn said.

"I know you won't, many people don't, but believe me for this, your father does care about you. He did what he did because he thought it was best for you. He thought he couldn't raise you in the state he was in. You know that he was a wreck after your mother passed." Dawn told her.

Madelyn stayed silent.

"He does notice you, but he wants you to grow up to be better than him emotionally." Dawn said.

Madelyn then spoke. "So, I've been trying to get his attention when I've had it this entire time?"

"Yes."

After some silence, Madelyn gave a sigh, and said. "Well, let's go back so we can watch the other team fail."

Dawn smiled and nodded.

* * *

Madelyn and Dawn arrived to see Sugar and two women who were so fat, they made Owen look anorexic.

"Come on Sugar, just choose one!" Chris said, annoyed.

"Quiet! I'm thinking!" Sugar snapped.

Kalani was seen behind one of the two fat ladies, and was pointing to the one she was hiding behind. She went unnoticed by everyone except Sugar and Leshawna. The latter glared at her.

* * *

_Confessional Leshawna_

"That sneaky little… She is trying to sabotage us! If there is one thing I hate more than anything, its cheaters!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Sugar saw this, and answered, "I say number two!"

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed. "And no, you're wrong! Which means the Ferocious Tigers win!" Said team then started cheering. The Soaring Eagles glared at Sugar.

"What? That's who I was told to pick!" Sugar said to her team.

Noah face-palmed. "Here's some advice for life: when you hear voices in your head, don't do what they say."

"It wasn't a voice in my head, it was-"

"Just be quiet." Noah interrupted her. The Eagles then walked away from Sugar angrily.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

She snickered. "That was way too easy."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Later on, Maria is shown coming out of the cabin. She is quickly grabbed, and taken behind the cabin where Colin, Noah, and Cody were.

"Santa merda!" she exclaimed in Italian. "You guys scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see or know." Colin apologized.

"Know what?" Marzia asked.

"Do you want to be in our alliance?" Noah asked.

"Please." Colin practically begged.

Marzia smiled. "Sure I'd love to!"

Noah smirked. "Well that settles that. It's no question as to who is getting voted out, right."

Cody and Colin nodded while Marzia said, "I-I guess."

"Good, now leave, I want to read in peace." Noah told them.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, some of the Eagles were glaring at Sugar, while Leshawna was glaring at Kalani in the peanut gallery.

"Soaring Eagles, there is six marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. The player who does not receive a marshmallow will be shot out of the Slingshot of Shame. First one goes to James!"

James gave a small smile. He noticed Christopher smiling at him, and James blushed and lowered his head.

"Cody, Noah, Leshawna! The first gen vets are still going strong!"

The three caught their marshmallows.

"Marzia, you are also safe."

The fashionista gave a sigh of relief, and caught her marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow. Colin and Sugar, neither of you two correctly guessed your loved ones."

"I have to say, it was worth it to see how ticked off my sister was." Colin said.

"Your sister s totally hot by the way." Cody said.

Colin gave a look of disgust. "Ew. What is wrong with you? And aren't you suppo-"

"Shut it! The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Colin."

Colin smiled, and caught his marshmallow. Sugar on the other hand was fuming mad.

"WHAT!? YOU VOTED ME OFF! I WAS THE ONLY USEFUL PERSON ON THIS TEAM!" Sugar yelled.

"Uh, Chef, we might need some help." Chris called out.

Chef then ran over to Sugar, and dragged her to the Slingshot of Shame. All the while Sugar was screaming and yelling.

"Well, uh, that's it for this episode. Tune in next time to see what happens on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!" Chris said.

* * *

**Huh, Madelyn was practically the star of this chapter. It actually didn't start out this way. The challenge was supposed to have a second part where the contestants fought against the type of person they hate the most. Madelyn's part wasn't as big, and Sugar was going to fight against Ella in the challenge, but due to Kalani saying something to her, she would've tried to kill Ella, and she would've been taken out of the game. Also, sorry not everyone got a lot of screen time, I'll fix it next chapter. Hopefully I won't take as long to update. Bye I guess. ~CV**

_**Votes:**_

_Noah- Sugar_

_Leshawna- Colin_

_Cody- Sugar_

_Marzia- Sugar_

_James- Sugar_

_Sugar- Colin_

_Colin- Sugar_

_Sugar: 5 _

_Colin: 2 _

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar**_


	8. CH 6:To Boney Island AWAY!

**Heyy. So I closed the poll I had about 'Who do you want to win?' and I gots the results. So in first we have Colin with 3 votes. Second with 2 votes is Dawn, Marzia, and Christopher. And in third place with one vote each is Noah and B. Everyone else didn't get any votes. These won't affect the story in anyway, I just wanted to see who everyone was rooting for. So that's it for now. See ya at the bottom ^w^**

Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Colin, Leshawna, James

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, B, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn, Taylor

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Some of the contestants ranted on about how they hated the team switch. For the challenge, they all got a visit from people who were special to each of them along with an exact look alike of them. They had to guess which one was the right one. Christopher got embarrassed by his roommate, Leshawna got a visit from Harold and her biggest fan, and my favorite part, Madelyn reunited with her dad just for her to not know which one was the real one. Then there was some inner drama with Madelyn that Dawn quickly helped her resort out. In the end, due to Kalani's sabotage, Sugar was sent out, kicking and screaming. Who will be the next one to take a flight on the Slingshot of Shame? Find out now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna does her dance moves, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Noah and Cody who are sitting next to each other. They are then pushed closer together by Colin. Noah and Cody glare at him.

* * *

Camera pans in to show the Kalani in the bathroom doing her make-up from the nose down. Leshawna then slams the door to the bathroom open and glares at Kalani.

* * *

_Confessional Leshawna_

"Kalani sabotaged Sugar last challenge to make her lose the challenge for us. Now, I'm supposed to be in an alliance with her, but if there is one thing I hate more than anything, its people who cheat and sabotage others."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Hey Leshawna. What's up?" Kalani greets, still facing the mirror and applying her make-up.

"I know what you are about. I saw what you did last challenge." Leshawna retorted.

"What do you mean? I correctly picked my real gymnastics coach. Is that what you're talking about?" Kalani replies, acting dumb.

"No what you did to Sugar. Now, that girl was annoying, but you sabotaged her and my team, and I hate people do that. I am going to expose you to everyone, and you're going to be the next one out." Leshawna told her.

Kalani then darkly chuckled. "Oh Leshawna, Leshawna. You actually expect that to happen?"

"I know it's going to happen. I'm going to tell everyone right now." Leshawna said.

"They aren't going to believe you after what you did to me."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything to you."

Kalani finally turns around, and Leshawna's eyes widen. "I know you didn't, but after people see this. They'll hate you."

* * *

Outside, Christopher, James, Colin, Marzia, B, Taylor, Dawn, and Madelyn were hanging out, and just talking, despite the different teams.

"True, but they are oxymoron to each other." Said Christopher. He and Colin were having a conversation on something no one really cares about, or does anyone except them know what they are saying. Too many big words.

"True, but you have to agree that-"

"Will you shut up, and say something WE can understand!" Taylor yelled. Her eyes widened, and she said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Pease forgive me. I'm a terrible person! I'm really sorry!" She was almost in tears.

"Taylor, please do not get worked up on something so little. It's fine." Christopher told her.

"Yeah, I mean you guys could've said something earlier." Colin said.

"I tried, but you shut me up, and Dawn wouldn't let me say anything mean about you… geekface." Madelyn said.

Taylor got a huge smile on her face, and hugged both Christopher and Colin. "Thank you guys so much! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Colin chuckled once he and Christopher broke free from the hug. "It's fine. So, how about instead of me and Christopher talking about some smart stuff, how about you finally tell us about that scar on your back."

Taylor's expression the turned from elated to super pissed off. "It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Why do you get so worked up whenever someone asks that?" Marzia asked.

"Also, whenever we talk about our home life, you seem to avoid talking about yours. You do know the rest of ours, so I believe you could at least let us know." Christopher said. James, who was sitting next to Christopher, nodded, as did B.

"Guys, please leave her alone, she has a good reason to-" Dawn was cut off by a scream of pain from the bathrooms.

"W-what was that?" James asked timidly.

"It was a scream duh!" Madelyn told him. Colin rolled his eyes at Madelyn.

The group went over to the bathrooms, and were joined by Cody, who was in his cabin, and Noah, who was in the guy's bathroom.

Kalani came out of the bathroom holding her eye.

"Kalani what happened?" Marzia asked. The fashionista walked up to Kalani to examine her face. Kalani used her make up to make it appear she had a black eye.

"W-well, I was freshening up in the bathroom when Leshawna came in." Kalani said. "She told me my top was ugly, so I retorted back about her earrings, and then next thing I know, she punches me."

There were multiple gasps.

"Jeez, just suck it up." Madelyn said.

"Madelyn, you need to remember to be more polite." Dawn scolded.

"Whatever…" Madelyn mumbled.

Leshawna then came out of the bathroom. "Do not believe a word she's sayin!"

"Hey look, it's black eye giver!" Taylor exclaimed angrily.

"Um, black eye giver?" Marzia asked.

Taylor then turned very sheepish. "I-I'm not good with insults… hehe…"

"Guys I did not give her a black eye!" Leshawna exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

"Sure, let me guess it was the muffin man who did it." Noah said sarcastically. Leshawna glared at him.

"Do you guys think I would actually do that?" she asked.

"Well, you did beat up Heather… and throw her off a cliff, and threatened to beat up Harold the first time you guys met, and-"

"Ok, so maybe I would, but you guys got to believe me, she-"

"Leshawna, I apologized, but you can't talk your way out of this. Just at least admit that you hit her." Christopher told her.

"But I didn't! She-" Leshawna was then cut off by Madelyn.

"Whatever, let's go before she hits another person."

The group then dispersed, leaving only Leshawna and Kalani. Kalani smirked at Leshawna, who glared back.

"Hehe, have fun next time you're at the elimination ceremony. Which should be tonight since I will sabotage your team again. Bye." Kalani said, walking away. Leshawna growled.

* * *

_Confessional Leshawna_

"Ooo, I want to put a hurtin on that girl for real." She sighs. "I need a way to convince everyone that I didn't hit her, and that she needs to go."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Marzia_

"I'm not fully sure if I should believe Kalani or Leshawna. I mean, Leshawna wouldn't do that over a simple comment on her tacky earrings. I insulted those hideous things on the first day, and all she did was give me a small glare. And, ugh, don't get me started on that shirt. I mean, kumquats, really?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera then pans to show the contestants standing next to each other while facing Chris.

"So who's ready for the next challenge?" Chris said excited. He was met with silence. "Aw, I love it when you guys are ready to take on life threatening challenges."

"Actually, we haven't had a life threatening challenge yet, which by your standards is really surprising." Noah said.

"Well that is about to change. For today's challenge you will be white water rafting to Boney Island. Once there, you will have to find an egg of a mutated creature, and bring it back. First team to do so wins invincibility." Explained Chris.

"That doesn't seem too hard!" Taylor said.

Chris chuckled then replied, "Oh, but it is. If you remember our all-star season-"

"Sadly, I do." Colin interrupted.

Chris shot him a glare, then continued. "As I was saying, if you remember our all-star season, then you know that all the mutated creatures from season four are on that island."

"Those poor things, at least they are out of your evil clutches." Dawn said to Chris.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But before you go, I have one more announcement. Somewhere on Boney Island, you will find the Chris McClain invincibility statue." Chris told the contestants.

There was multiple gasps.

"Yeah I know. Now go!" Chris yelled as he blew a blow horn. The contestants ran to the rafts.

The Eagles arrived first. "Marzia you go in front, then Cody you'll be behind her, then me then Colin, then James, and Giga Mac over here will be in the back." Noah said.

"Um excuse me? Giga Mac?" Leshawna asked confused, and a little offended.

"Y'know Giga Mac, the super version of Little Mac from punch out." Cody explained. He got blank stares from Marzia, James, and Leshawna. "It's a game based on boxing."

"Which is fitting for you since you like to throw punches all willy-nilly." Colin said to Leshawna.

"Guys I didn't punch-"

"Shut up and just get in!" Noah snapped. Leshawna groaned, and got into the back of the raft. The Soaring Eagles started paddling.

Camera panned over to the Fighting Tigers. "Ok stronger people in the front, weaker people in the back!" Kalani commanded.

"Actually, it's better if we have our stronger people in the back." Christopher told her.

Kalani then replied, "Look, I'm the team leader so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, who made you team leader?" asked Taylor.

"Me because I am the most fit, duh!" Kalani said back.

"Actually, I believe I am the most fit due to my intelligence." Christopher said. Kalani, Taylor, and Christopher then started to argue over who should lead.

"Oh dear, this is not pleasant." Said Dawn.

Madelyn groaned. "Can't people not be completely useless for once?"

"Madelyn, everyone has a purpose, no one is useless." Dawn told her friend.

B looked in thought, then snapped his fingers. He then collected the paddles and some other things, then started to build.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Madelyn snapped when she saw what he was doing.

"Wait, he is making something that will surely help us in the challenge." Dawn told Madelyn. "B would never take them without good reason."

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Sure he is, then when we lose this challenge, we will be able to vote him off for ruining our paddles. I mean seriously, how does he think we are going to get to Boney Island and back?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

B finishes building, and holds up a motor made out of the wood from the paddles, and some metal.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ok, I'll admit, what he did was smart." Her eyes widened. "Did I just… give someone who wasn't me a complement?" She gasps. "Maybe hanging around Dawn is making me a better person! And when I'm nicer, I'll be the complete package! Looks, smarts, athletics, AND niceness!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Over with the Tigers, they just got to the rapids, and were having trouble getting through them.

"These are really rough!" Marzia yelled over the sound of the water.

"You think?" Noah responded.

Cody turned to Noah and said, "Noah you don't have to- WOAH!" Cody was interrupted by the raft being jerked around too hard. He went flying over board.

"Cody!" Noah yelled

"Crap! Guys we need to help him!" James, uncharacteristically yelled.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Ok, I know Cody was in a lot of danger, but it surprised the crap out of me when James actually yelled! I've only ever heard him mumble anything, and even then that was rare!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Everyone started looking for him.

"Where is he?" Marzia panicked.

James caught sight of him, and quickly elbowed Noah. When he got the bookworm's attention, he pointed to where Cody was.

"Guys, over there!" Noah exclaimed.

They quickly paddled to where Cody was, and when they were close enough, Noah put his hand out. "Cody grab on!"

Cody did what he was told, and Noah, with the help with the others, pulled Cody back into the raft.

"Guys, let's move out of the rapids, and let Cody take a rest." Leshawna said.

"Don't tell us what to do punchy." Colin said to Leshawna.

"Guys I'm fine. Really. And Leshawna is right, we should get out of here." Cody said, standing up. When he did Marzia covered her eyes and turned around while the others looked away from Cody. "What?"

"Uh Codester, you might want to look down." Noah told him, still not looking his way.

Cody did and he realized he lost his pants, and his nether regions were blurred out. He squeaked, and covered himself.

"So… uh, in the great words of Noah, 'Cody's got a tiny sausage'…. Heh." Colin muttered. He got looks of disapproval. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." He said sheepishly.

"Can we just get a move on, I'm starting to get cold." Cody said. With that, the Eagles started rowing again, except Cody who was too busy covering himself.

* * *

Back with the Tigers, they finally got a move on. The camera pans to show Taylor's face. "Holy crap this is so awesome! I'm completely loving this! It's so fun!" She rambled on. The camera zoomed out a little to show that B connected the motor to the raft, and they were flying right past the rapids.

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"I must say B is wonderful. Not only can he make wonderfully helpful contraptions, but he can make them out of completely recycled materials."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional B_

He blew on his finger nails, then rubbed them on his coat while smirking at the camera.

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Eagles were still in the ocean, but Boney Island was coming into eye sight.

"Hey guys look! Boney Island is right up ahead!" Cody said standing up.

"Hey Cody, y'know, I usually enjoy looking at the moon, but right now, I'm not enjoying having to look at your moon." Colin said.

"Heheh. Sorry." Cody said sitting back down.

Camera then flashes to show the Eagles arriving on the island. Everyone, sans Cody, gets off the raft.

"Um, yeah, I'm not getting out of here without a cover up." Cody told the rest of the team.

"Why don't you use your vest at pants?" Colin said jokingly.

"Actually that's a good idea!" Cody said. He turned around and put on the vest. He used the arm holes for his legs.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

He face palms.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Cody waddled off the boat. "It's kinda hard walking in this though. And what about the ride back? I'll need to wear this on my top half."

"I can make you a pair of shorts out of leaves." Marzia said. "Though, they won't be very fashionable."

"Really? That's so cool." Colin praised.

Marzia slightly blushed. "Oh, well you know, being a fashionista you need to know these things."

"Ok, so Marzia will stay here with Cody. James, you and I will be a group, while Colin is with Leshawna." Noah said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't want a black eye." Colin said.

"How many times do I have to say it! I. Did. Not. Punch. Kalani!" Leshawna told Colin.

"Eep! She's gonna hit me." Colin coward behind James.

"Guys stop!" Marzia exclaimed. "Cody will go with Noah, James will go with Colin, and Leshawna will stay here with me."

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt." Colin said to Marzia.

"Don't worry, Leshawna won't do that to me." Marzia replied.

Colin reluctantly agreed.

"Ok so when I'm finished, Leshawna and I will come find you guys, ok?"

Cody and Noah nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Noah said. With that, the guys went into the woods while the girls collected leaves.

* * *

Over with the Tigers, the island had already just came into sight for them.

"Guys! The island! Yay! We're almost there! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayay!" Cheered Taylor.

When they reached the island they saw the guys from the Soaring Eagles walk into the woods while Leshawna and Marzia stayed back.

"I wonder why those two are just sitting on the beach." Dawn said. B shrugged.

"Not sure, but it doesn't matter. Let's all split up and look for an egg. We'll meet back here in forty five minutes." Kalani told her team.

"Actually, I say we should all stick together. Think about if someone found an egg, how would the rest of us know?" Christopher said.

"Then find the rest of us duh!" Kalani said.

"That could potentially take too much time." Christopher said.

Kalani rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but if we lose, you're going bye-bye."

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

He sighs. "Kalani needs to think with more logic. She just rushes into things. Perhaps that black eye caused some internal damage to her cranium."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh! Christopher annoys me so much! He thinks he's so much smarter. Tsk. As if. Soon as merge hits, I'm going to sabotage his chances of winning."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Taylor_

"I think I'm starting to understand why Leshawna punched her… OMG! That was so mean of me! I'm such a terrible person! I can't even live with myself. OOH! A butterfly, it's so beautiful, just like today."~

_End Confessional_

* * *

Colin and James were walking in the woods looking for a mutant egg. Colin was feeling awkward due to the silence.

"So… How ya feeling about the competition?" He asked to start a conversation.

James shrugged and mumbled, "I-it's nice I guess…"

Colin nodded. They fell into another awkward silence before Colin asked, "Why don't you talk much?"

"I-I'm just sh-shy is all." James replied.

"Well, why don't you try breaking out of your shell? Having friends is really fun!" Colin told James.

"I don't th-think I can…" James muttered. "I'm h-having a hard time talking now."

Colin sighed. "I know you can. I see the way you talk with Christopher. With him, you're not as shy as you are with anyone else. That's probably because he managed to get you to let him in. You just need to do that with the rest of us."

James then said, "I don't think I can, o-or rather don't want to. I don't want to end up hurt in the end."

"You have to take that chance. I can tell you now, I won't hurt you, Marzia, Cody, and Dawn won't hurt you. Noah may seem rude, but he's a big ol' softie. And Taylor, well, she completely confuses me." Colin said. "So, wanna be friends?"

James looked at him. He then softly smiled and nodded. Colin smiled back.

* * *

_Confessional James_

"Y-you know, coming on this show is proving to be one of the best things that has happened to me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Over with Noah and Cody, they were talking about the new 'Super Smash Bros.' game while walking on a path.

"Really though, Rosalina and Luma are amazing. Especially when you use them more tactically. Being as intelligent as I am, I do that pretty well." Noah said.

"Sure, Rosalina is pretty good, and hot, but Kirby is definitely the best." Cody replied.

"You would be a Kirby user." Noah said.

"And what is that supposed to me-" Cody then froze up.

Noah looked back to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you ok there Codester?" Noah then looked to where Cody was looking and his eyes widened. Scuba bear was in front of them.

"B-b-b-be-BEAR!" Cody yelled, and then ran off the path into the woods.

"Cody!" Noah yelled, running after him.

The Bookworm finally caught up to Cody when the tech geek took a break from running.

"Really Cody?" Noah asked, panting heavily.

"S-sorry. I'm still not over the bear mauling." Cody replied.

"It's fine, just don't run off like that again." Noah sighed. "Let's get back to the path."

"Ok." Cody then started walking in a random direction.

"Uh, where are you going?" Noah asked.

"Back to the path." Cody replied.

"Ok, but it's this way."

"You sure?" Cody asked.

"Of course I am… or is it this way?" Noah pondered.

"Oh great, we're lost." Cody exclaimed, sitting down.

"Great, now what are we going to do…" Noah said angrily, sitting next to Cody.

* * *

The Fighting Tigers were still together, but had no luck finding an egg yet.

"Ok, this is useless." Madelyn said.

"I agree." Kalani said.

Christopher sighed. "Fine, we'll split up, but we will meet back here in fifteen minutes, got it!" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now let's go." The team then dispersed.

* * *

Kalani went to the beach near Marzia and Leshawna, and hid. She started eavesdropping their conversation.

"Leshawna, why did you hit Kalani?" Marzia asked.

"Marzi, look I didn't punch Kalani!" Leshawna told the fashionista.

"Then how did she get the black eye? I doubt she gave it to herself." Marzia said.

"It's make-up." Leshawna told her. Marzia looked like she didn't believe her.

"Look, I'll be honest, I'm not sure I fully believe you, but this time, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Marzia said.

Leshawna smiled. "Thank you hun!"

"Finished!" Marzia exclaimed, holding the shorts up. "Now let's find the others and help."

"Woo! Let's go girl!" Leshawna exclaimed. She stood up, then touched her ear. "Hey, do you know where my earring is?"

Marzia shook her head. "No, but truthfully, it's not a bad thing."

Leshawna slightly glared at her. "Fine, I guess it doesn't matter. Let's go."

The two then walked into the woods. When they were out of sight, Kalani snuck out, and looked around on the ground. She found Leshawna's earring, picked it up, and smirked. She went to the other team's raft, and poked a hole in it with the earring. She left the earring in the raft, and ran off.

* * *

Colin and James still hadn't found an egg. "Ok, yup this is useless."

"W-well, we can maybe split up, but not go too far away to look for an egg." James said.

"Huh, that's actually a good idea. Ok, we'll go within… fifty feet of here ok?" Colin said. James nodded, and the two walked in different directions.

James was looking up in the trees to see if he could find a mutant bird's nest. He then tripped and fell. When he looked at what tripped him, he smiled to himself.

The camera flashed to Colin, who was looking in a tree. James ran up, to the tree, and looked up.

"Uh, Colin. I-I-I got an egg." James said. Colin didn't hear him. He then took a deep breathe and yelled up to Colin. "COLIN I HAVE AN EGG!"

"Whoa!" Colin gasped, and fell out of the tree. "Ohhhh." The geek groaned.

"S-sorry." James mumbled.

"Whatever." Colin said, standing up and holding his head. "Now let's go find Noah and Cody, and get out of here." They ran off.

Over with Madelyn, she was looking for an egg in some bushes. "Ugh! This challenge is so retarded!"

She pushed leaves out of the way of another bush, and she smirked at what she saw. "Well, what do we have here?"

Camera flashed back to Colin and James who were running. All of a sudden some bushes started to rustle. They both stopped, and looked at the bush.

"Wh-what was that?" James asked nervously.

"Not sure… Let's check it out." Colin said.

"But, what if whatever it is attacks us?" James asked.

Colin looked around, found, a big stick, and picked it up. "Then we'll whack it with this."

The two then slowly walked towards the bush, and pulled the leaves away.

"Ahhh!" Colin screamed, hiding his eyes, and turning around. "My innocent eyes!"

James's face turned beat red, and her turned the other way.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

He has his knees up to his chest, and was rocking back and forth. "M-my eyes. My innocent eyes."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Fighting Tigers, san Madelyn were together.

"Did anyone find anything?" Christopher asked.

"Nope" replied Kalani.

"Uh-uh." Said Taylor.

"I apologized, I didn't." Dawn told Christopher.

"No need to fear, your best teammate has found an egg." Madelyn said, walking up to the group with an egg.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered. "Let's go so we can win!" The Tigers ran toward the beach.

* * *

Camera flashed to Noah, Colin, James, and Cody, who were running towards the beach.

"We just need to find the girls the we can- OOF!" Noah then ran straight into Marzia.

"Ow" the two groaned.

"Are you guys alright?" Colin asked.

"Oh yes, we are just peachy." Noah said.

"Oh, here Cody!" Marzia said giving him the leaf shorts.

"Thanks so much! You're a life saver!" Cody said. He ran behind a tree, and changed. When he came back he sighed in relief. "Man this is a lot better than wearing a life vest."

"Though from what we saw, he didn't wear it that much today." Colin muttered to James who silently laughed.

"Let's just hurry up, and get back to the raft so we can win this thing!" Leshawna exclaimed. They then starting running towards the beach.

* * *

When the Eagles got to their raft, they gasped. It was completely deflated.

"What the heck!?" Leshawna exclaimed. Noah, Colin, and James walked closer to it to check it out.

"What happened?" Cody asked no one in particular.

"Someone put a hole in the raft with this." Noah said, holding up Leshawna's lost earring. The others gasped.

"You sabotaged us!" Noah said to Leshwana.

"String bean, you crazy!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Then why was your earring stuck in the raft?" Noah asked.

"I-I don't know!" Leshawna responded.

"Look, I was with her the whole time! She didn't do it!" Marzia butted in.

"How would you know? You were making Cody's shorts. She could've poke the hole in it without you knowing." Noah replied.

"True, but…" Marzia stopped saying anything. She couldn't help Leshawna.

"You're dead meat." Colin told Leshawna.

* * *

The camera flashed to the Fighting Tigers, who were all running. When they got to the beach, they quickly got into their raft, and sped off. Without even glancing at the other team.

"Yay! We're going to win! Yayayayayyayay!" Taylor exclaimed.

* * *

Camera flashed to Chris who was standing on Ukufa Island's beach with Chef.

"Geez, they are taking forever." Chris groaned. "I'm tired of waiting." He then noticed the Tigers approaching.

"And it looks like the tigers are going to win this!" Chris exclaimed.

The Tigers then reached the island and cheered.

"It looks like the Soaring Eagles will be sending someone home tonight." Chris announced. "Chef, go collect them from Boney Island."

Chef walked off screen.

* * *

Camera flashed to the elimination ceremony. The Eagles were sitting on the stumps waiting for it to begin. Colin and Noah were glaring at Leshawna while Marzia looked at her with sympathy.

"Eagles, second loss in a row. It's clear who the alpha team is." Chris said. "Right now I'm feeling lazy ad you know how the elimination ceremony goes, so first marshmallow goes to James."

The shy emo smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Marzia, Noah, and Cody you are safe." The three caught their marshmallows.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Leshawna you gave Kalani a black eye, and sabotaged your team."

"I didn't-"

"And Colin!" Chris said interrupting Leshawna. "You… uh… um… whatever here's your marshmallow."

Colin caught his marshmallow smiling.

Leshawna sighed angrily. "I figured as much."

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"And another one bites the dust." she chuckles evilly.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashes to show Leshawna in the Slingshot of Shame with her teammates surrounding it.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, watch out for ka-AHHHH!" Leshawna was flung away before she could finish.

"Ha! As if I'd give you last words." Chris laughed. He then turned towards the camera. "So Leshawna bites the dust. Will Kalani be successful in sabotage the Eagles again? Did anybody find the immunity idol? If so, who? Find out next time on Total Drama Ukufa Island."

* * *

**Wooo! Longest chapter yet! I am pretty proud of this. The biggest downfall is probably the obvious elimination. Speaking of which I feel so bad for doing that to Leshawna. She is one of my favorites… Oh well. How are you liking the story? Hopefully you are XD. I tried giving more screen time to people. I don't think i did well with that last chapter. It's a lil hard for me to write for some characters, like B. Well, not sure wut else to say, but… Baiii!**

_**Votes:**_

_Colin- Leshawna_

_Noah- Leshawna_

_Marzia- Leshawna_

_Leshawna- Colin_

_James- Leshawna_

_Cody- Leshawna_

_Leshawna- 5_

_Colin- 1_

_**Eliminated Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar, Leshawna**_


	9. CH 7:Sanders and MacArthurs vs Duncans

Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Colin, James

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, B, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn, Taylor

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Leshawna confronted Kalani about sabotaging her team. Kalani, seeing Leshawna as a threat to her game, tricked everyone into thinking Leshawna gave her a black eye. During the challenge, the teams had to go to Boney Island to search for a mutant egg. Colin and James bonded, while Kalani sabotaged the Eagles, and made it look like it was the work of Leshawna, leading to the latter's elimination. With eleven left, who will be the next one to leave? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

Camera panned in to show Cody laying on his back, looking into the sky with a thinking face. Marzia walks up, and sits next to him.

"Ciao Cody." She greeted. "Are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I'm just confused." The tech geek responded.

"About what? I may not be as smart as Christopher, Colin, or Noah, but I can try to help with whatever it is." Marzia told him.

"Well…" Cody sighs. "Back at Boney Island, well, Noah and I, uh, made out… Heh."

"So that's what you two did. Makes a lot more sense." Marzia said.

"Uh, what did you think we did, and how did you even know?" Cody asked.

"Colin was freaking out. He made it seem like you guys were, um, doing something _else._" Marzia told him.

"What did he make it seem like we were doing?"

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

She face palms. "Questo ragazzo non può essere grave." _(Trans: This guy can't be serious.)_

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Nothing, so what are you so confused about?" Marzia asked.

"Well, Noah has been avoiding me ever since, and I kinda want to talk to him about it. I mean, he's giving me the vibe that it was just a spur of the moment thing, but part of me feels it was real." Cody explained.

"Well, maybe he hasn't come to terms with how he feels. I mean you both were in some pretty big denial. He may need time." Marzia said.

"I guess." Cody smiled. "Thanks Marzia, I feel better."

"It was nothing. We are friends after all." Marzia said.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"Well, I guess I'll just wait for Noah to sort out his feelings. Hopefully it's soon."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed to Dawn who was with Madelyn. They were sitting next to each other at the campfire pit.

"Now Madelyn, why do you feel the need to call people by using an insult." Dawn asked.

"Because I feel like it." Madelyn replied.

"Yes, I know, but why do you feel like it?" Dawn asked her.

Madelyn sighed. "Well, calling people by their faults makes me feel better about myself. Since, y'know, I thought I wasn't good enough for my dad."

"I see." Dawn said, pondering over something.

Taylor skipped by, feeling happy. Dawn's eyes widened a little.

"Taylor, please come over here, I wish to talk to you." Dawn called out.

Taylor turn to Dawn and smiled. "Ok!~" She then skipped over to Dawn and Madelyn. "What do you need?"

"Well first, Madelyn, do you mind if I talk with Taylor privately?" Dawn asked her friend.

Madelyn looked skeptical. "Why should I? For all I know, you and bipolar girl could be talking strategy."

"Madelyn…" Dawn said warningly. "What were we just discussing?"

Madelyn sighed and said, "Sorry, you and TAYLOR could be talking strategy. Happy."

"Very much. And you know that I am not one to talk any game." Dawn said.

"How do I know that?" Madelyn whined. Dawn gave her a warning look. "Fiiiiine." Madelyn walked away.

"So Dawn, what was it you need to talk to me about?" Taylor said merrily.

"You're not going to like this, but it's about your home life." Dawn told her.

Taylor's eyes widened with fear. "N-no. I-I-I don't want to talk about it!" Taylor exclaimed. She tried running away, but Dawn grabbed her arm.

"Look, I wish to help you. I know you don't like talking about it, but maybe I could help you sort it out." Dawn pleaded.

Taylor was in tears. But, she thought about it for a couple seconds, then said. "F-fine. But, you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

"I would never do that, I promise you." Dawn told her.

"O-ok."

"Thank you, I will try to help you to the best of my abilities." Dawn told her. "Now please tell me about it."

"Well…" Taylor started. "When I was little, I did something I was told not to do. I can't remember what though. And, well, my dad hit me for it. He started do that whenever I did something wrong. But, one day, the hits turned into full out punches, and then beatings. My mom didn't do anything about it though. She was too afraid of him. The abuse just got worse and worse. My dad started beating me without reasons anymore. One day, my dad pressed a hot iron on my neck, resulting in the burn on my neck, and another day he cut me with a knife, resulting in the scar on my back… When I was little, I thought it was normal for that to happen, but now I know it's not. That's why I'm in this competition. I want to get away from my dad."

Dawn stared agape with her hands covering her mouth.

"You poor thing!" Dawn said hugging Taylor. "I sensed that your past was bad, but I didn't think it was like that!"

Dawn continued to console Taylor. Unknown to them though, Colin heard the entire thing.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Wow, I can see why she didn't want to talk about the scar."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashes over to Christopher and James were walking with each other.

"So James, how are you doing with your team?" Christopher asked the shy emo.

"Better. I-I think I'm starting to come out of my shell a little more." James responded.

"That's excellent." Christopher told him.

"Y-yeah. I know." James said excitedly.

Kalani then walked up to the duo. "Hey Christopher, hey James!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ok, with Marzia being on the other team, I'm completely alone on mine. But, so is Christopher. Let's face it, I need an alliance just in case we somehow manage to lose a challenge. I mean, it's doubtful, but you can never be too sure. Besides, having Christopher means I have James too."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"Ok, something is definitely up with Kalani. She is planning something if she's being that nice to me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Hello Kalani." Christopher said with an untrusting tone.

"U-uh. H-hi." James muttered, completely going back into his shell.

"What business do you have?" Christopher asked.

Kalani sighed then said, "Look you don't like me, and I _really_ don't like you, but the two of us are alone on our team. I feel we should make an alliance."

"And why exactly should I agree to this?" Christopher asked.

"Like I said we're both alone, if we manage to lose, we'll be the first ones out." Kalani told him.

Christopher pondered over this for a moment before speaking. "Fine, I'll agree on one condition: You must let me be the captain of the team and the alliance. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"WHAT!?" Kalani exclaimed.

"That is the deal, either you take it or leave it." Christopher told her.

Kalani angrily thought about this, then said, "Ugh, _fine._"

Christopher gave a somewhat sarcastic smile. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kalani rolled her eyes, and stormed off.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh, I _hate_ the idea of having to let him be captain, but I have to do it…" she growls slightly.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Do you actually trust her?" James asked.

"Not one bit, but she does bring an excellent point. So we will play her game until the merge." Christopher told him with a serious tone. He then lightened up a little, smiled at James, and said, "So wish to continue our stroll?"

James nodded in response.

* * *

Camera flashes back to Taylor, who is currently walking to her cabin with tears still in her eyes from her talk with Dawn. She was stopped by Colin.

"Hey Taylor." He said.

"Oh, hi Colin." She said, still completely depressed.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"N-nothing, I-I, um saw a bird get eaten by a shark. I love birds" Taylor lied.

"I know you're lying." Colin told her.

Taylor's eyes widened. "W-what? No I'm not. How could you think that?"

"Because I know the real reason you're crying." He said. "I have to say I feel bad about what you had to go through with your dad. He seems like a real schmuck."

Taylor's widen widened even more. "H-how, how did you-"

"I overheard you talking about it with Dawn." Colin said.

"Please!" Taylor begged, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't… as long as you throw the next challenge."

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yep, if you throw the next challenge, I'll keep this a secret. If you don't, everyone will know." Colin told her. "Choice is yours." With that, he walked away leaving a very surprised Taylor.

* * *

_Confessional Taylor_

She is sitting in the confessional crying her eyes out. "I can't believe he's blackmailing me. Especially with something like this!" She lets out a sob. "I-I thought he was better than that!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

He gives a sigh. "Yeah, it's a douche move, but the merge is going to come sooner or later, and I need to do whatever it takes to get Marzia and me to the finale."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Alright contestants, meet at the other end of the island for the next challenge!" Chris said over the loud speaker.

Everyone started complaining.

"Quit whining and get your butts over here already!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ugh, too much work." Noah groaned.

"Well if you want I could, uh, give you a piggy back ride." Cody told him.

"HA! Please, as if a weakling like you could do that." Madelyn said as she walked by. Cody glared at her.

"Uh, I can use my own feet." Noah said, giving Cody a weird look. He then started walking away from the tech geek.

Cody was going to follow him, but Marzia grabbed his arm.

"Che diavolo era che pazzo?" Marzia exclaimed.

"Uh, exsqueeze me?" Cody asked.

"What was that you crazy fool? What happened to letting him sort out his feelings?" Marzia scolded.

"I'm trying, but have you seen season one? I'm not exactly the best with that, I go in for the kill. It's a force of habit." Cody responded.

"Well try to fight it." Marzia told him a little more sympathetically.

Cody sighed. "I'll try."

"Good, now let's go." With that, they started walking to the other side of the island.

* * *

Camera flashes, and all the contestants are standing in front of Chris, who in turn, is standing in front of a giant building.

"Um, has that always been there?" Madelyn asked.

"Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't." Chris said to her.

"Really? It's a simple question! You can at least answer it!" Madelyn snapped.

"I could… but, nah." Chris grinned. Madelyn huffed in return. "So losers, today's challenge is a game of Cops and Robbers. It's pretty self-explanatory. One team is the robbers, who must try to escape, while the other team is the cops, who must make sure the robbers don't escape."

"What will the cops have to keep the robbers from escaping?" Kalani asked.

"The cops will get paintball guns. If a robber gets hit with a paintball, then they are out of the challenge. If the cops successfully hit all the robbers with paintballs, they win." Chris explained. "So anyway, Fighting Tigers, since you won last challenge, you guys can pick if you want to be cops or robbers."

The tigers went into a huddle. A couple seconds later, they dispersed, and Christopher stepped forward. "Chris, we have decided to be the cops."

Madelyn, B, Dawn, and Taylor looked at Kalani expectantly.

"What?" the gymnast asked.

"Well, this is the time where you would disagree with Christopher." Dawn said, with B nodding in agreement.

"Well, I agree with him for once." Kalani told her.

"Wow, I must say, first time for everything." Christopher said, acting surprised.

"OK then, that means the Soaring Eagles will be the robbers. Get to your places everyone, the challenge will start when I blow my horn." Chris told the contestants.

* * *

Camera flashed to the Fighting Tigers. Christopher was telling them the strategy.

"OK, so first thing's first, we need to have the exit covered. B and Taylor, you guys will be stationed there."

B nodded. Taylor on the other hand wasn't paying that much attention, as she was thinking on whether she should throw the challenge or not.

"That leaves Kalani, Dawn, Madelyn, and me." Christopher said. "Madelyn and Dawn, you guys will also be playing a defensive role. You girls will be at the other side of the hall with the entrance. Kalani, you and I will be on the offense."

"Actually, Madelyn and I should be offense since we are the most athletic people on the team." Kalani said.

"Kalani, I know what I am doing." Christopher told her.

Kalani rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Alright, now let us win our third challenge in a row." Christopher said, the others, san Taylor, cheered. Everyone started going to where Christopher told them to go.

While walking away Christopher asked Kalani, "Why did you disagree with me? I thought I made myself clear when we made our alliance. You are to let me be the leader."

"I know that, and I am letting you be the leader, but if I suddenly stop arguing with you over being leader, others will get suspicious." Kalani told him.

"That is true… Good thinking." Christopher told Kalani.

"I know." She responded.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Tsk, does he really think I'm that stupid?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

While this was happening, the Soaring Eagles were in a giant cell. Noah was thinking of what to do.

"Ok, I say we should have two groups of two with one person on their own. Colin and Cody, you will be one group. Marzia and I will be the other. James, since you are the most athletically inclined on this team, you will be going it alone."

"O-ok." James responded.

"I want to go with Marzia though…" Colin said. "You and I should switch, Noah."

"I agree with that." Cody said.

"Guys, let's just follow Noah's orders." Marzia said.

"But Marzy…" Colin started.

"Colin it'll be alright." Marzia told him. She then gave Colin a peck on the cheek.

Colin sighed, but then smiled at her. "Ok."

Chris's voice was then heard. "Alright, it's time for the showdown." He then blew his blow horn.

* * *

Camera flashed to Christopher and Kalani.

"Y'know, I was expecting the offense to have a little more action." Kalani said.

"You must be patient Kala-" Christopher stopped talking. "Whose there?" He asked, readying his paintball gun.

James stepped out of the shadows, and put his hands up. "Uh, Hi."

"How did you hear him?" Kalani asked.

"I have good hearing." Christopher responded, putting his gun down.

"What are you doing shoot him." Kalani told Christopher.

"I can't shoot James." The type-A responded.

"R-really? B-but you need to for the challenge." James said.

"Like, I said; I can't shoot you." Christopher smiled.

"Th-that's so sweet." James said, only to be hit with a paintball to the chest. The two guys looked at Kalani, who had her gun raised.

"Why'd you do that?" Christopher asked angrily.

"You may not be able to shoot him, but I can." Kalani said. "Look, I get that you got this monster crush on him, but you can't let it get in the way of the challenges."

"Christopher it's ok." James reassured him.

"But what if you get voted out?" Christopher asked.

"I won't be voted out." James replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my team is going to win." James said playfully.

"Oh really now? I doubt that'll happen." Christopher replied, smiling.

"As sweet as this exchange is, Christopher we need to move." Kalani said, interrupting.

The boys blushed. "Oh, uh, correct. See you James." Christopher said.

"B-bye."

Kalani and Christopher went on to continue scouting for the rest of the Soaring Eagles. Unknown to them though, the rest of the Eagles, snuck past them while Christopher and James were having their exchange.

* * *

Over with B and Taylor, Taylor was still thinking about her exchange with Colin. This didn't go unnoticed by B.

The silent genius placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, causing the bipolar girl to snap at B. "WHAT?!" She immediately felt sorry for snapping. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Taylor pleaded, almost in tears.

B laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder again, and motioned for her to calm down.

"S-sorry B, I just got a lot on my mind." Taylor told him.

B raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to go on.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Taylor snapped again.

* * *

_Confessional Taylor_

She is in tears. "I never thought I'd be put into this position… but, if I want to keep my past a secret, I have to throw the challenge… I don't want to though…"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed to Marzia and Noah, who separated from Cody and Colin. They were hiding behind a corner of a wall.

"What's the plan Noah?" Marzia asked.

"To escape without getting caught." Noah deadpanned.

Marzia was then hit on the arm with a paintball. "Ow! Hai avuto modo di essere scherzando!" _(Trans: You have got to be kidding me!)_

The two turned their heads and saw Dawn and Madelyn. Madelyn was holding both the guns.

"How did you find us?" Noah asked.

"I sensed your auras." Dawn told them.

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

"Suuure she did." He said saracastically.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Noah, run." Marzia whispered to him.

Noah did just that. He started dashing towards the way out.

"Hey come back here!" Madelyn exclaimed. She started running after him. "You do realise you can't out run me right? I'm too good to lose." She said.

Madelyn kept shooting paintballs at Noah using both the guns. Noah kept dodging them though.

"Quit dodging!" Madelyn yelled after him.

"Sure as if I'm going to let you guys win!" Noah called back, and continued to dodge the paintballs.

* * *

Over with Cody and Colin, they were just walking towards the exit.

Cody gave a sigh. "Wish Noah was my partner."

"Gee, that helps my self-esteem." Colin said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Cody apologized.

"I was kidding." Colin told him. "Besides, I wish I was with Marzia."

"You really like her don't ya?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as you like Noah." Colin said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! At least I don't freak out like a girl when I see people make out." Cody said, with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah… well…" Colin stuck his tongue out at Cody.

"Look, the exit!" Cody whispered, pointing to said exit where Taylor and B were at.

Colin smirked seeing Taylor guarding.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Well isn't this perfect. Taylor better hold up with throwing the challenge though. Otherwise her secret is coming out."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"How are we going to get past them?" Cody asked.

"We need some type of diversion…" Colin said, thinking of a plan to get only B away.

As if on cue Noah came running up with Madelyn still tailing him.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" Madelyn yelled. B started to do as he was told. Noah saw a glimpse of Colin and Cody.

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

"They better be thankful that I was there to be able to play bait for them."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Noah started running the other way.

"Mute, let's go." Madelyn commanded B. The two started chasing after Noah.

Colin smirked. "Perfect. Let's go Cody."

"But Taylor is still there!" Cody said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Colin told him. The sarcastic geek started dashing towards the exit with Cody following him.

Taylor saw something out of the corner of her eye move. She turned and shot her paintball gun multiple times, hitting Colin.

"Ow!" Colin exclaimed.

Taylor was about to shoot Cody, forgetting about throwing the challenge, when Colin started talking.

"Wow, you really _abused _that paintball gun. Don't you think she _abused _the paintball gun Cody?" Colin said.

"Uh, I guess?" Cody said, not really sure what Colin was doing.

"My _father _would be so disappointed in me right now though. Oh well, Taylor _beat_ me fair and square." Colin continued.

Taylor started shaking, remembering moments from her past. She broke down crying.

Colin and Cody looked at her surprised, with Colin also looking guilty.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"I definitely took that too far."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Cody, go win this, I'll talk to her." Colin said.

"Are you sure? I feel kinda bad if I do." Cody replied.

"Just go on Cody." Cody nodded and did as he was told. As soon as he stepped outside, Chris's voice boomed through the building.

"And the Soaring Eagles finally get a win!"

Back at the exit, Colin walked up to Taylor. "Uh, Taylor… You alright?"

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, I took this way too far." Colin said.

"No crap you ***!" Taylor yelled. "Just go away." Colin did what she told him to do, but not without looking back at her.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Wow, I feel really bad… How can people like Heather or Courtney do this to people." He gives a sigh. "I guess that's what you need to do if you want to make it to the end though. Considering I'm getting both myself and Marzia there, I'm going to need to do a lot of this."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Noah was sitting on the ground, with his back against a tree trunk. He surprisingly didn't have a book with him. He was just starring off into space.

"Oh, hello Noah." Came a voice. The bookworm turned his head, and saw Dawn.

"Well if it isn't the aura reader." Noah deadpanned.

"You may not believe in my powers, but they are real." Dawn said.

"What-ever."

"You're confused about your feelings for another person here, correct?" Dawn said.

Noah looked at the aura reader with a surprised and skeptical look. "Wha- How did you? That was just a lucky guess wasn't it?"

"No, but I know you don't believe me." Dawn responded.

"You bet I don't." Noah replied.

"Tell, me why you are so confused." Dawn said.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll humor you." Noah sighed. "I do kind of want to tell them, but I don't want to get rejected. Nor do I want the person I like to go out with me out of sympathy. As I know they would. Not only that, but I've been trying to ignoring them since we made out behind a bush on Boney Island."

"Noah, you should just tell them how you feel. I know they won't reject you." Dawn told him.

"Uh-huh. I should totally believe you since you are _such_ a reliable source." Noah said sarcastically.

"It's true, Cody won't reject you, nor will he date you out of sympathy." Dawn told him.

"That's just- wait, how did you know it was Cody?" Noah asked skeptically.

"I know these things." Dawn replied.

"What-ever. So, is there anyone the aura reader has her eye on?" Noah asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but I doubt they'd feel the same." Dawn responded.

"Don't give me that crap. You sound like a hypocrite. You just told me to tell Cody how i feel." Noah responded.

"I guess you're right." Dawn said.

"I know i am." Noah replied.

She then stood up. "Well, I'll be seeing you Noah, I wish you luck with Cody."

"Thanks." Noah replied. Dawn started to walk away. She stopped when Noah called her name and said, "Good luck at tonight's elimination ceremony. And with your crush on... Madelyn?"

"Oh heavens no, it's not her. But thank you Noah." Dawn said, before walking away.

* * *

Camera flashed over to Kalani and Christopher, who were discussing who they should vote off.

"So, it's obvious that it'll either be B or Taylor who is eliminated, since they failed to guard the entrance." Christopher said. "I say we should eliminate Taylor since B is more valuable."

"Normally I'd agree, but I say we should take out B." Kalani said.

"And why is that?" Christopher asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure the merge is coming soon, and B is a huge threat with his smarts, athleticism, and ability to build contraptions." Kalani explained.

Christopher pondered over this, then said, "Alright, I guess you do make a good point. I'm truthfully surprised. You keep coming up with these excellent ideas."

"You just don't give me enough credit." Kalani told him.

"I apologize, now we need to get Taylor and Madelyn to vote with us." Christopher said. "You take Taylor and I'll take Madelyn."

Kalani nodded, and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Camera flashed to B who was sitting on his cabin's steps. Dawn then walked up to him.

"Hello B." Dawn said.

B smiled and waved at Dawn.

"I must talk to you about something important." Dawn said. B gave her his full attention. "Well, I-"

Dawn was interrupted by Taylor, who walked up to the duo. The bipolar girl still had tears in her eyes.

"Taylor what's wrong?" Dawn asked her.

"Guys, can you please vote for me tonight, I don't want to stay in this competition anymore." Taylor said.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"I just can't handle the stress of the competition anymore!" Taylor exclaimed. "Please."

Dawn and B shared sympathetic glances, before turning to Taylor, and nodding.

"Thank you." Taylor told them.

* * *

_Confessional Taylor_

"I don't want to be here anymore. The people here are too serious for this competition. They'd do anything just to get further ahead. And it's too much for me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed to the elimination ceremony. Christopher, Kalani, Madelyn, and Dawn had already gotten their marshmallows leaving B and Taylor.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said. "B, you left your post to chase down Noah, leaving Taylor alone. Speaking of which, Taylor, you let Cody slip on by. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Neither of you."

"What?!" most of the contestants gasped.

"Yup, it was a tie 3 to 3." Chris explained.

"Are they going to have a tie breaker?" Kalani asked.

"Nope it's a double elimination tonight!" Chris said.

"Wait a minute!" Madelyn yelled. "How is it fair that our team gets a double elimination!? I mean, we probably won't lose again considering i'm on this team, but still!"

Chris chuckled and said, "Please, when has this show been fair."

"He has a point." Marzia said from the peanut gallery.

"Taylor and B, it's time to say goodbye.

* * *

Camera flashed to the Slingshot of Shame with both B and Taylor in it.

"Any final words Taylor? I would ask B, buuut I know he won't say anything." Chris said.

"Wait!" Dawn came running up to the slingshot. "B, I have to tell you something." She said. B gave her his attention. "I have feelings for you."

B's eyes widened a little. He then smiled, and held out his hand. Dawn looked at him and smiled back. She was about to grab his hand, until Chris shot him and Taylor out of the slingshot.

Dawn sighed.

"And that wraps up another episode." Chris says. "Will Christopher, James, and Kalani's alliance hold? Will Colin be successful in getting himself and Marzia to the finale? And how will the remaining contestants react to the surprise we have for them? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

Camera flashes back to the campfire pit. Everyone was getting up and heading to bed. Cody was doing this until Noah walked up to him.

"Hey, uh, Codester. You want to go hang out at the dock?" Noah asked.

Cody immediately smiled and said, "Of course." Cody grabbed Noah's hand and the two went to the dock. Marzia and Colin smiled at them. Colin turned to Marzia and asked, "You want to go take a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to." she replied. The two went to the beach.

"Well since the others are doing something, do you want to go for a walk?" Christopher asked James. The shy emo blushed and nodded.

**And here's another chapter, which is bigger than the last. Sorry to Taylor's creator. Originally, the challenge was going to be the secret challenge from season 4 that was never finished, but I thought it was too similar to the first challenge. The next chapter will be the first Aftermath. Until then, bye. ~CV**

**Votes:**

_Kalani- B_

_Christopher- B_

_Madelyn- B_

_Dawn- Taylor_

_B- Taylor_

_Taylor- Taylor_

Taylor- 3

B- 3

_**Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar, Leshawna, Taylor, B**_


	10. CH 8:Aftermath 1

The camera pans in to show the aftermath studio. The audience is cheering and applauding. The camera zooms in to the stage. But instead of Geoff and Bridgette sitting in the host couch, it is two girls.

The first girl, sitting on the right has long wavy jet black hair with red streaks in it. She's wearing a blood red blouse, ripped jeans, a black leather jacket and combat boots.

"What's up everyone in TV land? The name's Parker." Says Parker.

The girl next to her then speaks, "And my name is Celeste." Celeste has black shoulder length hair. She's wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a happy face, a neon ADIAS sweater, light blue jeans, and nice runner shoes. "Welcome to the Total Drama Ukufa Island Aftermath show!"

The audience applauds again.

"So, you all must be wondering, 'where's Geoff and Bridgette?' Well, they aren't here anymore. We are!" Parker says, excited.

Celeste then says, "Yes, the producers thought they should bring some different people to host. Parker and I sent auditions in to compete, but-"

"We didn't get in." Parker finishes.

"Yeah, but that's ok! Because now we have this nice job." Celeste tells her.

"Still would have been nice to be in the running for a million dollars." Parker mumbles.

"Cheer up! This is a lot more fun and less dangerous." Celeste says.

Parker scoffs then says, "Please, the challenges this season have been too mild. The most dangerous thing has been Kalani."

"True… Enough about that though, let's introduce our first guest!" Celeste exclaims.

Parker nods and says, "Alright. He's completely germaphobic."

"And he fell in love." Says Celeste.

"Just for him to go completely insane and get his heart crushed by the one he loves." Parker says, laughing a bit.

"Parker! That's rude!" Celeste exclaims.

"It's Dave!" Parker introduces, ignoring Celeste.

The audience applauds. The camera shows the side of the stage, and Dave comes out, waving to the audience. He sits on the couch next to Parker and Celeste's couch.

"Dave! How've ya been dude?" Parker asks.

"Annoyed." He simply replies.

"Um, with what exactly?" Celeste asks.

"Please, it's obvious." Parker tells her.

"I don't care, I would like him to tell us." Celeste shoots back.

"Well, ever since we were eliminated, Sky _still _won't leave me alone." Dave told the two hosts.

"Dave, why don't you just give her another chance?" Celeste asked.

"Because," Dave pouted, "she broke my heart."

"Dave, I know you hate me for it, but please, all I want is one more chance." Said Sky, who just appeared on stage.

"Redundant much?" Parker muttered sarcastically, earning a slap to the arm from Celeste.

"Ow!"

"Why? Just so you can break my heart again?" Dave responded to Sky, stubbornly.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Sky said to him, walking over to him.

"Do I really?" Dave replied, still not budging.

Sky sighed. "Dave, please listen to me." She took Dave's hands into her own. "I know I completely messed up by not telling you I had a boyfriend, and then using your feelings as a way to get further in the game, and to help me win. But all I want is your forgiveness for all of it. I broke up with Keith as soon as I got home. Me and him are over. Heck, I'm over all guys. Well, all guys except for you…" Sky blushes. "Please forgive me. Please forgive all the mean things I've said and done to you. Please Dave. That's all I want. You're all i want."

Dave sat there looking at her for a couple seconds. He then smiled at her and said, "Alright, I guess I could, maybe, forgive you just this once."

Sky eyes widened and she gasped, "R-really?" Dave nodded in return. Sky jumped at him and hugged him while saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She pulled away and the two looked into each other's eyes, before kissing.

The audience and Celeste aw'd, while Parker said, "Wow, talk about cheesy." Celeste slapped her arm in response. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sky and Dave parted and smiled at each other.

"Thank you guys," Celeste said. "That was a heart warming moment."

"No problem." Dave replied, no really paying any attention.

"Alright, one more question. Who do you guys want to win?" Parker asked.

"Noah." Dave said.

"I'm rooting for whoever Dave does." Sky said.

"Um, ok, thank you so much. Now if you two would be so kind as to sit on the peanut gallery couch." Celeste said, motioning to the couch on the other side of the stage. Dave and Sky did what they were told, making googly eyes at each other.

"Now that the love fest is over, let's introduce our next contestant." Parker announces. "She never stops talking."

"And she has a lot of 'relatives' that invented things." Celeste added.

"It's Staci!" they both said. The audience applauded, and the compulsive liar came out on stage, looking gloomy. She walked over and sat on the interview couch.

"Staci, is everything alright?" Celeste asked, sensing her bad mood.

"Not really." Staci replied.

"Well, what's wrong?" the mature host asked.

"Well, me always talking about my family got me eliminated for the second time. And no one wants to talk to me. I feel like my Great-Great-great-great cousin, twice removed." Staci explained. "Everybody hated her because she ate a live cow in her village, yah. I hate myself."

"Um, what the F**k." Parker said.

"Parker!" Celeste exclaimed angrily. She then turned to Staci sympathetically and said, "Now Staci, you may say a lot of things that gets on people's nerves, but that isn't a reason to hate yourself."

Parker then said, "I don't know I mean-"

"Parker!" Celeste snapped.

"Whoa, chill girl." Parker replied, putting her hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"But no one likes me and I have no friends." Staci said.

"I'll be your friend Staci." Celeste told her.

"Really?" Celeste nodded. "Oh thank you!"

"Don't mention it darling." Celeste replied. "Now, let's answer some questions."

"Ok!"

"So, how do you feel about Madelyn making the team vote you off?" Parker asked.

"I feel betrayed, yah. I thought we were friends, but she hated me. Like almost everyone else." Staci replied.

"Well she is a complete witch." Parker said.

"Do you feel a little happy that you weren't voted out first?" Celeste asks.

"Well, it feels a little better, but I was still voted off early and I feel bad, yah." Staci replied. "Kinda like my Uncle three times removed who is Justin Bieber's father."

"Oh my god." Parker said. "Your poor uncle three times removed. It must SUCK being that little girl's father."

"I know, yah." Staci replied.

"So Staci, if there was something you wish you did differently in the game, what would it be?" Celeste asks.

"Definitely not get on Madelyn's nerves, yah. She scares me." Staci responded.

"Alright final question that everyone will be asked: Who do you want to win?" Parker asked.

"I'd say Marzia, yah, she's the nicest person left. Or Dawn. She's super nice too." Staci said.

"Fair enough. Thank you Staci." Celeste told her.

"No, thank you Celeste. Because of you, I feel a lot happier. I actually have a friend now!" Staci told her.

"Alright, now to the peanut gallery couch please." Parker said.

"Now our next contestant is very intelligent." Celeste said.

"And he can build some awesome things." Parker added.

"It's Tyrin!"

Tyrin walked out and sat on the couch, all the while the audience is applauding him.

"Welcome Tyrin." Celeste greeted.

"Hello girls." Tyrin replied.

"Tyrin, dude, how've you been since you were booted?" Parker asks.

"I've been good. Especially since B came to the Playa." Tyrin told her.

"That's wonderful!" Celeste told Tyrin.

"Speaking of B, how do you feel about him and Dawn?" Parker asked.

Tyrin shrugged and said, "I think it's sweet. Though, I'm disappointed B chose her. But, I'm ok with it and I like them together."

"Whoa, nice to see you're actually cool about it." Parker said.

"Well I don't want to become like Dave." Tyrin replied.

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed from the peanut gallery.

"So, how does it feel to be the first newbie off of the show?" Celeste asked.

"Well, truthfully, it hurts. But, I am the reason my team lost. Kalani didn't have to be rude though." Tyrin responded.

"I hear ya." Parker said.

"Um, ok, so who do you want to win?" Celeste asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to say Christopher. I feel he can make it all the way. He's really smart." Tyrin said.

"Cool. Thanks for answering the questions." Parker said.

"Oh, no problem hun." Tyrin replied.

"Ok, so now our next guest grew up on a farm and is a ruthless pageant queen." Parker said.

"It's Sugar!" Celeste introduced.

Sugar came out on stage in a pink dress and tiara, and was giving the audience a pageant wave. There was considerably less applauding from the audience. Sugar sat on the interview couch.

"Hi." Sugar said to the hosts.

"Oh, hi Sugar. You look very um, _nice _today." Celeste greeted.

"Pfft. I always look nice, especially when in a pageant like this one." Sugar replied.

"Um, this isn't a pageant." Parker told the farm girl.

"Of course it is." Sugar responded. "All the eliminated people from that one show are participatin, and I'm gonna win this one."

Parker looked at her win confusion. "Uhhh…"

"I love that enthusiasm Sugar!" Celeste told her.

"Uh, Celeste, please tell me you aren't losing your sanity." Parker said.

Celeste then whispered, "Of course I know it's not a pageant, but that way she'll answer our questions," to Parker.

"But she'll lie about them." Parker whispered back.

"Yeah, but knowing Sugar, she'd probably leave once she found out this wasn't one." Celeste explained.

"True." The two hosts turned back to Sugar.

"Um, ok, so Sugar. You will be answering questions about your time on Total Drama Ukufa Island." Parker explained.

"Okay." Sugar responded.

"So Sugar, in the third challenge, after you did your challenge, you seemed determined to win so you can 'prove the judges wrong', do you think you did prove them wrong." Celeste asked.

"Of course. Heck, I prove them wrong by bein as fabulous as I am." Sugar replied.

"Suuurrre." Parker replied sarcastically. "Anyway, next question: how do you feel being sabotaged out of the game by Kalani."

"I was sabotaged?" Sugar asked.

"Umm, yes, you were." Celeste told Sugar.

"Oh…. I didn't even know." Sugar said to the hosts.

"Shocker." Parker muttered.

"So one more question: Who do you want to win?" Celeste asked.

"Pfft, that's easy, none of those freaks." Sugar said. "I should've obviously won."

"Ok then…" Celeste said. "Um, Sugar everybody!"

There was very little slow clapping from the audience.

"Wow, there so speechless from my 'mazin beauty!" Suagr said, as she walked over and sat on the peanut gallery couch next to Sky. The two glared at each other.

"Sugar."

"Loser."

"Um, ok, let's introduce our next guest." Said Celeste. "She loves to show her moves."

"Even though she doesn't have any." Parker said, earning, yet another slap to the arm from Celeste.

"And she always gets screwed out of the game." Parker says.

"It's Leshawna!" the hosts say together.

The fabulous sista walks out onto the stage and sits on the interview couch. There is a lot of applauding and cheering from the audience.

"Sup girls. Nice to meet ya." Leshawna said.

"Nice to meet you too Leshawna." Celeste replied.

"So Leshawna, how _does _it feel to be screwed out of the game _again?_" Parker asks.

"Let me tell ya, it sucks. I just can't catch a break." Leshawna responded.

"It seems like it." Celeste said. "So, if you could've done something in the game differently, what would it be?" Celeste asks.

"I would've definitely rat Kalani out without telling her I was. That is definitely what brought me down. I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that." Leshawna said.

"I hear ya, I bet you'd be able to easily win this game." Parker told her.

"Maybe." Leshawna said. "Though, I gotta say, these newbies know how to play. Only two of them have been eliminated so far."

"I know right." Celeste said. "So who do you want to win?"

"I do gotta say Marzia, she is a good friend once you get past her judging your fashion sense." Leshawna told her.

"Well, thank you Leshawna. It's great to meet you." Celeste said.

"Likewise." Leshawna said. "Guess I gotta go join the others now." Leshawna said. She got up, and went to the peanut gallery next to Tyrin.

"Our next guest never speaks, and gives Tyrin a run for his money with inventions." Celeste says.

"And he managed to capture both Dawn and Tyrin's hearts." Parker adds.

"It's B!"

The silent genius walks on to stage and sits on the interview couch. The audience applauds. And Tyrin gives a standing ovation, causing Leshawna to chuckle.

B waves to the hosts.

Parker leans over to Celeste and whispers, "How are we supposed to ask this guy questions? He doesn't speak."

"We'll ask him 'yes or no' questions." Celeste told her. She turned to B and asked, "So B is it difficult being in this competition when you don't talk at all?"

B gives a 'so-so' hand gesture.

"Do you at least enjoy the game?" Parker asks.

B nodded.

"That's good." Celeste said.

"Ok, let's just get to the question that's on everybody's mind; are you going to date Dawn?" Parker asks.

B blushes a little and nods. The audience 'awws.'

"That is so sweet." Sky said.

"Were you surprised by Dawn liking you?" Celeste asked.

B nodded again.

"Aww that's so sweet." Celeste cooed. "Ok, one more question: Do you want Dawn to win?"

B nods.

"Aw you're so sweet. Thank you B." Celeste said.

"Give it up for B everyone." Parker said to the audience.

The audience applauded the silent genius and he went and sat next to Tyrin, who says, "Hey B, you are such a sweet guy. I'm jealous of Dawn."

B gives an awkward smile, and turns back to the hosts.

"Alright now it's time for our final guest!" Parker announces. "She has some crazy mood swings."

"And she was blackmailed out of the game." Celeste says.

"Taylor everyone!" Parker says.

The mood swinger skips out onto the stage looking really happy. She sits on the interview couch and says to Celeste and Parker, "Hello."

"Hello Taylor." Celeste replies.

"Alright, let's do this quickly, I really want to sleep." Parker said.

Taylor's eyes start to water and she mutters, "A-am I not worth your time?"

Parker's eyes widen. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry for saying that."

Taylor turns happy again and she says, "Oh, ok."

"So Taylor, how did it feel to be eliminated?" Celeste asks.

Taylor turns sad again and she says. "It hurts… a lot." She then turns angry and yells, "But it's all of that douchebag Colin's fault!"

Celeste shrinks into her seat a little while Parker remains unfazed.

"Speaking of which, what was going through your mind at that time?" Parker asks.

"I was nervous and afraid that he would tell my secret." Taylor replies, still angry.

"I would too with a secret like that." Celeste said.

Taylor then got a blank face and turned pale. "W-wait. You mean th-they aired it." She asked.

"Um, yeah." Parker confirmed. "It's a reality show, it's what they do."

Taylor started to hyperventilate. "Oh no. Oh no no no no."

Celeste quickly stood up and went to Taylor. "Taylor are you ok?"

"Everyone knows. Everyone knows now. My dad is going to kill me. He's going to literally kill me." Taylor gasped out.

"Taylor, that's not going to happen!" Celeste exclaimed. "You're going to be alright, I promise."

"N-no I-I won't. I'm gonna die. He's going to kill me." Taylor muttered.

"Parker, end the show, I'm going to talk to her." Celeste said. She then took Taylor's hand and brought her off stage. All the while Taylor was hyperventilating.

"Um…" Parker muttered. "Alright then! B-before we end this, let's ask one more question to everyone in the peanut gallery." She turned to the eliminated contestants. "So guys, what do you think of only having three vets left?"

"I think it's crazy. I mean, usually the newbies aren't supposed to be this much better than us." Sky said.

"Yeah, but we are pretty smart. Like Christopher, me, and Colin." Tyrin said.

"Yah, I agree with Tyrin." Staci added.

"Or in Kalani's case being a good cheater." Leshawna muttered.

"I think they all cheated, I mean, how else would I actually have gotten out?" Sugar said.

"Yeah, it's a mystery." Dave said sarcastically.

"It is!" Sugar responded

"Well ok then." Parker said. She then turned toward the camera and said, "That's all for today. We had some sweet and some confusing moments. But, I'd say it was fun overall. Next time I'll be seeing you is at the final three. Later!"

The audience applauds and the camera fades to black.

**First aftermath. Woo! I told myself I'd finish this before I update 'Once a Cheater Always a Cheater.' I hope I did good. I honestly had no idea how to do an aftermath. X3 Parker and Celeste belong to their owners who, did indeed audition them, but they didn't get in. As Parker said, the next aftermath will be when there is 3 ppl left. One more thing before I go: I have a new poll on my profile! Maybe u can go n vote owo. Okeh enough of my idiocy Hope you leik! Baai ~CV**


	11. CH 9:Merge the Lasers

Soaring Eagles: Cody, Marzia, Noah, Colin, James

Fighting Tigers: Kalani, Dawn, Christopher, Madelyn,

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Kalani decided that, to get further into the game, she needed to work with her enemy, Christopher. Cody started to feel left out by Noah when the latter wouldn't talk to him. We finally found out of Taylor's past, but Colin of all people used this against her, leading to elimination. Seriously though, who would've thought that that dork had the kiwi's to do that. Going along with her was B, who had an admirer in Dawn. But he was sent packing before the two could kiss, thanks to yours truly. Will Kalani's alliance come back to bite her in the butt? Are Cody and Noah a thing now? And who will the next person voted off of… Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

Camera pans in to Noah and Cody sitting on the cabin's steps, with Cody laughing and Noah chuckling. It should be noted that they have their hands entwined together.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"Yep, Noah and I are together. Yeah the Codester is officially off the market. Sorry ladies. And… I guess gents too."

_End confessional_

_Confessional Noah_

"Oh I can just hear the fangirls who wanted us to get together squealing and fainting of pure joy." He says with a smirk. "Also the ones who were completely against it screaming in anger." His smirk fades. "Next time I see Sierra, she's going to murder me for 'stealing her man.'"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera pans over to Colin, James, and Christopher not far away. Colin is looking over at Noah and Cody with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"HA! Called it!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashes to Marzia, who is in the girls' bathroom finishing up brushing her teeth. Kalani walks in and leans on the sink next to her.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Marzy is probably the only person I'd consider a friend in this entire competition. I still need to make sure we're good. I plan on taking her to the finale and she better be trying the same with me."

_End confessional_

* * *

"Hey Marzy!" Kalani greeted. "Man, we never get to talk anymore."

"I know right!" Marzia responded. "It's been pretty crazy ever since we got new teams."

"Totally." Kalani paused, then asked. "I know it's probably rude to talk about game since it's the first time we talked in a while, but we still have that alliance, right?"

Marzia chuckled. "Don't worry about it I understand, and to answer your question, of course."

Kalani smiled. "Good, I'm excited for the finale. We're going to get there and make it the first all-girl finale!"

"Uh, yeah." Marzia said, with less enthusiasm.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"Kalani is my friend, but if I were to choose who to go to the finale with, it'd be Colin." Marzia blushes a little. "But, I can't let her know that! She'd get upset."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Chris's voice then rang on the loudspeaker. "Hello losers, meet me at the fire pit for an announcement, and for today's challenge.

Camera flashed to Chris and the final nine. "Good morning everybody. I have got some very special news! Taylor is returning!"

"Huh!?" Colin squeaked, a little horrified.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

"Ok, look, what I did to Taylor has _really_ been pulling at my conscience. I'm just not cut out for doing mean things like that. What I really just want to do is apologize to her, but I don't think she'd want me to say anything to her."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Haha, just kidding. There won't be any more returns this season." Chris confirmed.

"Oh, uh, heh, cool." Colin replied awkwardly.

"What's your problem geek?" Madelyn asked.

Colin glared and replied sarcastically, "The fact that I didn't see your _charming _personality today yet, but I'm all fine and dandy now."

Madelyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Loser."

"Madelyn, be more polite. I can sense through his aura that something is bothering him." Dawn told her.

"Look Dawn, I get that you're trying to make me a 'better person', but me and him hate each other, we'll never get along. So when it comes to him, just let it go" Madelyn said.

Dawn then said, "But Madelyn-"

She was cut off by Chris who said, "Stop with the interruptions. Now for the real news: Welcome to the merge."

This was met with cheers.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"Truthfully, I'm not all that surprised that I have made it to the merge. That's what happens when you have superior intelligence like mine. What makes this accomplishment even sweeter is the fact that that James has made it too." He then gets serious. "Though I'm not as happy with Kalani. Though we are in an 'alliance' it's only a matter of time before she tries to get rid of me. Though I believe I will take her out before that happens."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Noah_

"It's about time I made merge. After doing not so well in the past, it's about time I show that I can be a real contender."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"Well, well, well. I've made it to the merge. It's not that surprising due to my excellent strategy. Now I just need to figure out on who to take out first. The obvious choice is Christopher, but I am in an alliance with him, and he isn't the person to stab someone in the back. So I can still use him."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional James_

"I-I made it." He has a gigantic smile on his face. "I can't believe I made it. A-and Christopher is still here too. M-maybe I have a shot at this game."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Here I am at the merge. Not surprising since I _am_ the greatest. Chris might as well give me the money."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dawn_

"I must admit I am happy to have made it. I must thank Mother Nature for helping me. If only B was here too." She gives a sigh.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Marzia_

"Evviva! E Colin ho fatto per la fusione! This is so exciting." (Trans: Hooray! Colin and I have made it to the merge.)"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

"Whoa, did not expect that!" He points to the camera. "See I told you Colleen that I can do it! Again I'm sorry Taylor if you are watching."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Cody_

"Woohoo! Made it to the merge for second time! Hopefully this time I'll make it to the end instead of the semifinals. Gotta say, it sucks to make it that close only to lose to a complete jerk."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Now that that's out of the way," Chris said, "It's time to introduce today's challenge."

"Which I will be winning." Madelyn bragged.

"Keep telling yourself that." Colin deadpanned.

"You wanna go geek!?" Madelyn snapped.

Before Colin could comeback, Chris interrupted the two. "Shut up!" This got their attention. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, _again_, today's challenge is a painful game of laser tag."

"How will this be painful?" Noah asked. "The big bad laser guns don't actually physically hurt anyone."

"Glad you asked Noah! While that is usually true, these laser guns are special." Chris explained. "Special as in they actually zap you. Like so." Chris then shot Noah with a laser, and the bookworm screamed in agony as he was zapped by the laser.

"Noah!" Cody exclaimed when Chris finished zapping Noah.

Chris laughed. "Aw man, that was too good. Anyway, the rules are simple: if you get hit by a laser, then you'll be out and you must report back here. Last man standing wins. Other than that, there really isn't any rules."

Chris tosses everyone a laser gun then said, "You have ten minutes before the game starts, good luck."

* * *

The camera flashed to Colin and Marzia walking in the woods together. They were both smiling at each other. Colin was the first to speak, "Man, I still can't believe we've made it to merge. At this rate, the two of us will be at the finale."

Marzia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I truthfully didn't expect to make it this far, yet here I am!"

Chris's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "And the challenge has now officially started, start hunting each other!"

Colin and Marzia looked at each other. Colin then said, "We need a game plan…"

"Well first things first, if one of us gets out, then the other needs to run as soon as it happens." Marzia said. "That way we won't both get out."

"That's a good idea. Man you're so smart." Colin gushed.

Marzia blushed, and opened to mouth to say something when a laser came out of nowhere and zapped Colin. Colin screamed, but managed to tell Marzia to run away, which she complied.

"And Colin is already out. Man you really fail dude." Chris said over the loudspeaker.

Madelyn and Dawn came out of the woods, Madelyn smirking the entire time. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. You were such an easy target."

Colin glared and asked, "How'd you even find us?"

"I apologize, but I sensed your auras." Dawn told him. "Speaking of which, I see in yours, there is a lot of regret."

"What's this loser have to regret?" Madelyn taunted.

"The fact that I didn't get people to eliminate you when we were still on a team." Colin told her, then smirked. "But now since we're at merge, it looks like your time will almost be up."

"As if! I'm the greatest, and I'll be winning the million." Madelyn spat back.

"Colin, return to the fire pit." Chris said.

Colin got up. He glared at Madelyn, then said. "Just you wait." He looked at Dawn. "See ya Dawn, and good luck." He then started to walk towards the fire pit.

"Loser." Madelyn mumbled.

* * *

_Confessional Dawn_

"I've tried everything I could to try to get Madelyn more considerate, but those two just will never see eye-to-eye. She's been having good progress too."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to Noah and Cody. They were watching each other's backs. All of a sudden, some bushes started to rustle they both point their guns toward the bushes and Cody asks, "Wh-whose there?"

"Cody! Noah!" Marzia exclaims coming up from behind the bush. She goes and hugs Cody.

"I thought I would've been out soon after Colin was shot, but I'm glad I found you guys!" The fashionista said.

"I'm glad you found us too!" Cody told her. "We can work together!"

* * *

_Confessional Noah_

"Yeah, she's a part of our alliance, but that's only because of Colin. Now she thinks she can just come up and join us whenever. Honey, you're mistaken. Also, I'm not the jealous type, but I don't like how close she and Cody are getting."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed to Kalani who was alone, that is until she found Christopher and James. The gymnast smirked and walked towards the two. "Hey _buddies._"

Christopher immediately shocked her.

She squeaked in pain and once she was done getting shocked she glared at Christopher. "What was that for!?"

"Kalani has been eliminated." Chris said over a loud speaker.

"What do you mean, I'm only playing the game." Christopher said innocently.

"But we're in an alliance!" Kalani shot back.

"B-but you shot me last challenge. And you keep saying how we should keep the alliance a secret." James mumbled.

"Exactly." Christopher agreed. "No hard feelings Kalani."

Kalani just huffed and stomped in the direction of the fire pit.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Really!? We're supposed to be in an alliance! I mean yeah, I was planning on doing the same to them once there was like five people left, but still! Ugh! He really ticks me off!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Sorry about that James, I'm usually not one to stab my allies in the back, but Kalani isn't trustworthy in the slightest." Christopher told the shy emo.

James smiled and replied, "D-don't worry about it. I understand."

"Thanks James." Christopher smiled back. The two started to walk in the direction opposite of Kalani.

* * *

Camera flashed to Madelyn and Dawn. The two were crawling on the ground being sneaky.

"Do you sense any auras Dawn?" Madelyn asked the aura whisperer.

"I don't sense any immediately close by, but I can try to enlarge my range to see if I can find any." Dawn replied. She then sat down Indian style and took a deep breath in. Then exhale. She opened her eyes a couple seconds later and said, "I sense a couple auras in this direction. She pointed in the direction she sensed the auras.

"Got it!" Madelyn replied. The two started sneaking toward the auras.

* * *

Camera flashed to Noah, Cody, and Marzia. They were casually walking in the forest when they heard a battle cry, and Madelyn jumped out from a bush. She shot at the three, but only managed to get Noah.

"Noah!" Cody exclaimed as his boyfriend got shocked.

"Madelyn be careful!" Dawn called out. Marzia then shocked Dawn.

"Ow!" The aura whisperer squealed.

"Crap! Dawn!" Madelyn exclaimed. She glared at Marzia and was about to shoot until Dawn said, "Madelyn just run away hurry!"

Madelyn wanted to stay and fight, but she ended up doing what Dawn told her.

"Dawn and Noah are out!" Chris announced.

Cody ran over to Noah and kneeled down next to him. "Noah are you alright!?"

"I wonder, I mean, I just got electrocuted. I'm perfectly peachy thank you very much." Noah sarcastically replied.

Cody then glared in the direction that Madelyn ran off in and said, "I'm gonna get her back for this Noah don't you worry."

"Well someone is going to get their ass kicked. And I'm not talking about Madelyn." Noah said.

Cody then took off his shirt.

"Uh, not that I'm not enjoying what's happening, but what are you doing?" Noah asked.

Instead of replying, Cody got some berries from a nearby bush and smeared the juice on his face. He then tied his shirt to his head like a bandana.

"It's time to kick ass and chew some bubble gum, and I'm all outta bubblegum." Cody stated. Noah face palmed and Marzia looked at the tech geek in confusion.

"Did you really just say that?" Noah questioned.

"I'm not sure what's happening…" Marzia muttered.

"Same here." Dawn added.

"I'm leaving." Noah said as he got up. "Let's go 'aura whisperer'."

"Coming." Dawn said. She got up and the two walked in the direction of the campfire pit.

"Uh, so it's just you and me against Christopher and James and also Madelyn." Marzia told Cody.

"Let's do this." Cody said with extreme determination.

* * *

Camera flashed to Christopher and James. All of a sudden, Cody came on screen, swinging on a vine. He shot at the two and managed to hit Christopher.

"Ch-Christopher!" James exclaimed. Marzia popped out of a bush and shot at James, but the shy emo saw her and dodged. He then shot at Marzia, but the fashionista ducked down behind the bush before the laser hit her.

James then got shot in the back and got shocked.

Camera panned over to Cody who had his gun raised.

"Christopher and James have been eliminated!" Chris announced.

"I have say you do have some amazing skills Cody. I respect that." Christopher said.

Cody then lost the serious demeanor and smiled. "Thanks!"

"Good job Cody!" Marzia said, walking out from the bush she was hiding behind. "Now we need to find Madelyn and take her out!"

"Finding me won't be necessary, and you won't be getting me out."

Marzia turned around and Cody glared in the direction the voice came from. He raised his laser gun.

"U-um Christopher, I-I think we should leave." James said to the Type-A.

"I agree, let's go." Christopher got up, and helped James up too. The duo then walked back to the fire pit.

The remaining three just stared each other down. That is until Marzia took the first shot towards Madelyn. Madelyn dodged it and shot towards Cody. The tech geek dodged the laser. Lasers filled the air. Nobody was able to get a hit. But then Marzia screamed in pain as she was shocked.

"Marzia has been eliminated!" Chris said.

Cody and Madelyn ignored the announcement and kept shooting at each other.

"You won't be winning geek face!" Madelyn called out. "You're too weak!"

"You're too cocky!" Cody shot back.

"Thanks." Madelyn said.

The lasers kept getting shot through the air, but finally, there was a sudden scream of pain. Marzia looked in shock. The fashionista then smiled, stood up, ran to Cody and hugged him.

"Hai vinto Cody!" Marzia exclaimed. (Trans: You won Cody!)

"I won?" Cody looked in shock. He then got a big smile, threw his hands in the air and yelled, "I won!"

"Congrats to Cody, he actually managed to get immunity! Somehow… Seriously I don't know how." Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

She scoffs and says, "The only reason he won was because I got distracted by… uh by the sky! It looked so beautiful, almost as beautiful as me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera panned in to show Madelyn sitting on the cabin porch holding her chin in her palm. She was just glaring ahead of her.

Dawn walked up to her and said, "Hello Madelyn, you did great in today's challenge."

Instead of saying a cocky remark, Madelyn replied, "Thanks I guess…"

Dawn sighed and sat down next to Madelyn. She then said, "I have a bad feeling that you are going to get eliminated."

"What makes you say that?" Madelyn asked.

"Well the facts that you aren't that well liked and you just showed yourself as a big threat today." Dawn told her. "Also, I sense that tonight, you will have a lot of anger in you. Even more than you have now."

Madelyn smirked and said, "Well don't worry, I know for a fact I won't be eliminated tonight."

"What makes you so sure?" Dawn asked.

"Because I have this." Madelyn proceeded to take out the McClain invincibility statue. Dawn gasped.

"Wh-where did you find this?" Dawn asked.

"Back on Boney Island. It was next to the egg I found." Madelyn replied.

* * *

A flash back of when Madelyn was looking for an egg appered.

_Madelyn was looking for an egg in some bushes. "Ugh! This challenge is so retarded!"_

_She pushed leaves out of the way of another bush, and she smirked at what she saw. "Well, what do we have here?"_

_The camera then showed a mutant egg and the invincibility statue next to each other._

* * *

Madelyn had a smirk on her face.

Dawn smiled and said, "This means you won't be the one eliminated!"

"Nope." Madelyn replied confidently. "Let those loser vote for me, it'll be useless for them to anyway."

The camera panned over to Christopher, who accidently heard the entire conversation.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I know listening to people's conversations is impolite, but when I heard she had the immunity idol, I knew that could be dangerous to have around in the game."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn walked up to the cabin and was about to go inside until she heard Christopher's voice saying, "So it's agreed, You five will vote out Madelyn with James and me?"

Madelyn heard Colin scoff and say, "Heck yeah I'm in."

Then Noah, "Meh whatever."

Cody, "Yeah, it'll be revenge for getting Noah out earlier."

Kalani, "She has just proven to be a huge threat, so why not?"

And Marzia, "Sure."

Madelyn scowled, but it then turned into a smirk.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ha! They think they can eliminate me! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I pull this baby out." She takes out the immunity idol.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashes to night time, then it zooms into campfire pit area. The contestants were all sitting on the log stumps and Chris was standing in front of them.

"Well losers, it's time for the first vote of the merge. Everybody but Cody is eligible to be eliminated. Still trying to figure out how he won…" Chris said.

"I'm too happy to be insulted by that right now." Cody said.

"Darn. Oh well, get to voting." Chris said.

* * *

_Confessional Colin_

He draws an X on a picture. "Heh Madelyn is going to be so ticked."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"I can say she won't be seeing this coming." He says as he puts an X on a picture.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

She puts an X on a picture, then turns it around to show a picture of Colin. "Despite Christopher being the one to try to eliminate me, this geek has been annoying to me since day one."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashes back to the campfire pit. Chris then explains, "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow, and you're are safe from elimination tonight. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will leave-"

Madelyn stands off and cuts Chris off saying, "Before we start, I would like to use this to nullify all votes towards me." Madelyn takes out the immunity idol. She smirks at the other contestants, waiting to see their expressions, but no one looks shocked.

"Uh ok then. Let's see, that nullifies a whole 0 votes! You just wasted your immunity idol." Chris told Madelyn while laughing.

"W-wait what!?" Madelyn exclaims. "But I heard you all planning to vote for me!"

Christopher then stood up and said, "Well that was the intention."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Madelyn asked.

"Well, it's quite simple…"

* * *

Another flashback appears, it shows everybody except Madelyn and Dawn in the girl's cabin.

"_So I have some news I should share. Madelyn has an immunity idol." Christopher says._

"_What!? How?" Colin asked._

"_She found it on Boney Island. I just found out about it." Christopher says. "Look, this is a dangerous item to have in the game, so we need to get rid of it."_

"_H-How? If we vote for her, then she'll just use the idol." James says._

"_Which is why I came up with a plan. We all vote Dawn, who is Madelyn's closest ally, out. But, we should make Madelyn think we are voting for her so she will use the idol." Christopher explains._

"_How do you plan on doing that?" Kalani asked._

"_We wait here, and when Madelyn comes by, I'll ask if you guys are all in for voting her out. Naturally, you'll all agree. Then she will think she is the one being eliminated." Christopher explains. "What do you say?"_

"_I think we should do it." Noah says. Everyone else agreed._

"_Speaking of which, here she comes." Cody warns._

"_Well that was really convenient." Colin says. "Kinda like in cartoons or stories when the plot needs to continue forward."_

* * *

The flash back ends to show Madelyn with a gaping mouth.

"And you know the rest." Christopher says.

"But… But…"Madelyn stands speechless. She then gasps and says, "Wait you said you all voted for-"

"Dawn, yes." Christopher says.

"What?" Dawn exclaims.

"Ugh! Thanks for ruining the surprise Christopher." Chris groans.

"Ugh! How could I let this happen!?" Madelyn yells.

Dawn walks up to her friend, and puts an arm on her shoulder. She then says, "Madelyn it's alright."

"No it's not! You've just been eliminated!" Madelyn exclaims.

Dawn sighs then tells Madelyn, "Yes I was eliminated, and I am sad about that, but I want to tell you something before I go. Now I have been trying my best to help you become friendlier. I can say that some days are better than others, but you have come a long way. Earlier when I congratulated you on doing well in the challenge, you said thank you instead of a cocky remark. You're slowly becoming a better person. I want you to try and stay like that. Remember all the things I tried helping you out with. I know you can win this game."

Madelyn then hugged Dawn, surprising everyone. "Thanks Dawn. You're a really good friend, and… I actually mean that."

"Thank you Madelyn." Dawn replied, hugging Madelyn back.

"And on that day, the Grinch's heart grew three sizes." Colin said.

* * *

The camera flashed to the Slingshot of Shame, with Dawn in it. Madelyn and Chris were standing on the dock.

"Madelyn, I do hope you win. I know you have the ability to." Dawn said.

Madelyn smirked and cockily said, "Thanks Dawn, I know I will win. I mean, I am the best."

Chris then said, "Not that this isn't a wonderful friendship moment and all, buuuut…" The host then pressed a button, and Dawn was shot away.

Chris turns toward the camera and says, "Well, Dawn is the first one out post-merge. And I gotta say, I totally didn't see that one coming. So, how will everyone deal with the merge? Will Madelyn be able to last now she is alone? And will I figure out how the heck Cody managed to win the challenge? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

**Yay! We're at the merge! I've been waiting for this! The merge is probably going to be my favorite part to write. Ok, let me apologize for taking months to finish this. There have been times when I was really busy, and when I wasn't busy, I wasn't motivated to write. Also, since I've been using laptop my school gave out to type this, and I'm going to have to turn it in at the end of the year, it's going to be harder to update, but I'm still going to try! The computer I have is 10 years old, and word crashes a lot. I also have very low patience… I still need to update 'Once a Cheater Always a Cheater.' It's so close to being done! Anyways, onto this. I bet you didn't expect Dawn to be eliminated. If you did then… screw you, you're totally lying :U lol jk. At first I wasn't sure on who I would have come up with the plan to eliminate Dawn. I originally I thought Colin since he and Madelyn hate each other. Or Kalani since she's Kalani. But I thought about it, and I feel like I have been underestimating Christopher's intelligence in past chapters, so I made him come up with it. I hope it isn't OOC for Christopher though. I know he isn't one to stab people in the back, but I'm not sure if this counts as stabbing Dawn in the back or not. Oh well, I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you did too. One more thing before I go: So that past couple chapters I've been saying to vote on a poll. No one was, and I was kinda sad about it, but then I realized… I forgot to make it public XD So it's public now, feel free to vote if you want! Anywhos, that's all. Hope you liked! And Baiiii! ~CV**

**Votes:**

Christopher- Dawn

Kalani- Dawn

Dawn- Colin

Noah- Dawn

Marzia- Dawn

Cody- Dawn

Madelyn- Colin

Colin- Dawn

James- Dawn

_Dawn- 7 votes_

_Colin- 2 votes_

**_Eliminated: Dave, Sky (quit), Staci, Tyrin, Sugar, Leshawna, Taylor, B, Dawn_**

**Remaining Contestants: **Christopher, Cody, Colin, James, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah


	12. CH 10:Ukufa's got Talent

Remaining Eight: Christopher, Cody, Colin, James, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… The merge has finally come! Despite being every camper for themselves, the only one not with a partner was Kalani. The remaining contestants had to play a game of laser tag. Both Madelyn and Cody showed their skills, but in the end the tech geek managed to win. I still am trying to figure out how. Madelyn told Dawn she held the immunity idol, but unlucky for her, Christopher over heard this. He devised a plan to get Madelyn to use her immunity idol. This resulted in Dawn's shocking elimination. What will the merge bring? And how will Madelyn fare without Dawn? Find out now on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The camera pans in to show Madelyn on her cabin's steps glaring straight ahead of her. Kalani comes into shot. She has a smirk on her face. The gymnast walks up to Madelyn and says, "Well, well it seems someone is alone in the competition now."

Madelyn sends a death glare and demands, "What do you want?"

Kalani gets serious. "What I want is for you to join an alliance with Marzia and me." Kalani tells her.

"Why should I? You two were part of the scheme to get Dawn out." Madelyn replied.

"I mean we are the last three girls standing and you are alone now. Without anyone, you're an easy target." Kalani explained to the stuck up girl.

"Excuse me, but I can easily still win this competition. I am the best." Madelyn cockily says. "And besides, I could hold your alliance with Marzia against you. I could tell everyone and you'll be out of here," She snaps her fingers, "just like that.

Kalani eyes widen. She then sighs and says, "What do you want in order to be part of the alliance."

Madelyn thought for a second. She shrugged and replied, "I guess a promise that I'll be the one you take to the finale, not Marzia."

Kalani quickly replies with, "Deal." The two shake on it.

_Confessional Kalani_

"Adding Madelyn to the alliance was a smart idea. I need her and she definitely needs this alliance. My 'alliance' with Christopher and James is up. It's time for those two to leave."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

She gives a light laugh. "As if I wasn't going to join this alliance. Even though I could've still won this game without it, it's better to have something to help back me up. I just wanted to mess with Kalani. I need something to cheer me up a little!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashes over to Colin, Noah, Marzia, and Cody. The tech geek was still talking about his first individual immunity.

"Aw man, winning immunity feels so good!" Cody exclaims. "Not only do you feel secure, but it definitely helps you feel better about yourself."

"Yes because you totally need your ego to be stroked more Codester." Colin sarcastically said.

"At least he wasn't the first one out of the challenge." Noah told the sarcastic geek.

"Yeah… well… How was i supposed to know Dawn and the wicked witch of Ukufa were following us?" Colin retorted.

"Colin don't worry, you'll do good in the next challenge." Marzia said.

"Oh yes stroke Mr. 'CV's' ego more." Noah said mockingly.

Colin smirked an rolled his eyes at Noah. "Whatever."

* * *

The camera flashes to Christopher and James. They were sitting at the campfire pit leaning on each other. Christopher had a smirk on his face while James had a sincere smile.

"Last night went perfectly as planned." Christopher said. "We managed to take out both Dawn and the immunity idol. At this rate the two of us will be at the finale in no time."

James smile grew and he replied, "Yeah, I'm really excited. I-I really never expected to get this far."

"I don't know why you'd think that." Christopher said. "You are perfectly capable. You're smart, you are pretty athletic, and you're extremely nice."

James blushed and said, "Y-yeah, but you are so much smarter, Kalani is so much more athletic, and I'm way too shy to actually talk to people easily."

"James, I don't want you thinking so lowly of yourself. You are capable and yes, you may not be the smartest or the most athletic, but you have a big heart. You don't need to be very social for people to see that." Christopher tells him.

"Th-thanks." James bashfully replies.

_Confessional James_

"That was really nice of Christopher to say those things. And coming from him, they made me feel a lot better." He gets a monster blush on his face. "T-truth is… I-I like Christopher. A lot. And… I kinda wanna see if he wants to be in a relationship. B-but I-I don't know how to ask him."

_End Confessional_

James turns toward Christopher. He takes a deep breath and says, "H-hey Christopher. C-can I ask you s-something."

"Of course, you can ask me anything James." Christopher responded.

"W-well I-I wanted t-to know i-if-" James was cut off by Chris's voice which was heard over a loud speaker saying, "Alright losers, it's time for your challenge!"

"I-I'll ask you later." James told Christopher, who nodded in response.

* * *

The camera flash to the remaining contestants standing in front of a stage which Chris and Chef stood on. "Alright everyone, today's challenge is a talent show." Chris announced.

_Confessional James_

_"_A-a talent sh-show? Y-you mean performing in front of other p-people?"

_End Confessional_

"Wow such an original idea Chris." Colin sarcastically said. "This is what? The third time this show is having a talent show."

"I have to agree with him." Noah said. "Why are we doing another talent contest?"

"Because Chris doesn't have an imagination anymore." Chef said, causing said host to glare at him.

"Because i said so, and i'm the host." Chris said. "Anyways, there is a twist this time. Everybody will be partnered up with somebody else, and you both will have to come together and perform your talent. And you will be judged by me, Chef, and veteran Ella!"

The songbird came out onto stage with multiple birds, squirrels, and deer. _"Hello final eighhhht! About to see your talents, i can hardly waaiiiiiiiiiiittt!" _she sang.

"No singing from you Ella!" Chris snapped.

"Oh my apologies Chris." Ella responded.

"Why did i bring _her _back." Chris mumbled to himself.

"Because you're not that smart." Chef said, earning another glare from Chris.

"Oh Chris, don't show anger, show love!" Ella told the host. Chris's eye twitched in annoyance.

_Confessional Kalani_

She snickers. "I bet Ella's niceness is killing Chris from the inside."

_End Confessional_

"Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, and Cody will spin a roulette to see who their partner will be." Chris says. Chef pushes a roulette similar to the one used in Pahkitew's finale on screen.

"Wait, why them?" Noah asked.

"Because it's polite to let the ladies choose." Chris says.

_Confessional Marzia_

"When is Chris ever polite?"

_End Confessional_

"Hey wait! I'm not a girl!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well you are the girl in yours and Noah's relationship." Colin said.

"Wha- No I'm not!" Cody turns towards Marzia. "I'm not the girl, right Marzia."

"Uh… well…" Marzia hesitated. "I mean… I apologize Cody, but i got nothing. You are the girl."

Cody groaned then said, "Fine." He walked up to the roulette and pulled the lever. The roulette spun and spun until it landed on James's face.

Cody turn towards James and said, "Welp, it looks like we're partners." Cody held out his hand. James hesitantly shook Cody's hand. The shy emo gave a Christopher a worried glance. To which the type-A gave a reassuring smile.

Kalani then walked up the the roulette and pulled the lever. It ended up landing on Christopher. Kalani smiled at Christopher and said, "Well this should be fun! Hopefully we won't argue like back when we were on a team."

_Confessional Kalani_

"UGH! You have got to be kidding! I was planning on eliminating him today! But I really need immunity to keep me safe…" She gives a sigh. "I guess Courtney 2.0 is staying another day…"

_End Confessional_

Christopher gave a stressed sigh and said, "Yes, I hope our need to be in control doesn't interfere with our working together."

Madelyn stomped up to the roulette. "Of course i get stuck with either a lazy smart mouthed nerd or an annoying ugly smart mouthed geek face who annoys the crap out of me."

"It could be worse." Noah told Madelyn. "At least you don't have to worry about working with yourself."

Madelyn rolled her eyes then spun the lever. "I'd still rather have the nerd than geek face." she muttered. The roulette ended up stopping on Colin.

"Oh come on!" Both Madelyn and Colin exclaimed.

Chris chuckled and said, "I was hoping you'd get each other. That means Marzia and Noah, you two are working together!"

Marzia awkwardly looked at Noah.

_Confessional Marzia_

"Truthfully, sometimes i feel Noah doesn't really like me. So i don't know how i feel being his partner."

_End Confessional_

Now that you all have your partners," Chris said. "You have a couple of hours to come up with a talent and practice it before performing it. Good luck! Actually I take that back. I hope this goes horribly wrong for all of you!"

"Don't worry, i wish you all good luck!" Ella cheerfully said.

Chris glared at the songbird. "Just go."

* * *

The camera flashed to Marzia and Noah. The two were just sitting silently.

"So…" Marzia said, breaking the silence. "What talents do you have?"

Noah shrugged. "Being sarcastic and doing nothing."

Marzia sighed. "I figured as much."

* * *

Camera flashed over to Madelyn and Colin who were sitting in the mess hall and glaring at each other with their arms folded, in silence. They both kept glaring not losing their concentration.

Madelyn then sighed and said, "Alright look, i hate you, you hate me. Nothing surprising about that."

"You know it." Colin said.

"But, we _are_ partners in this challenge, and i say we should at least try to work together to win this, ok?" Madelyn told him.

Colin sighed and nodded his head. "Fine i guess you are right about that."

_Confessional Madelyn _

_"_As much as i don't want to work with him, I need immunity more than anybody else here! Even with my alliance I could still get eliminated if the guys wanted to team up on me. That, and i can just hear Dawn's voice in my head telling me to try and work together with him."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed over to Cody and James.

"So James." Cody started. "What kind of talent do you have?"

James hesitated at first, but then said, "I-I don't know."

Cody thought for a second. "What interests do you have?"

"H-huh? Wh-why do you… want to know?" James asked.

Cody smiled. "Then maybe we can make our talent something we are both interested in." Cody told James.

"Oh… ok. Um, well i like horror movies… and uh I love music." James said.

"That's what we can do!" Cody exclaimed, making James jump a little.

"Wh-what?" James asked.

"One of us can sing while the other plays an instrument!" Cody explained.

"W-well I-I can't play any instruments." James said.

"Then leave that to me!" Cody said. "I can play a mean keyboard!"

* * *

The camera then flashed over to Christopher and Kalani.

"Well, looks like we're partners again." Kalani said.

"It seems like it." Christopher said.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, what is your talent?" Kalani asked.

"Hm? Why would you like to know?" Christopher asked the gymnast. "I mean wouldn't it make sense for you to throw the challenge to eliminate me?"

"Because i want to win immunity to keep us both safe, I mean, we _are _in an alliance, and if we both win immunity, we're both safe." Kalani explained.

_Confessional Christopher_

"Well i can't say I'm not surprised that this 'alliance' is still going. Although, Kalani most likely is just wanting immunity so she can stay safe. I bet she was planning on eliminating me up until we became partners."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

"I obviously don't care if he gets immunity or not, he's gone first chance i get, but I still need him to think we have an alliance."

_End Confessional_

"So i'll ask again, what's your talent? It's obvious mine is Gymnastics, but hopefully we can work our two talents together." Kalani said to Christopher.

"Oh, um." Christopher hesitated. "My talent may or may not be pole dancing." The type-A blushed.

"Pole dancing?" Kalani reiterated. Christopher nodded.

"Huh…" After a moment of awkward silence, Kalani burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! Pole dancing! Hahahahaha! This is too good!"

"I-it isn't that funny Kalani." Christopher stuttered.

"Oh yes it is!" Kalani, still laughing hysterically, said.

An irritated Christopher pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Ok, enough laughing an let's get to work on our performance."

* * *

The camera flashed over to Colin and Madelyn. The two still hadn't thought of what to do for their talent. Madelyn was starting to get aggravated.

"Ugh!" Madelyn screamed. "What the heck are we even going to do? I mean, I'm good with just about anything, but I have no clue what you're good at."

"Video games, school, drawing Anime." Colin listed.

"Well none of those are going to win us immunity!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"What do you think we should do?" Colin said, starting to get aggravated himself. He then sarcastically said, "Let's sing and dance to High School Musical! Show the world the wonderful friendship we have."

Madelyn rolled her eyes at Colin's sarcasm, but she then got an idea. "We _can_ dance! Like they do on Dancing with the Celebrities or whatever."

Colin then said, "Dance? Like, me dance with you. The two of us dancing to-"

"Duh! What else did you think I meant?" Madelyn interrupted. "Besides, it's not like you have any better ideas!"

Colin thought for a second then replied, "Alright, dancing it is."

_Confessional Colin_

"Well this is going to _totally_ end well." He said sarcastically.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed over to Cody and James. They moved into the guys cabin and Cody had his keyboard out, and James had a microphone in his hand.

"Alright James, I'll start playing the keyboard and you'll sing when the time comes." Cody told James, who nodded in return.

Cody started to play his keyboard. James listened and waited to when he was supposed to start, but when the time came, he couldn't do it. Not with Cody in the room. Yeah Cody was nice and James wasn't as shy as he used to be, but he still couldn't sing in front of him.

Cody stopped playing his keyboard and asked, "Is everything alright dude?"

James sat on a bed and said, "I-I-I don't think I can do this. I-I can't sing in front of other people."

"I know you can!" Cody told him, trying to help him.

"N-no, I-I can't. I still have a hard t-time talking to people." James replied.

Cody sat next to him. "Dude, there isn't anything to be afraid of. Nobody is going to judge you poorly."

"Th-that's not the problem." James told the tech geek.

"Then what is?" Cody asked.

"I-I don't know…" James said to him. "I'm j-just way too shy…"

Cody put a reassuring hand on James's shoulder. "Dude, you can overcome this shyness. I know you can." James smiled.

_Confessional James_

"Cody and I n-never really interacted that much, but d-despite that, he's being really nice to me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Camera flashed back over to Marzia and Noah. Noah was reading a book while Marzia sat on the ground listing different things they could do.

"Ribbon twirling?" Marzia asked.

"I'm not that gay." Noah replied.

"Sand art?"

"Can either of us draw?"

"Magic tricks?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Singing?"

"I don't sing."

"You did back in the third season pretty often." Marzia said.

"Because if I didn't, then I would have been eliminated." Noah told her.

"But you can't be fully safe unless you win immunity here!" Marzia told him.

Noah sighed and thought for a moment before saying, "I can do stand up comedy."

"But, I'm not that funny." Marzia said.

"You don't have to say any of the jokes." Noah said.

"But, we both have to perform the talent." Marzia explained.

"Then you can make the outfits we wear, and maybe you can exaggerate my jokes or something." Noah told her.

Marzia sighed. "I guess we don't have anything else to do. I'll go and start with the clothes."

"Alright, have a grand ol time." Noah replied, not caring. Marzia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Camera flashed over to Kalani and Christopher. The latter now wearing a black turtleneck and tight pants, and the former wearing her pink gymnastics clothes and is now holding a ribbon. The two had been practicing their performance and were pretty tuckered out.

"I believe it's a good time to take a break." Christopher said.

"Too much pole dancing?" Kalani teases.

Christopher gets a little flustered. "Actually yes, it does take a lot of effort."

_Confessional Christopher_

"I know we have to entertain the judges with our talent, but… this is still so embarrassing!"

_End Confessional_

"Well i have to go to the bathroom anyway." Kalani told Christopher. She then started walking to the bathroom.

On her way, she walked by the guys cabin, and she managed to hear some wonderful singing.

_"__When you cry I'd Wipe away all of your tears._

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And i held your hand through all of these years…"_

"Woah." She muttered. She could tell that the voice belonged to James. It couldn't have been Noah or Colin, and Cody's voice wasn't as manly sounding as this voice. It was such a good voice too.

_Confessional Kalani_

She still has a surprised expression on her face. "Whoa. James has an amazing voice. Him and Cody practically have this challenge in the bag." Her whole demeanor turns devious. "I just have to fix that."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to the stage with Chris standing on it. "Well, it's now time for the talent show to finally start!" the host says towards the camera. "In this, each pair will perform the talent they have prepared in front of me, Chef," the camera shows a shot of the large chef he just gives the camera a quick glance. "And Ella." A shot of the songbird is shown. There is multiple birds flying around her and she has a squirrel on her head. Ella waves to the camera.

"Hello everyone!" Ella says towards the camera.

The camera shows Chris who is now in his seat next to Chef. "Now the first one's up are Marzia and Noah."

The two go up onto stage. Noah is wearing a black sweater vest with a white dress shirt that is tucked in, black pants, and black shoes. Marzia on the other hand is wearing a pure white dress that goes down to her knees and white heels.

Noah then starts his act. "So I'm in biology class, and the teacher is talking about hurricane Katrina. He then asks the sluttiest girl in class 'What were some of the effects of Hurricane Katrina?' to which she answered:"

"Um, everything got all wet and dirty." Marzia said, making a voice to sound more air headed.

"To which i say aloud 'Jessica, nobody wants to know how your weekend went.'" This was met with laughter from everyone.

"Y'know." Said Noah. "Not only does Justin Beiber sound terrible, but he is also terrifying, i mean, if you think about it, he has direct command over an army of teenage girls who threaten death if someone talks bad about him. Imagine what would happen if he demanded sacrifice!" The audience laughed again.

"Putting violently in front of any action makes it funnier." Said Noah. "Violently makes out."

"Violently twerks." says Marzia.

"Violently farts."

"Violently babysits children."

"Violently murders seven babies."

"Violently worries about that last one." Marzia looks at Noah a little frightened.

"Hey Marzia."

"Yes Noah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Marzia replied actually making a confused face.

"When you ascended the Earth's crust from Hell." More laughter came from the audience. Marzia on the other hand glared at Noah.

"Hey Marzia, may i borrow your face, my butt is going to be on vacation." Noah says to Marzia. The audience laughs.

Marzia glares at Noah, crosses her arms, and says, "You know Noah, I'm trying to see your point of view, but I don't think I can get my head that far up my butt."

"Oh man this was hilarious!" Chris said still laughing. "I give it a 8!"

"I've heard funnier." Chef said. "I'll give it a 6."

"Oh some of those were just so mean, for that i'll have to subtract some points. I apologize, but i must only give you a 9!" Ella says.

"So your final score is 23! Not bad." Chris says to Noah and Marzia. "Up next is Colin and Madelyn."

The music starts playing, being 'Thinking Out Loud.' Colin and Madelyn come out on to stage from opposite ends and go straight to each other. Madelyn is wearing a light pink strapless dress that reaches her knees, hot pink heels, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. Colin on the other hand is wearing a purple dress shirt, a black tie, black shorts, and black shoes.

The two dance to the music with fluid motion. They surprisingly are in rhythm with each other. The two dance wonderfully all the way until the music stops. Everyone applauds the two.

"Woah, now that was good." Chris says. "Though i was really hoping for more arguing and you two completely messing this up, but this was good too. I give it an 8."

"I think my ice cold heart just thawed." Chef says with tears in his eyes. " Y'all get an 8 from me too!"

"Oh that was simply beautiful! I give it a 10!" Ella says, still clapping.

"That brings your score up to 26! Which means Noah and Marzia are out of the rankings!" Chris announces.

The camera shows Noah and Marzia both frowning. Colin mouths 'sorry' to them both.

"For our third act we have James and Cody!" Chris says.

* * *

The camera is then backstage where Cody and James are.

"You ready for this dude?" Cody enthusiastically asked James.

James stared at the stage with fright. "I-I don't know if I c-can do th-this."

Cody frowns. "Dude, you _can_ do this."

The emo quickly shakes his head 'no'. "I-I c-can't sing in front of e-everyone."

Cody thinks for a moment before thinking of what to do. The camera flashes and Cody and Christopher are seen walking up to James, who is still looking at the stage terrified.

"James," Christopher calmly said. "are you alright?"

"I-I don't th-think I can do it." James nervously tells Christopher.

Christopher turns James so they are looking each other in the eyes. "Listen James, you can do this. I know you can. You need to forget about all your fear of getting on that stage and singing. Fill that in with the determination to win." Christopher gives James a smile.

"Uh hello!" Chris calls. "James and Cody, get your butts out here!"

"I believe in you James." Christopher tells him.

James smiles back before leaning in and kissing Christopher. The type-A is surprised at first, but then starts to kiss back.

Cody looks away awkwardly.

The kissing duo part and smile at each other, both blushing.

"A-alright. I'm ready." James says.

"I'll be watching the whole time." Christopher tells him.

James and Cody finally go onto stage and Christopher sits back in the audience. Kalani eyes him suspiciously.

Cody starts playing his keyboard. James looks at Christopher then starts to sing.

_"__I'm so tired of being here..._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_You presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!"_

Kalani gives a devious smirk and sneaks off without notice.

_"__These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time can not erase."_

_Confessional Marzia_

"Ha una bella voce!" _(Trans: He has such a beautiful voice)_

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

_"_Man, wish I could sing that good so I could saronate Marzy.

_End Confessional_

All of a sudden the mic gives a screech causing the judges and the contestants on the bleacher to cover their ears. Not only that, but it causes James to lose track of where he was at in the song and he gets confused. His face turns beat red and he starts mumbling some random lyrics.

"Stop, just please stop!" Chris exclaims. "Ugh, that started off so good, but it just turned into a complete train wreck. It gets a 3, and I'm being generous."

Chef scoffs. "That gets a 1." he then starts mumbling to himself. "Kids these days with their gothic and depressing music."

"Oh dear that didn't end well." Ella said. "But your voice was just so beautiful and Cody, you are wonderful on the keyboard. I give it a 10!"

Chris rolls his eyes at Ella. "Well, that gives you a whole 14 points. Which is last."

James and Cody both give upset looks, and sadly walk off the stage.

Cody sits in between Noah and Marzia and James sits next to Christopher.

"James, ignore the scores. You were amazing." Christopher said to James.

"I-I don't know what happened…"James mumbled.

"It was most likely a failure on the mic's part. It's not that uncommon." Christopher tells him.

James just nods sadly. Christopher puts a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"For the finale performance, it's Christopher and Kalani!" Chris announced.

Christopher stands up, but notices Kalani is gone. He raises an eyebrow until he notices her walking back to the bleachers.

"Where were you?" he asked the gymnast.

"I left my ribbon back at the cabin." she replied, holding up the pink ribbon.

Christopher just gives her a skeptical look before saying, "We're up right now, so let's go."

"Alright!" Kalani exclaims.

_Confessional Christopher_

"Do I believe she was actually getting her ribbon from the cabin? No. But, I could just be acting too skeptical of Kalani, and she actually was getting the ribbon."

_End Confessional_

Music begins playing and the dim lights that were barely illuminating the stage brighten to show Christopher leaning on a pole. Kalani flips onto the stage, and Christopher immediately starts his pole dancing.

Christopher swings around on the pole in his turtleneck and tight pants wonderfully. He sure knows how to work that pole.

The camera shows the judges. Chris and Chef initially have surprised looks on their faces before bursting out laughing. Ella on the other hand, is watching the entire routine closely and is fascinated with it.

The camera shows Marzia, Colin, Cody, and Noah. Colin and Noah burst out laughing while Marzia and Cody give confused looks. Well, Cody's was more horrified than confused.

Finally the camera shows James's reaction. He stares wide eyed at the stage with a monster blush on his face. "W-woah."

_Confessional Noah_

The bookworm is cracking up. "I bet James _really _wishes he was that pole."

_End Confessional_

The camera's view goes back to the stage showing Christopher still on the pole with Kalani doing multiple flips and twirling the ribbon. The music finishes and both Christopher and Kalani end it by doing a spinning jump split.

Chris and Chef are still shown to be laughing while Ella is clapping for Christopher and Kalani.

_Confessional Christopher_

His face is red from embarrassment, and he doesn't look right at the camera. "I-I know i needed to get immunity, but I regret doing something so embarrassing like that."

_End Confessional_

Chris and Chef finally stop laughing. "Oh man, that was the best thing I've ever seen! Haha! I give it a 10!" Chris said.

"I'm with him!" Chef said.

"Oh that was just so wonderful!" Ella said. "I loved it so much! I as well am giving you a 10!"

"So Christopher and Kalani take the win with 30 points!" Chris announced still giggling. "They win immunity and are safe for tonight. But the rest of you could very possibly be slingshot food. Guess we'll find out tonight."

_Confessional Kalani_

_"_Yes! Won immunity! This is just too perfect."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashes and shows Kalani with Christopher and James. The three are talking about who they should vote off.

"Well, i believe the obvious choice is Madelyn since she is the easiest to take out." Christopher explains.

James nods while Kalani shrugs and says, "Sure why not."

"Alright then it's settled." Christopher tells them.

"Ok then, i'm going to go rest before the elimination ceremony." Kalani told the two before walking off.

_Confessional Kalani_

She scoffs. "As if I'm voting Madelyn off! I have a final two deal with her! A deal I plan on breaking at final three." She smirks. "Besides, I have someone else in mind."

_End Confessional_

Christopher and James are then left alone.

"H-hey Christopher." James piped up.

"Yes James?"

"W-well… I w-wanted to know if… you want to be i-in a relation…ship?" James asked very timidly.

Christopher smiles at him. He then leans in and kisses James. After parting the type-A asked, "Did that answer you question?"

James, blushing furiously, nods his head in embarrassment.

_Confessional James_

He is smiling very bright, and staring dreamily into space.

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashes over to Kalani and Marzia who are in the girls cabin.

"So what did you need me for Kalani?" Marzia asked.

"I need to tell you who we're voting for." the gymnast replied.

"Who?"

Kalani leaned and whispered something into Marzia's ear. The fashionista then got a confused look on her face.

"Why them?" Marzia asked. "Why not Madelyn? She's the easiest one to take out."

"Oh, because Madelyn is in our alliance now." Kalani told her.

"Really? Since when?" Marzia questioned.

"Since this morning." Kalani responded. "Don't worry, we can trust her."

"A-alright." Marzia replied, not fully sure.

"Now would you be able to get Colin to vote with us?" Kalani asked Marzia.

"I could try." Marzia answered.

"Good. Thanks Marzy!" Kalani said.

"No worries."

* * *

The camera flashed over to Colin who was sitting with his back against a tree. Madelyn walks up and sits next to him.

"Uh, hi?" Colin said skeptically.

"Hey." Madelyn responded. After a couple moments, she speaks again. "Ok look, we had our differences in the past. But, today we managed to work together really well, and i was thinking we could set aside those differences, and stop arguing."

"What brought this up?" Colin asked her.

"Well other than what i just said, I've been thinking about Dawn and this is definitely something she would want me to do." Madelyn responded.

"Oh…" Colin awkwardly said. He then gives a sigh. "I'm sorry about her being eliminated."

Madelyn shrugs. "It's the game it was most likely going to happen eventually." Madelyn holds her hand out. "Truce?"

Colin looks at the hand before smiling and shaking it. "Truce."

"Alright, I'm going to go." Madelyn told him, standing up. "See ya at elimination."

"See ya." Colin called out to her as she walked away.

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do." She sighs. "Dawn has way too much influence on me."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Colin_

"Well I can sure say that I did not expect that. But, I guess it was the best thing to do.

_End Confessional_

Marzia walks up to Colin, causing the geek to smile and say, "Hey Marzy!"

The fashionista smiles back and replies, "Bonjour Colin!"

"So what's up?"

"Well…" Marzia starts.

* * *

The camera then flashes to the elimination ceremony.

Chris explains, "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow, and you're are safe from elimination tonight. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will leave the island and won't be able to return. The first two marshmallows go to Christopher and Kalani for winning immunity."

The two catch their marshmallows.

"Also safe is Colin, Marzia, Cody, aaaaand Noah."

They all catch their marshmallows, smiling.

James's and Christopher's eyes widen.

"This is the final marshmallow. And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Madelyn." Said girl gives a sigh of relief and catches her marshmallow.

"Wh-what?" James asked confused.

"You're out dude." Chris told him.

"No, there must be a mistake." Christopher insisted. "There cannot be anyway James is eliminated."

"Nope, no mistake. He's out." Chris says to him.

James sadly stood up, and walked over to Christopher, taking his hands. "Christopher, i-it's ok."

"What? No it's not you've just been eliminated!" Christopher said.

"It's ok." James reiterates. He looks into Christopher's eyes, and the type-a finally accepts it.

"Let's get this show on the road." Chris says excited.

* * *

The camera flashes to show James in the Slingshot of Shame and Christopher and Chris standing next to it with Chef holding the sling back.

"James, I will make sure to avenge you." Christopher tells his boyfriend.

James smiles and says, "Thank you Christopher. For everyth-IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!" He is shot off mid sentence.

Chris turns towards the camera and says, "Wow two surprising eliminations in a row. Will Christopher figure out how James got eliminated? Will Colin and Madelyn's truce actually stand? Will the addition of Madelyn to her alliance help Kalani? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

**And that ends another chapter. Sorry for doing another talent show. I felt this was needed for James's development. Speaking of James, he is now out! It probably wasn't that surprising, but oh well. The rivalry between Colin and Madelyn has ended! Originally, it was supposed to be a bigger plot, but the two ended up getting so involved in their own things that I couldn't have it in as much as i originally wanted. Actually, before Colin and Marzia were going to have their romance, Colin and Madelyn's rivalry would've turned into a romance between the two. I didn't go with it though since i didn't know how to make it work, and i feel it'd be a Duncey relationship where they do nothing but argue all the time. I would like to say i do NOT own the two songs 'Thinking Out Loud' or 'My Immortal'. Blah blah copyright stuff or whatever. One more thing, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's 1:30 AM and i'm half out of it. I hope you like this chapter! And Baii!**

_Votes:_

Christopher- Madelyn

Kalani- James

Noah- James

Marzia- James

Cody- Madelyn

Madelyn- James

Colin- James

James- Madelyn

James: 7 votes

Madelyn: 3 votes

**17/16th: Dave**

**16/17th: Sky**

**15th: Staci**

**14th:Tyrin**

**13th: Sugar**

**12th: Leshawna**

**10/11th: Taylor**

**10/11th: B**

**9th: Dawn**

**8th: James**

**Remaining Contestants: **Christopher, Cody, Colin, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah


	13. CH 11:Don't walk the plank

Lucky Seven: Christopher, Cody, Colin, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah

The camera pans in to show Chef instead of Chris on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Saboteur had the witch join her alliance, blah blah other non important stuff. Chris made the contestants do a talent show in pairs. And I gotta say, these people didn't actually suck! The emo boy and scrawnier than scrawny kid had the challenge in the bag, but saboteur couldn't let that happen. So during their performance, the mic 'accidentally' malfunctioned or whatever, giving the win to saboteur and stripper man. In the end, emo kid was the one going home. Now how will stripper man act with his boy toy gone? Where is Chris? And what kind of challenge do I have for these good for nothing pansies? Find out on Total Drama Ukufa Island."

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump, Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The camera pans in to show an angry Christopher with a determined look on his face walking towards the Mess Hall.

_Confessional Christopher_

"I know Kalani was behind James and Cody's performance getting mess up and for James's elimination. And I plan on calling her out for it. You better watch out Kalani because you have just started war with the wrong guy."

_End Confessional_

Christopher walks into the Mess Hall. Everyone is sitting with each other. Christopher walks straight to Kalani.

"Hey Christopher!" Kalani greets.

Christopher glares and says, "I know what you did yesterday."

Kalani gives him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday during James and Cody's performance you just so happened to be missing when the mic blew out." Christopher told her.

"I told you I went to get the ribbon!" Kalani defended.

"Or were you backstage messing with the equipment?" Christopher accused.

Colin quickly got in between the two. "Hey, let's not get into an argument! Now I'll admit Christopher does have a point, but at the same time, it could have been a coincidence."

"Exactly!" Kalani said.

"I know it could be a coincidence, but the fact that James was eliminated last night also makes me think you did sabotage him." Christopher said.

"That doesn't really mean anything." Noah said. "At least five of us would have have to vote for him in order for him to be eliminated."

"Did you vote for him Noah?" Christopher asked.

Noah shrugged and replied, "Yeah."

"May I ask why?" Christopher asked.

"Because Colin asked if I would, and i didn't really care on who was getting voted out as long as it wasn't me or Cody." Noah told him.

"Aww thanks Noah!" Cody said, hugging the bookworm.

"Thank you for being honest." Christopher turned to Colin. "May I ask why _you _voted for him."

Colin gave a nervous glance to Marzia. He didn't want to rat her out! If he did, what if she started hating him for it? "It was a message from above." He told Christopher.

"Actually it was me." Marzia said.

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Whoa, this is getting good!"

_End Confessional_

"Now why did you want to vote for him?" Christopher asked the fashionista.

_Confessional Marzia_

"Oh no, what should I say? I can't tell him Kalani told me because then people might suspect our alliance and people will think she did sabotage James! But, I didn't want Colin to take the blame. He's so sweet and I know he'd take it for me." She gives a dreamy sigh. "He has such a heart of gold. I can't imagine him doing anything mean. I need to stick up for him! … But what do I tell Christopher?"

_End Confessional_

"Marzia, you can tell me." Christopher told her. "I won't be angry with you."

"Well-"

Chef immediately burst through the door. "Y'ALL GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

_Confessional Marzia_

"Saved by Chef. Never thought i'd say that…"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The Camera then showed Chef with the contestants standing in front of a large wall with ten planks and above each plank is a bar.

"For today's challenge, you will be standing on a plank," Chef explains. "though if you fall off of the plank, you are out of the challenge. You may hold on to the bars to help keep you on, that is recommended. Last one standing wins invincibility."

"That actually doesn't seem too hard." Madelyn said.

"That's what you think." Chef gives a dark chuckle.

"Wait, where's Chris?" Kalani asked.

"I told him he needed a little break. Since the challenges he's been given you haven't been all that good." Chef responded.

"I don't know, I thought they were better than some of the challenges from past seasons" Noah said, shrugging.

"That's because you're just a pansy and is too scared of getting hurt!" Chef told him.

"Oh you got me." Noah said sarcastically.

Cody then asks, "Wait, why are there ten planks? There's only seven of us."

"Because you guys will have some company in today's challenge." Chef answers.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked.

"Well first, let's see who will be joining you today." Chef said. "First lucky contestant is… Leshawna!"

Kalani's eyes widened.

_Confessional Kalani_

"Oh this is not good! Leshawna knows that I sabotage people! She can and probably will rat me out!"

_End Confessional_

Leshawna walks out from behind the wall. "Hey everybody! Leshawna is back in the house!"

"Leshawna!" Marzia exclaims. The fashionista walks up to Leshawna and the two hug.

"Hey girl! How've you been holdin up?" Leshawna asked.

"I've been doing pretty good." Marzia responded.

"Next up you got Dave." Chef said.

Dave is the next one to come out from behind the wall. "Uh, hi I guess." He said awkwardly. He never really got to socialize with anyone.

"And finally we have Taylor." Chef said.

Now Colin's eyes were the ones that widened.

_Confessional Colin_

"I don't know how I feel about this… I mean, this'll hopefully give me the chance to apologize to Taylor, but what if she calls me out for blackmailing her? Marzia would never look at me the same…"

_End Confessional_

Taylor skipped out happy as can be. "Oh my gosh! It's so cool to see some of you again!" She exclaimed. She went up and hugged both Noah and Cody. "I'm SO happy you guys finally got together! Congrats!" She squealed.

"Hey Tay, and thanks." Cody said to the mood-swinger.

"What he said." Noah told her in his monotone voice.

Taylor went and stood next to Dave and Leshawna. Though, when she saw Colin, her whole demeanor turned dark.

"So now do you mind telling us what they are doing here?" Noah asked Chef.

"I WILL WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT SCRAWNY!" Chef snapped. After a moment of silence Chef then said, "Now I feel like it." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Now as I said before, these three will be competing with you. But unlike you, who are competing for immunity, they will be competing for something else." Chef explained.

"Would that be a chance to enter back into the game?" Christopher asked.

"Nah. I don't have the 'power' to do that." Chef answered while rolling his eyes. "Now, LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS TRYIN TO SAY!"

"My apologies." Christopher responded.

"If one of these three manages to stay on their plank the longest, they will be able to eliminate the contestant of their choice." Chef told everyone. The final seven's eyes all widened in fear and shock.

_Confessional Leshawna_

"Now that isn't as good of a reward as getting back into the game, but it'll sure feel sweet being the one to eliminate Kalani."

_End Confessional._

_Confessional Dave_

"Truthfully, there isn't exactly anyone here that I hold a grudge against, but a lot of people who have already been eliminated want Kalani out. So…"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Taylor_

She claps. "That is so awesome!" She turns sinister. "I'll be able to get revenge on Colin for blackmailing me! He'll pay!"

_End Confessional_

"So with that all said and done, get up on your planks!" Chef commanded. The contestants did as they were told, and Chef blew an air horn. "The challenge has now commenced."

After thirty seconds of silence, Madelyn spoke up. "See, I said this was going to be easy."

"This is only the beginning." Chef said. He took out a remote, and pushed a button. The planks which were perpendicular to the wall then became slanted, making it easier for someone to slip off.

"Nice one brainiac." Noah commented.

"Oh shut up!" Madelyn snapped back.

* * *

**~30 minutes later~**

So far nobody has fallen off of their plank, but some of the weaker contestants' muscles were starting to hurt due to having to practically hold themselves up.

"So…" Cody started. "How's about that weather?"

"Just peachy." Leshawna commented. Then silence filled the air.

"I gotta say, most of you are holding on longer than I expected." Chef said. "Guess we'll have to kick it up a notch." With that said, Chef pressed a button on his remote,. and all of a sudden, grease poured out from over top of the contestants, drenching them.

Dave started squealing. "AHH WHY GREASE!? WHYY!?" He jumped off of his plank, and ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, after the grease finished pouring down, Madelyn let go of the bar to wipe her eyes, but this proved to be a mistake as she slipped and landed on her butt on the ground.

"Darn it!" She exclaimed. Madelyn followed in Dave's footsteps and stomped over to the bathroom to wash the grease off.

"Two down, eight more to go." Chef announced.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

Madelyn and Dave have since washed off, and have joined Chef to watch the competition.

"Ugh, my joints are starting to hurt!" Marzia whined.

"Come on Marzia, hang in there." Colin told her.

Marzia smiled at Colin and said, "Thank you Colin. That helps." Colin gives a smile back.

Over with Kalani and Christopher, then two were managing to hold on pretty well.

"Kalani," Christopher said. "Mark my words. I will eliminate you."

"Well that came out of the blue." Kalani responded. "But anyways, it sucks for you because I'm not going anywhere."

Christopher glared, but said nothing.

Over with Leshawna, the sister with tude wasn't doing that great. Having her luscious behind was proving to be a hinderance as it was getting harder to hold herself up as time passed. Her muscles were very sore. She looked over to Taylor who was next to her.

"How ya hangin in there girl?" Leshawna asked.

Taylor, who was looking at the ground, looked up at Leshawna and gave a wide grin. "I'm doing good!"

Leshawna smiled back. "That's good to hear, especially after the Aftermath. I was worried about you.

Taylor's happy mood turned to a sad one. "Thanks. I'm just… so nervous for when we have to go back home." She starts tearing. "I'm afraid to think of what my dad is going to do to me when I get back home."

Leshawna looked at Taylor with sad eyes. This girl has been through so much!

Taylor then turns devious. "But I plan on winning this challenge, and eliminating Colin. That isn't even close to what he should get for what he did to me, but him losing will definitely make me feel a little better."

"I bet it would." Leshawna said.

_Confessional Leshawna_

"Now blackmailing is wrong enough, but to blackmail someone about their abusive past? That's just down right evil! Still, I gotta wonder what made the boy to do that. He certainly does't seem like the type to do something so mean. Despite how annoying he is."

_End Confessional_

Cody's whole body was starting to ache. He's probably not going to last much longer at this rate.

Noah looked over to his boyfriend, and could tell he was in pain. So he told Cody, "Cody, just jump off."

Cody looked at Noah quizzically. "Why are you telling me to do that?"

"Because," Noah replied, "You're obviously in a lot of pain, and it's not worth it."

"But… I want to win immunity." Cody said.

"It's not worth it." Noah restated. "Besides, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Cody smiled.

_Confessional Cody_

"You know, Noah isn't as cold hearted as everyone believes. I guess me knowing that is why i like him. The same could be said for Izzy, Owen, Colin, Taylor, and Eva i guess. We all see underneath his cold exterior."

_End Confessional_

"Alright." Cody said. He jumped off his plank. Though, this wasn't the best idea as he could barely feel his legs. He fell flat on his face. He let out a pained groan.

"You guys help him to the bathroom to get cleaned up." Chef told Madelyn and Dave.

"B-but he's all greasy." Dave said with a look of disgust.

Noah groaned, and carefully got off of his plank. He went over to Cody and helped him up. "Let's go get cleaned up." He said. The two started towards the bathroom.

"Don't have too much fun in there!" Colin called out.

"Oh be quiet you perv!" Noah called back. Colin chuckled.

* * *

**~30 minutes later~**

Noah and Cody had joined the others who were out. No one else had fallen off of their plank.

"You know, i feel kinda bad for pouring that grease on y'all. Why don't I wash it off?" Chef said. He pushed a button on his remote, and freezing cold water started pouring down on the remaining contestants.

The temperature of the water made Kalani jump, causing her to slip and fall of her plank. "No!" the gymnast exclaimed.

"You're out girl! We now have half of the contestants out!" Chef called.

Christopher smirked at Kalani.

_Confessional Christopher_

"Perfect. Now that Kalani can't get immunity, it'll be the prime time to get her out. Though I just need to make sure Leshawna and Taylor don't last the longest."

_End Confessional_

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

The contestants still on their planks were shivering especially Taylor considering she wears a tank top.

"I-I-I'm o-out." Leshawna announced. She got off of her plank, and sat with the others. Cody handed her a towel that she quickly put around herself.

* * *

**~20 minutes later~**

It had been three hours since the challenge started. Christopher, Colin, Marzia, and Taylor were soaking wet and were shivering heavily.

"You four are really surprising me." Chef said. "Didn't expect any of you to make it this long! But, it's time to turn the difficulty up again." Chef pressed a button on his remote, and the wall started to shake. Marzia, who was barely holding on as it was, fell off of the wall. Cody and Leshawna went over to the fashionista with a towel, and helped her over to where the other contestants were.

"You did good girl." Leshawna told her.

"Yeah, you did great Marzy!" Cody added.

"Th-th-thanks." Marzia stuttered.

Over time the wall started shaking more violently, and about five minutes later, it became too much for Colin, who fell off of the wall. He got up himself and sat with the others. Cody handed him a towel.

"Th-thanks Codester." Colin said.

"Don't mention it dude. Good job up there!" Cody responded.

"Th-thanks."

Taylor smiled at Colin falling.

_Confessional Taylor_

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY! All I need to do is out last Christopher and I win!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

**~40 minutes later~**

By this point the wall had been shaking as violently as it could for a while, but neither Christopher nor Taylor would budge. Though, they both were reaching their limit. Everyone could tell.

Chef pushed the button on his remote once again, and the two were hit with freezing water once again. It was at this point in which the two reached their limit. They both fell off of their planks at the same time. Leshawna, Marzia, Cody, Colin, and even Madelyn went to help them and gave them towels.

"Man, you two sure did a good job." Madelyn complimented. "Though if i didn't rub the grease out of my eyes, then I would've outlasted you."

"Madelyn, now's not the time to act conceited." Colin told her.

Madelyn was about to respond, but she didn't say anything.

"So, wait. Who won?" Kalani asked Chef.

"I gotta watch the replay to see who hit the ground last." Chef answered. "All of you go to the Mess Hall to wait, there's hot chocolate for all of you there."

* * *

The contestants, Dave, Leshawna, and Taylor walked over to the Mess Hall and got some hot chocolate. After he got his, Colin walked over to where Taylor was sitting, and sat across from her.

"Wh-what do you want." Taylor growled.

"To apologize." Colin told her. "Look, what I did was terrible, and I'm regretting it. It's been pulling at my conscience ever since you were eliminated."

Taylor gave him a blank look before scoffing. "You're just saying that just in case if I win the challenge so I won't eliminate you."

"That's not it!" Colin insisted.

"How do I know you're not lying!" Taylor snapped.

Colin sighed then said, "You don't. But, if you are crowned the winner, I want you to eliminate me. I just really want your forgiveness."

Taylor just looked at him. She then said, "I'll think about it…"

Colin smiled. "Thanks."

_Confessional Colin_

"Even though I said that, I am still hoping Christopher wins. But if he doesn't, I won't care. I truthfully do want her to forgive me."

_End Confessional_

Chef then came into the Mess Hall. "We have ourselves a winner!" Everybody perked up, and looked at Chef, wanting to know who won.

"Well who is it?" Madelyn asked.

"I was getting there!" Chef snapped. "After reviewing the tapes, it was shown that Christopher hit the ground… before Taylor! Meaning Taylor is the winner and she will be picking who goes home tonight."

Taylor jumped up out of her seat in excitement. "YES!YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"I'll see you all at elimination." Chef said. He then walked out of the Mess Hall.

People congratulated Taylor on the win. Though, Colin sighed. "Guess my time here is up."

* * *

The camera flashed over to the campfire pit where only Taylor was at. She was smiling happy at her win. She can finally take Colin out of the game! Though the real question is should she forgive him? He practically ruined her life even more. She came here to win so she can leave her terrible home. But because of him, she quit. Though he did seem to feel sorry for it. He even said she could eliminate him.

Christopher walked up to Taylor and sat next to her. "Hello Taylor." He greeted. "Congratulations on the win in the challenge today! You are a formidable opponent!"

Taylor smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

"Now, I must ask the question, who are you planning on eliminating tonight?" Christopher asked.

"Colin."

"May I ask why?" Christopher questioned.

"Well back to the day we had the cops and robbers challenge, I told Dawn something personal, and Colin over heard it. And, well, he blackmailed me into throwing the challenge." Taylor explained.

Christopher's eyes widened. "So that's why we lost." Taylor nodded.

"And well, I was super angry with him, and I'm going to eliminate him to get back at him. But earlier he apologized, and said for me to eliminate him to show he really is sorry." Taylor explained.

Christopher thought over this. "Interesting…" He looked back at Taylor. "Now this may be a selfish request, but could you consider eliminating Kalani?"

"Ah Kalani the saboteur." Taylor said. Christopher's eyes widened when Taylor mentioned 'saboteur'. Taylor gets really angry. "I HATE CHEATERS! People need to play the game fairly!"

"So will you eliminate Kalani?" Christopher asked.

"I'll think about it…" Taylor mumbled, calming down.

"Thank you." Christopher said. The type-a got up and walked away.

_Confessional Christopher_

"So Kalani really did sabotage James…" He looks determinedly into the camera. "Don't worry James, you will be avenged!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to the campfire ceremony. The final seven were sitting on the tree stumps while Leshawna, Dave, and Taylor stood next to Chef.

"So whoever this moody chick doesn't give a marshmallow is outta the competition bla, bla, you know how this works!" Chef said.

Chef handed Taylor the plate of marshmallows. "I feel so powerful!" Taylor exclaimed happily. "Ok, so marshmallows to Noah, Cody, Marzia, Christopher, and Madelyn!"

The five caught their marshmallows feeling relieved. Well all except for Marzia who was nervous for Colin's sake.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Kalani!" Kalani caught her marshmallow and smirked while everyone, mainly Christopher and Marzia, san Colin had looks of shock on their face.

Colin shrugged. "Oh well."

"But why?" Marzia exclaimed. "Why would you eliminate Colin?"

"Because he told me I could." Taylor told her.

Marzia looked at Colin with even more shock. "Y-you did?"

Colin nodded and said, "It's a long story." He took Marzia's hands into his own. "It's ok Marzia. Don't worry about it."

"B-but…" Marzia hugged Colin. "Lo non voglio che tu lasci!" (Trans: I don't want you to leave!)

Colin tilted Marzia's chin upwards so she was looking at him. "Marzia, it's ok. I'll be rooting for you. And I'll see you at the finale where you're going to win the million."

Marzia smiled softly. The two then leaned in and kissed each other.

The girls and Chef 'awed' at the sight. When Colin and Marzia separated, they smiled at each other.

Taylor, with tears in her eyes, exclaimed, "That was so adorable!"

"W-well, i-it's time for geek boy to take the s-slingshot of shame." Chef, who was also moved, announced.

"You win this, ok?" Colin said to Marzia, who nodded in return. Colin over to Cody and Noah. He pulled the two into a hug, and said, "Good luck guys! Also, called it!" Noah slapped him upside the head.

"Ow..."

* * *

The camera flashed and showed Colin in the Slingshot of Shame. Marzia and Taylor were on the dock next to it.

"Colin." Taylor said. "After thinking about it, I see you did mean your apology, and I forgive you."

Colin smiled at Taylor. "Thanks Tay."

"Arrivederci Colin!" Marzia said.

"See ya MarzYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Colin screamed as he was shot off into the distance.

Chef turned towards the camera. "Well, that concludes another episode. Tune in next time to see what happens. On Total. Drama. Ukufa Island."

_Confessional Christopher_

He is holding his head in his hands, and he gives a sigh. "I don't know why Taylor went and eliminated Colin. It should've been Kalani." He looks up at the camera. "I guess she lives to see another day. Though that'll most likely be it since I now know she indeed sabotaged James, and possibly other people. Her time here is coming to an end."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed showing Taylor, Dave, and Leshawna riding a boat.

"Man, I'm glad to be off of that disgusting island." Dave said.

"I hear ya!" Leshawna agreed. After a couple moments, Leshawna's eyes widened in realization. "Crap! I was going to warn the others about Kalani!"

"Don't worry about that." Taylor told her. "Christopher now knows that she sabotaged people. I'm pretty sure he'll make sure she doesn't get any farther." The camera faded with those words lingering.

**Not my best chapter... Finally Colin is out! I want to apologize for my OC making it this far. He originally was supposed to go before the merge, his only plot being to try and get Noah and Cody closer together. But at one point I decided to not do NoCo, and I needed another relationship so i had him and Marzia have one. Then there is also the rivalry between him and Madelyn that I originally was going to make it turn into a romance, but didn't do. Anyways, now that Christophe knows Kalani sabotages people, will Kalani's game come to an end? Only I know this! Originally this was supposed to play out different. Kalnai was going to win immunity, but when Taylor would've fell off her plank she would've raged, Marzia would've asked what was wrong, and Taylor would've told everyone Colin blackmailed her, causing everyone to vote him off. But Marlin would've ended on a sour note and people like it so i decided to do this way. Hope you enjoyed seeing Leshawna, Taylor, and Dave! I wasn't sure who to bring for the third person. I knew i was bringing in Leshawna to target Kalani and Taylor to target Colin. But i didn't know ho else to bring. I was originally going to do Sugar and have her target Madelyn, but i didn't want it to be ALL girls. So i just did Dave. Anyways enough of my rambling. Hope you like! Baii~CV**

Votes:

Taylor: Colin

Colin- 1 vote

**17/16: Dave**

**16/17: Sky**

**15: Staci**

**14:Tyrin**

**13: Sugar**

**12: Leshawna**

**10/11: Taylor**

**10/11: B**

**9: Dawn**

**8: James**

**7: Colin**

**Remaining Contestants: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah


	14. CH 12: Total Drama Danganronpa!

**Before start I just want to say thanks for 100 reviews! :D That's it XD on to the next chapter!**

**Remaining Contestants: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah

Chris popped up onto screen. "Guess whose baaaack! Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island! While I took a short break, Chef was left in charge. Leshawna, Dave, and Taylor were brought back to participate in the challenge. Speaking of which, the challenge was for the contestants to stay on their plank the longest. But that's not all! Chef poured grease on them, gave them a frozen bath, and gave them a shake! In the end, Taylor ended up being the one to outlast everyone, and she got to choose who went home! Christopher tried to get her to finally take out Kalani, but Taylor was bent on getting her revenge on Colin. With six contestants left, tensions are rising! Will Kalani survive passed today? And how will Marzia cope without Colin? Find out in this episode of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump; Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The camera panned in to show Marzia, Madelyn, Kalani, and Cody sitting in the Mess Hall. Cody and Kalani were trying to comfort the upset Marzia with little progress. Madelyn was just sitting there; she doesn't know what to do.

Noah walked into the Mess Hall. "Hey Cody, have you seen my 'War and Peace' book? I haven't seen it since last night." asked the bookworm.

The tech geek shook his head. "No, sorry Noah."

Noah looked at Marzia and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Madelyn shrugged. "I just got here."

"Hey Madelyn you're only wearing one earring." Kalani informed Madelyn.

"Really?" Madelyn felt her ears and realized she was indeed missing an earring. "You've got to be kidding me! I love these earrings!" She angrily took the remaining earring out of her ear, and put in in her pocket.

"She's still upset over Colin's elimination." Cody answered Noah.

"Why don't you just tell her to get over it?" Noah responded.

"Because we have hearts." Kalani told him. Noah rolled his eyes in return and gave a 'whatever.'

"Cody, do you want to go hang out by the dock?" Noah asked.

"Not now Noah, Marzia needs me." Cody replied. Noah just gave an irritated sigh, and sat down.

"Marzia, please look at me." Cody said.

Marzia did what she was told. Her eyes were a little red.

"Marzia, it'll be fine. Even thought Colin isn't here, you need to keep going and try to win for him!" Cody told her.

"I-I know… I just don't get why he asked Taylor to eliminate him." Marzia muttered.

"I bet he had his reasons." Kalani told her.

"I guess." Marzia responded.

"Come on Marzia, you can do this!" Cody encouraged. "Colin wants you to win! Now what do you plan on doing?"

Marzia smiled and responded, "I'm going to win."

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Cody said.

"I'm going to win Total Drama Ukufa Island!" Marzia shouted.

"Yell a little louder, I'm almost deaf." Noah mumbled.

"Thank you Cody and Kalani. I feel much better." Marzia said.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Kalani told her.

"So am I." Cody also said.

Marzia stood up. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go use the bathroom." Marzia walked out of the Mess Hall, and Christopher walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Christopher greeted. "I have something interesting to share this morning."

"What is it this time? Did Kalani steal a puppy?" Madelyn said.

"No, but it does have to deal with Kalani." Christopher responded, sending a glance to a confused Kalani.

"Now yesterday, I accused Kalani of sabotaging James and Cody's talent show performance." Christopher explained.

"We remember." Noah said.

"Well, it turns out I was correct." Christopher announced.

Kalani jumped out of her seat. "You don't have any proof!"

"Well I have a source." Christopher told them.

"And what's your source?" Madelyn asked.

"Taylor."

"She's not a good source." Kalani told Christopher. "She's insane."

"Having mood swings doesn't make you insane." Cody said. "Besides, Taylor isn't one to lie."

"So what did Taylor tell you, and why did she tell only you?" Madelyn asked.

"Well after she was crowned the winner yesterday, I went to see if she was willing to eliminate Kalani." Christopher explained.

"Um, rude!" Kalani interrupted.

"As I was saying, I asked her who she was going to eliminate, she told me Colin, and I asked if she could eliminate Kalani. When I asked this, her exact words were: 'Ah Kalani the saboteur.'"

"So? How do we know you're not lying?" Kalani asked.

"She has a point. How do we know?" Noah questioned.

"Well, I thought about who else she could've sabotaged, and I can think of two people. Sugar and Leshawna." Christopher said.

"Sugar and Leshawna?" Cody questioned.

"Yes, if I recall, when the Soaring Eagles lost the challenge when we had to guess our loved ones, Sugar said she was told to choose the person she chose." Christopher explained.

"I remember that." Noah said. "I told her that when she hears voices in her head, to not listen to them."

"So, are you saying Kalani made Sugar choose the wrong person?" Cody asked. "But how would she be able to do that without getting caught?"

"You have to remember Sugar's mom was like ten times fatter than Owen. She probably hid behind her." Madelyn said.

"How would she know which one is Sugar's mom thought?" Cody questioned.

"That i don't know." Christopher responded.

"Ok, so I possibly see that about Sugar, but what about Leshawna?" Noah asked. "She punched Kalani in the eye, and Leshawna was the one who sabotaged us by poking a hole in our raft with her earring."

"While I'm unsure if Leshawna actually sabotaged you or what happened, I think I may be sure that Leshawna didn't punch Kalani." Christopher said.

"Excuse me, I had a black eye." Kalani said.

"Yes, a black eye that was healed completely by the next day." Christopher said.

"So? That could be cartoon logic." Cody said.

"My hypothesis is that Leshawna caught Kalani when she sabotaged Sugar, and went to confront her about it, but Kalani knew Leshawna might have told people so she made everyone think Leshawna hit her. And with that, everyone lost trust in Leshawna." Christopher explained.

"I guess that does make sense." Madelyn pondered. She then face-palmed. "How did we not notice her black eye completely vanished?"

"Well the author never elaborated on that." Cody said.

"Cody, quit breaking the fourth wall." Noah told the tech geek.

"So, anything to say Kalani?" Christopher asked.

Kalani was at a loss for words. She was finally figured out. She gave a sigh and said, "I guess there isn't any use hiding it anymore is there? Yes, I sabotaged Sugar, Leshawna, and James and Cody's performance."

"Check-mate." Christopher said.

_Confessional Madelyn_

She face-palmed. "Now I had no idea Kalani was sabotaging people, but she shouldn't had just told everybody when she did. That still technically wasn't good enough evidence!" She sighs. "I'm sorry, but I need to say, Kalani is an idiot."

_End Confessional_

There was then an ear-piercing scream.

"What was that?" Noah exclaimed.

"That sounded like Marzia!" Kalani gasped. Everyone ran out of the Mess Hall in the direction of the scream.

* * *

When everybody else got to where Marzia was, they were in complete shock. Standing in front of them was a dead intern with a kitchen knife through the skull!

_Confessional Marzia_

"Come può qualcuno far qualcosa di simile!?" (Trans: How could somebody do something like this!?)

_End Confessional_

"Th-that's just messed up." Cody said shaking. It also should be noted the tech geek had wet himself. Just thought I'd share that with everyone.

"You think." Noah said to Cody.

"Who'd even _do _something like this?" Kalani asked no one in particular.

"Some sick person." Christopher semi-answered.

Madelyn didn't look amused. "Oh come on guys, it's obviously fake!"

Marzia turned to Madelyn with shock on her face. "How could you say something like that?"

Madelyn scoffed. "Please, it's something Chris would set up for a challenge."

"She does have a point…" Noah said.

"Noah you too?" Cody asked.

"Well, I mean Chris did something similar in season two…" Noah told Cody.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Duh!" Madelyn said.

"But what if it isn't?" Christopher questioned.

Chris then popped into the scene. "I'm baack! I know you all missed me yesterday."

"More like we were partying about your absence." Noah told the host.

Chris ignored Noah's jab, and kept on talking. "Madelyn was right, this is fake, and it's your challenge for today!"

"You killed an intern for a challenge!?" Marzia exclaimed.

"Don't worry it's only a dummy. Seriously, I'm not that evil." Chris said, earning blank looks from everyone. "Anyways, this _fake_ intern has been murdered. And it was from one of you guys!"

The contestants gasped. "Yup! For your challenge, you must collect evidence, and then go to a camp trial."

"A camp trial?" Kalani asked.

"I was getting to that." Chris said, irritated. "At the camp trial, you all will be putting your evidence together, and trying to find who the killer was."

"Does the killer know they've 'killed' the fake intern this time?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes they do. I picked one of you to make this fake crime scene. The killer had to set up this scene. Towards the end of the class trial, everyone will take a vote on who they think the killer is. If the majority choose the correct answer, the one who found the killer out will get immunity. But, if you don't answer right, then the killer gets immunity."

"So-"

"One more thing!" Chris said, cutting Noah off. "Take this." Chris gave all the contestants a type of file. "This is the McClean file. In it is some things to help you figure out who the killer is."

The contestants looked at the file.

"Name: Fake intern, time of death: approximately midnight, death was caused by a knife to the head. Other injuries are head trauma and a stab wound in the stomach." Kalani read off the file.

"Huh, someone must've enjoyed this…" Cody muttered.

"Also, before you start with your evidence, here's some cameras to take pictures with. You are not allowed to tamper with any evidence. That's all for now. You may start finding evidence."

* * *

The contestants then started to look for clues. First let's go over with Christopher. He was looking around the body. He noticed some strands of hair not too far from the body. He took a picture of the hair. It was kind of long dark brown hair. The strands were in like a path of some sorts.

He took a picture of the hair, and then stood there studying it a little.

* * *

The camera flashed to Noah. He was towards the cabins.

_Confessional Noah_

"I'm thinking the murderer went straight back to their cabin after they committed the 'murder'. So I decided to check towards the cabins for clues."

_End Confessional_

While the bookworm was looking near the girls' cabin, he noticed something sparkling on the ground. He walked over to them, and saw sequins on the ground. They were in a trail heading towards the girls' cabin. He took a picture of them.

* * *

Madelyn and Kalani were in the Mess Hall. They wanted to ask Chef about anything he saw last night. The only reason Kalani didn't go alone was because she'd think no one would trust what she says.

"Hey Cheffy." Madelyn called out.

"What do you want?" Chef snapped.

"We want some answers." Kalani replied.

"Depends what you're asking." Chef told them.

"We just want to know if you saw anybody in here last night after the campfire ceremony." Kalani said.

"Yeah. Two people. The bookworm and her." Chef answered, pointing to Madelyn. "Though they were here at different times."

"What were you doing here?" Kalani asked Madelyn.

"I wanted some water. I get thirsty at night." Madelyn responded.

Kalani nodded in return. The gymnast then asked, "We are still in an alliance, right?"

"As long as you don't try to sabotage me, I'm staying." Madelyn told her.

Kalani smirked. "Thanks."

_Confessional Kalani_

"Good, I need all the help I can get now that I'm figured out.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Truthfully, I still need this alliance. Besides, she'll be taking the fall before I do. No doubt about it."

_End Confessional_

The two walked out of the Mess Hall, and Kalani ended up bumping into Cody.

"Watch it geek!" Kalani exclaimed.

Cody glared. "Why don't you watch it cheater!" he sees Madelyn. "Why are you both together?"

"Kalani wanted to ask Chef if he saw anybody last night, but she thought no one would believe her, so she asked me." Madelyn answered.

"Figures, I was going to ask Chef that." Cody said. "Ah well, guess it's not needed." The tech geek quickly got up and walked away.

_Confessional Cody_

"I'm starting to suspect that those two are in an alliance."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Marzia was searching around the campsite for any other clues. She happened to find one behind a tree. A 'War and Peace' book with some of the fake blood on it. She quickly took a picture of it and went to find Cody to ask him a question about the book.

* * *

Back over with Christopher who was now joined with Noah. The two were studying the body.

Noah looked at where the knife was lodged into the head. Not far from it was a long strand if black hair. He took a picture of it.

"Find anything?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, there's a long strand of black hair here." Noah responded.

"Really. Where?"

Noah pointed to show where the hair was, and Christopher inspected it. "Hm, this seems different than the hair I previously found."

"Where was this other hair?" Noah asked.

Christopher showed Noah where the dark brown hair was. And while Noah was inspecting it, Christopher couldn't help but notice how similar it was to Noah's hair.

Christopher went to stand back up straight when he felt something small under his foot. he moved his foot, and covered in fake blood was a heart shaped earring.

* * *

The camera flashed over to Cody who was near the cabins searching for any clues when Marzia walked up to him.

"Uh Cody?"

Cody turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Marzy. Whatcha need?"

"I wanted to know if Noah owns a book called 'War and Peace'?" Marzia asked.

"Yeah, in fact he asked me earlier if I knew where it was. Did you find it?" Cody asked.

"Well, yeah." Marzia responded.

"Cool where?" Cody asked her.

Marzia showed Cody the picture of the book which had the fake blood on it. Cody's eyes widened.

* * *

Chris's voice was then heard on a loud speaker. "It's time to bring all your evidence together, and see if you can figure out this murder mystery. Everyone report to the stage we held the talent show one."

The camera flashed to the stage. There was now 6 podiums aligned in a circle with a contestant standing at each one, and in a chair further back, Chris was overseeing the entire thing. The two people closest to Chris were Madelyn and Cody. Next to Cody was Marzia, then Christopher, then Kalani, and finally Noah.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Chris announced. "The trial has begun!"

"Um, ok so… what should we talk about first?" Madelyn asked.

"I'll start off." Christopher said. "I found a couple strands of long dark brown hair." Christopher showed everyone the picture. "And by looking at everyone's hair, Noah's seems to be the closest match."

All eyes went to Noah.

"A couple strands of hair can't be enough evidence to say I committed the murder." Noah said.

"That's actually not all." Kalani said. "When I spoke to Chef, he said you were one of the people he saw near the Mess Hall last night. And the murder weapon was a kitchen knife from the Mess Hall."

"First off, who'd believe what you have to say?" Noah said. "Also, I went to the bathroom last night, and you have to pass the Mess Hall if you want to get from the bathrooms to the cabins."

"There's more though!" Marzia piped up.

Noah sighed. "Of course _you_ have something against me."

"What've I ever done to you?" Marzia asked defensively.

"Whatever, just show us the 'proof' you have against me." Noah deadpanned.

Marzia just glared, and showed everyone the picture of the 'bloody' 'War and Peace' book.

Noah stared angrily at the picture. "Whoever did that to my book… will pay."

"And as seen in the McClean file, the victim had their head bashed in, it was probably with this very book. Considering it's very large and has the fake blood on it." Marzia explained further.

"Why the heck would I ruin a perfectly good book like that?" Noah angrily asked.

Madelyn shrugged and answered, "How should we know that?"

"Case and point, Noah committed the murder." Marzia concluded.

"Well hold on. Let's hear his side of the story." Christopher said.

"Well last night after the elimination ceremony, I got a shower." Noah explained. "When I got out, I brushed my hair, got dressed and went back to the cabin to go to sleep. That's all I did. NOT fake murder a doll."

"What proof do you have that you actually did that?" Kalani questioned.

"Me." Cody said.

"And how are you proof?" Kalani asked.

"Because Noah and I were asleep before midnight." Cody answered. "He was with me, so I know he couldn't had done it."

"Wait, you guys sleep together?" Madelyn asked.

Cody's face turned red. "I-I like to cuddle."

"It's not like we're going to do anything with Christopher in the room or with Chris's cameras everywhere." Noah said.

"Point taken." Madelyn responded.

Noah pondered for a second. "So this means the murderer attempted to frame me."

"But how would they get your hair?" Madelyn asked.

"Maybe some of it fell out when he was brushing his hair after his shower." Cody pondered.

"Could be." Noah shrugged.

"So that means it was a guy?" Marzia asked.

"Maybe it was Cody?" Kalani asked.

"What? Me?" Cody exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I mean he'd know where Noah's book would be, and he'd probably be able to get some of his hair since they are with each other a lot." Kalani explained.

"But why would I frame my own boyfriend?" Cody asked.

"Because he was the easiest for you to frame." Madelyn told him.

"But Cody has the same alibi as Noah. The two of them were together at midnight." Marzia defended.

"Maybe they worked together." Madelyn stated.

"So, like an accomplice?" Kalani asked.

"Exactly." Madelyn confirmed.

Christopher then asked Chris, "Chris, is there an accomplice with this murder?"

Chris, who was sipping a Pina colada, stopped drinking his drink and replied, "Nope, no accomplices here."

"So it wasn't Noah and Cody!" Marzia said.

"Smart one you are." Noah said sarcastically.

"I could deal without the sarcasm!" Marzia responded.

"I can't" Noah said, smirking.

"Noah stop antagonizing her." Cody told the bookworm.

"Really? You're defending her?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, because you're being a douche!" Cody told him.

"Nice thing to say to your boyfriend." Noah replied.

"Well, it's true." Cody told him.

"Whatever, why don't you and your new girlfriend go make out in a corner." Noah crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cody looked at him with a confused look. "Noah what are you-"

"Anyways, I think I might know who the real killer is." Noah interrupted.

"And who might that be?" Christopher asked.

"Kalani." Noah answered.

"Really?" Kalani asked. "You're just putting the blame on me because of what Christopher said."

"What did Christopher say?" Marzia asked, but she went ignored.

"No, I have evidence." Noah explained.

"What?"

"I was searching near the cabins for any clues, and I found this." Noah showed everyone the trail of sequins leading to the cabin."

"So? Those could've been from earlier today!" Kalani defended.

"Not only those, but I found a long strand of black hair near the body." Noah continued, showing the picture of the black hair.

"Newsflash, I'm not the only one with black hair!" Kalani said, motioning to Madelyn. The gymnast's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute, it couldn't have been me because I wasn't one of the people Chef said he saw."

"You did say he saw a couple people." Marzia said, pondering.

"Then again, how could we trust you?" Christopher asked.

"I knew none of you would trust me, that's why I brought Madelyn with me when I asked him!" Kalani said.

"What? No you didn't!" Madelyn exclaimed.

Kalani looked at her, mouth agape. "What are you talking about you liar!"

"I didn't go to the Mess Hall with you!" Madelyn shot back. "You're just trying to blame this on me aren't you?"

Kalani glared at Madelyn. "Why you little- You were there when I asked Chef who he saw!"

"No I wasn't!" Madelyn shouted back.

"Actually…" Cody muttered, his entire demeanor seemed a little down. "I ran into them both when they were leaving the Mess Hall."

"I-I-" Madelyn stammered.

"Though I do what to ask, is this your earring?" Christopher asked, showing Madelyn the picture of the earring.

"I- no of course not!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"Actually, it is." Kalani said. "And this morning, I noticed she had one earring missing. She seemed generally surprised about it. Maybe it fell out while she was setting up the murder scene."

"I can account for that." Noah said. "I heard the thing about the earring this morning when I entered the Mess Hall.

"I- no! Liars!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"Actually, I have to believe them." Christopher told her. "I believe it went a little something like this maybe…

* * *

_Madelyn went into the Mess Hall to get a kitchen knife to use as the murder weapon. On the way out, she noticed Noah coming from the bathrooms. She went into the bathroom to see if she could plant any fake evidence to blame Noah for the crime. Some of Noah's hair may have fallen out when he was brushing his hair. So Madelyn took some of the discarded hair, and placed it near the crime scene._

Noah interrupted. _"And possibly, I had left my book in the bathroom since last night was the last time I remember seeing it. So she may have taken that, and bashed the head in."_

Christopher went back to explaining. _Exactly, so after making sure she had the bloody book, and the hair near the body._

_She plunged the knife into the stomach, and then the head. Probably getting some sick enjoyment from it. As for the sequins, they do fall off Kalani's jacket quite frequently. So Madelyn could have collected some of them and used them as a back up plan to frame Kalani. She may have also pulled out a strand of her own hair, knowing it was the same color as Kalani's, and put it near the body also. There is also the fact that when everybody had found the body, Madelyn knew it was a challenge._

_After accounting for all of this, Madelyn didn't account her losing her earring, or Chef see her near the Mess Hall._

_So, I say Madelyn is indeed the murderer._

* * *

Madelyn stood shocked. "I-I-I."

"Seems somebody doesn't know what to say." Kalani gloated.

"I-it was Kalani! She must've taken my earring without me knowing! Y-yeah, that's it!" Madelyn said frantically.

"But Chef didn't see me near the Mess Hall last night!" Kalani told her.

"Yeah well..." Madelyn tried to think of something else to defend herself, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Chris, I believe we are ready to vote." Marzia said.

"Alright, go ahead, and press the person who you suspect's face on the tablet in front of you." Chris explained. Everyone cast their votes. "And the person who you all suspect to be the murderer is… Madelyn! And you are all correct!"

Madelyn just gave an angry huff.

"So who wins immunity?" Kalani asked.

"Christopher since he is the one who all in all figured out how the murder went." Chris said.

Everyone san Christopher groaned. "Well, pick your favorite loser to vote off tonight! As long as it isn't Christopher."

_Confessional Christopher_

"Yes, today is the day Kalani is finally going to be eliminated! Along with the fact that I won immunity with this challenge makes this so much sweeter!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn and Marzia were sitting on their beds in the girls cabin. Marzia spoke up, and asked, "Madelyn, Kalani mentioned something about Christopher saying something about her, what was that about?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when Christopher exposed Kalani as a cheater." Madelyn responded.

"What!?" Marzia exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently she sabotaged Sugar, Leshawna, and James." Madelyn told her.

"That's terrible!" Marzia exclaimed.

Kalani then walked into the cabin.

"Hey Madelyn, we still cool after that, right?" Kalani asked.

"Yeah, I was just trying to get immunity. Nothing personal." Madelyn responded.

_Confessional Kalani_

She gives a sigh of relief. "Good, I need all the help I can get now that everybody knows I sabotaged people. I can't have anyone on my alliance leaving me."

_End Confessional_

"Kalani, is it true?" Marzia asked.

"Is what true?" Kalani asked.

"Did you sabotage people?"

Kalani became sheepish. "Yeah, I kinda did…"

"How could you?" Marzia questioned.

"I'm just playing the game Marzy!" Kalani defended.

"I-I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Marzia confessed. "Sabotaging people is wrong!"

"What? Marzy! Please, I'm just playing the game!" Kalani defended.

Marzia stayed silent.

"Marzia please! We're friends! I-I'll let you choose who we vote for tonight, anything! Please!" Kalani begged.

After a couple moments, Marzia replied, "I shouldn't be doing this, but I'll keep trusting you. But you better not do anything to break that trust!"

"I promise!" Kalani said. "So who do you want us to vote for?"

* * *

The camera flashed to the campfire ceremony. The contestants were sitting on their stumps, and Chris was in front of them holding the plate of beloved marshmallows.

"You guys know how this works. So the first marshmallow goes to Christopher." Chris said, tossing a marshmallow to the type a.

"Next two go to Madelyn and Cody." The two catch their marshmallows, feeling relieved.

Chris looked at the three remaining contestants. "The three of you all have some votes. One of you has one vote, another has two, and the last one has three. The person with one vote, who is safe is Marzia."

The fashionista gave a sigh of relief. Cody looked at Noah with worry.

"Kalani, you have been sabotaging people throughout the game, and your cover has been blown. Noah, your smart mouth seems to get you in trouble from time to time." the bookworm just rolled his eyes in return. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kalani."

Kalani catches her marshmallow with a smirk while Christopher, Noah, and Cody exclaim 'WHAT!?'

"How could you guys do this? Keeping Kalani is not a smart move in the slightest!" Christopher said.

"What can I say people just love me." Kalani said cockily. Christopher glared in her direction.

"Noah!" Cody ran and hugged the bookworm. "Gosh why do you have to leave?"

Noah sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Noah the Slingshot of Shame awaits you." Chris said.

Noah looked at Cody, and said, "Before I go I, uh, kinda want to apologized for earlier when I snapped at you. I just was getting jealous that you were spending more time with Kalani than me. And I was kinda thinking you actually started to like her."

Cody hugged Noah again. "Noah Marzia is a good friend, nothing more. Besides she has Colin." Cody gave a playful smile. "So you're stuck with me."

"God this is getting cheesy." Noah jokingly said.

Cody lightly laughed in return.

The camera flashed to Noah in the Slingshot of Shame.

"Any last words Noah?" Chris asked.

Noah scowled and replied, "Yeah, screw yoOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"Well, with Noah the know-it-all out of the game, we are at our final five! Will Kalani's gameplay change now that she's been figured out? Will Christopher finally be able to get her eliminated? And who will be the next one booted out on Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

**Kalani lives another day! And Noah takes the fall. Man I can't believe we are at the final five! This is so exciting! Another exciting thing, which I just can't hold in any longer is that I'm planning on doing a sequel to this, and then an All-Star season. The next season will be another SYOC, so you can send another OC in if you want! And the All-Star season will be a mix of the competitors from this season, next season, and any other real Total Drama season. Now this is not 100% garnered to happen, but I'm planning on doing it.I couldn't keep it in any longer, I just had to say it! XD  
**

**Maybe also, you guys can show me your predictions of the remaining contestants? I already have the elimination order planned out, so I'm not changing anything. It'd just be cool to see what you think. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Baii! ~CV**

**Votes:**

Christopher- Kalani

Cody- Kalani

Kalani- Noah

Madelyn- Noah

Marzia- Madelyn

Noah- Marzia

_Noah- 3 votes_

_Kalani- 2 votes_

_Marzia-1 vote_

**17/16: Dave**

**16/17: Sky**

**15: Staci**

**14:Tyrin**

**13: Sugar**

**12: Leshawna**

**10/11: Taylor**

**10/11: B**

**9: Dawn**

**8: James**

**7: Colin**

**6: Noah**

**Final Five: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia


	15. CH 13:Aw That's Nastay

**Final Five: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn, Marzia

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… Marzia was upset over Colin's departure, but quickly got over it with the help of Cody and Kalani. Speaking of Kalani, Christopher figured out that she indeed was sabotaging people to get further in the game, and called her out on it. For the challenge, the contestants had to find out who was the culprit of a murder mystery. Christopher managed to figure out Madelyn was the murderer using both his intelligence and different clues. At the elimination ceremony, it was down between Noah and Kalani. But in the end, Kalani managed to save herself, and Noah was the one who got the boot. With five contestants remaining, things are really coming down to the wire. It's anybody's game. Will Kalani be able to survive another elimination, or will her luck finally run out? Find out on the most thrill filled episode yet! On Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump; Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The camera panned into the Mess Hall. The remaining contestants, Chris, and Chef were there.

"Madelyn, Cody, Kalani, Christopher, and Marzia congratulations on making it to the final five!" Chris said.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"Non ci posso credere. I never expected to get this far. But, here I am. Now that I have gotten here, it's time to win the whole thing!" She raised her fist in the air.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"Well, here I am at the final five. I've done a pretty good job at getting here if I do say so myself. Though, I don't plan on just getting lazy. I still need to play my hardest until the end."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

She chuckles. "Final Five huh? What can I say; I did a pretty good job by getting here. Though it would've been ideal to not have been figured out." She shrugs. "It doesn't matter. That won't stop me from winning this game."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Cody_

"Whoohoo! Second time making it to the final five. Not only that, I'm also the last veteran left. This time, I'm planning on winning! Not making it to the semifinals just to get eliminated."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"It's a no brainer I'd make it this far. I mean I'm smart, athletic, and talented. Though I do owe a big thanks to Dawn. She helped me become a better person, and I wish she was still in the game. I plan on winning this for her!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Since I'm feeling nice, I've decided to have Chef make you a decent breakfast for once." Chris told the final five.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." Kalani told the host. "Last time you did something like this, it proved to be hindrance in the challenge."

"True, but this isn't the case this time." Chris responded.

"How can we trust you?" Christopher questioned.

Chris just shrugged. "I don't know. If you don't want any, then suit yourself. Chef and I will just be enjoying this breakfast ourselves while you don't eat."

The contestants looked at each other. Madelyn spoke up, "Who am I kidding, I'm starving." She grabbed a plate and got her food which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Madelyn sat down at a table, and took a bite. Her eyes widened.

"Woah. Th-these are the best pancakes I've ever had." Madelyn said, astonished.

"Really?" Cody asked. The tech geek got his own plate, sat down, and took a bite. His eyes widened similar to Madelyn's. "Wow! Who would've thought Chef could make something edible for once?!" He exclaimed.

"What you tryin to say scrawny?" Chef glared.

Cody gulped. "O-oh nothing important. Heh heh." He replied sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Chef said.

"After you finish eating, meet at the campfire pit for today's challenge." Chris told the contestants. The host left the Mess Hall leaving the teens to their breakfast.

The camera flashed over to the campfire pit with the final five and Chris.

"Today's challenge is another trek across the island!" Chris announced.

"Because that worked well last time." Kalani sarcastically said.

"It did for my team." Madelyn cockily told her.

"Well this time, you won't be getting lost… unless you are completely stupid. Actually, that doesn't give much hope for any of you now does it?" Chris said. The contestants rolled their eyes. "There are three checkpoints. Each of them has two paths, one is much longer than the other. But each have an identical obstacle.

"What's the point of that?" Cody asked. "Everyone is obviously going to take the shorter path."

"I was getting to that." Chris angrily glared. He then continued to explain, "At each checkpoint there is a very disgusting dish that you may eat. If you eat the entire dish with out barfing, you're allowed to take the shorter path. But, if you barf or choose not to eat the dish, than you must take the long path."

"I knew we shouldn't have eaten those pancakes!" Kalani exclaims. "They're going to be some kind of hindrance in the challenge! Aren't they?"

"No, I was just being nice for once, and from your reaction I'm not ever doing that again." Chris said. Kalani just crossed her arms in response.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Chris said. "Whoever is last to cross the finish line is auto-eliminated." The contestants gasp. "Good luck." Chris then blows an air horn signaling the start of the challenge, and the contestants dash off.

"Come on Marzy, let's pair up! It'll be better for us!" Kalani told the fashionista.

Marzia looked at Kalani with a confused look, but nonetheless said, "Alright."

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Marzia's trust in me is an all time low right now. I need to make sure Christopher doesn't get a hold of her and tells her something that will make her turn against me.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani and Marzia were the first to get to the first checkpoint. There was a monitor there. In front of the monitor was a table with plate filled with some type of disgusting food.

The monitor came on, and it showed Chris's face. "Kalani and Marzia, you guys are the first ones to the first checkpoint."

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it." Kalani impatiently said.

Chris scowled, but nevertheless continued. "You must eat this entire dish of fried tarantulas without barfing!"

Kalani and Marzia shuddered at the dish. They nervously looked at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Madelyn came running up. She noticed the dishes. "What the heck is that!?" She squealed.

"Fried Tarantulas." Kalani told her.

"Ew! I'm not eating that!" Madelyn said.

"But then you're going to have to take the long way." Marzia said.

"Considering its me, that won't matter." Madelyn told her. "I'm not going to lose this no matter what." With those words, Madelyn started down the longer path. After giving each other another glance, Kalani and Marzia followed Madelyn down the longer path.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"I'm not too sure about taking the longer path… Still eating tarantulas is disgusting! If worst comes to worst, I'll just mess Madelyn up so she loses." She chuckles.

_End Confessional_

* * *

Christopher and Cody finally got to the first checkpoint. Taking a look at the dish Cody shuddered. "Ew! What is that?"

"Fried Tarantula." Christopher told him.

"Uh, not sure if I want to eat that… I mean, I'm all for trying new foods, but tarantula? No." Cody said.

"Look Cody, we need to stick together from here on out." Christopher told him.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"If last night's votes are anything to go by, then the girls are aligned with each other. I'm hoping that maybe Cody could get Marzia to come to our side though so we can have the numbers."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"If you mean an alliance, sure, but we should get through this challenge first." Cody responded.

"Then we need to eat the tarantulas." Christopher told him.

Cody gave a shaky sigh. "Alright…" The tech geek picked up a tarantula, and gave it a worried look.

* * *

The scene flashed to the girls. They came to a long cave tunnel and inside were lasers.

"We have to get past this!?" Marzia exclaimed.

"Seems so…" Madelyn responded.

Kalani scoffed. "Please, this is a piece of cake." With those words, Kalani flipped into the cave. She maneuvered between the lasers, and when she got about halfway, she called back to Madelyn and Marzia saying, "See, easy!"

Marzia then told her, "Well, yes it's easy for you since you're a gymnast."

"Oh whatever, just come on!" Kalani said.

Madelyn and Marzia gave each other worried glances before the camera flashed back to the guys. They were running on the path.

"Never again will I eat fried tarantulas!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'll admit it was very sickening to eat them." Christopher agreed.

The two came to a cave tunnel that was a quarter the length of the cave the girls were at.

"We have to get past the lasers?" Cody exclaimed.

"We can do this Cody the two of us are very thin, and it doesn't look very long." Christopher told him.

Cody sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with." The two entered the cave and started to maneuver past the lasers. They were about half way when Cody started to lose his balance.

"Oh no." He exclaimed. "Nonononono." He waved his arms to try to regain his balance, but failed and he fell backwards.

"Ow…" the tech geek groaned, rubbing his head. "Wait." Cody poked at one of the lasers and his finger went through it without getting shocked. "These don't even do anything." Cody told Christopher.

The type-a, who was in a strange pose, responded, "Really?" He stood normally, and found out Cody was indeed correct. "Well played Chris." Christopher looked at Cody and said, "Well let's hurry along then." The two ran out of the cave, and approached the next checkpoint.

Upon reaching the next checkpoint, Cody looked at the dish and exclaimed, "What _is_ that?"

Christopher looked at the dish with unease. He knew what it was, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Cody or not.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I fear that if Cody knew what it really is, then he wouldn't eat it, and we just cannot afford that. Besides it not like I'm fully lying."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"It's cheese made from goat milk." Christopher told the tech geek.

"Really? That actually doesn't seem so bad." Cody said.

"Maybe Chris thought we'd be disgusted since it's made with goat milk." Christopher responded, not fully sure if Cody would believe this.

Cody shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, let's get eating! The cheese won't eat itself."

"Questionable." Christopher muttered.

* * *

The camera flashed over to the girls. They had gotten to the end of the cave tunnel. Kalani, who was able to get through the lasers with ease, was already out of the tunnel.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" the gymnast called out.

"We're working on it!" Madelyn snapped.

"I can't believe Chris would have something so dangerous." Marzia said. "Someone could maybe die if they fell on these."

"Well hopefully it'd be one of the guys." Kalani said.

"Kalani!" Marzia exclaimed as she and finally finished getting through the lasers. "That's terrible."

"Oh I didn't actually _mean _it Marzy." Kalani told Marzia. "Anyway, let's go!" The girls took off towards the next checkpoint.

* * *

The camera flashed back over to Cody and Christopher who had finished the dish at the second checkpoint, and were running on the path. While running, Cody noticed some parts of the ground were raised a little.

The tech geek stopped and said to Christopher, "Hey Christopher wait!"

The type-a did indeed halt. "What is it Cody?"

"The ground… parts of it are raised up a little." Cody told him.

Christopher looked around and noticed that Cody was right. "Could this be the next obstacle?" Christopher asked

As if on cue, a squirrel ran over to were the ground was raised, and when it came in contact with it, that part of the ground exploded sending the squirrel flying in the air.

"Oh crap! They're land mines!" Cody exclaimed.

"Chris really out did himself this challenge." Christopher commented. "I suppose you don't have any candy in your pocket you're willing to sacrifice like in World Tour."

"No, I wasn't exactly expecting to be running into land mines today." Cody told Christopher.

Christopher gave a stressed sigh. "Then I guess we're going to have to carefully navigate through this." With those words, the two continued on the path, being wary about the land mines.

* * *

Back with the girls, they reached the second checkpoint.

While looking at the dish, Madelyn asked, "Uh, does anyone know what this is?"

"Yes, it's Casu Marzu." Marzia told her. "It's cheese made with goat milk. It's from Italy."

"Huh, doesn't seem too bad." Madelyn said. "Let's eat!"

"Uh, yeah!" Marzia said with a more questionable tone than enthusiastic.

* * *

_Confessional Marzia_

"Casu Marzu is cheese made with goat milk. But, it's rotten and-" she gags a little. "flies lay eggs in it. They are usually kept in with consumption. But I cannot tell those two that. We need to take the shorter path to get ahead!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani and Madelyn started eating while Marzia was hesitant.

"Come on Marzy, it's actually not that bad!" Kalani told the fashionista.

Marzia gulped, and looked at the Casu Marzu. She then took her first bite.

* * *

The camera flashed over to the third and final checkpoint. The two guys came running up to the table. Upon seeing the dish, Cody yelled.

"Dude, it's an eyeball!" he exclaimed.

Christopher looked at the dish and almost vomited. "You're actually correct. It's tuna eye, a dish from Japan."

"I do NOT want to eat that!" Cody stated.

"Cody, we have to." Christopher told the tech geek.

"Dude, we are probably far ahead of the girls, I doubt they'd eat the tarantulas." Cody responded.

"We don't know that." Christopher said. "We need to eat this if we want a chance to stay in this game. "

"I… Well…" Cody groaned and replied, "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

The camera flashed to the girls. They were running, having all finished the second dish. Though, Marzia was looking a little green.

"Man that Italian cheese was actually pretty good." Kalani commented.

"Eh it was alright." Madelyn said. "But what is good is the fact that we have this challenge in-" All of a sudden Madelyn was blown into the air, screaming.

Kalani and Marzia halted their running.

"Non uccidermi!" Marzia exclaimed.

"What was that!?" Kalani screamed.

"Uh… Kalani. I think we're in a mine field." Marzia timidly said, looking around.

The gymnast's eyes widened.

* * *

The camera went over to Madelyn who was flying through the air, screaming. She ended up landing at the third checkpoint where Cody and Christopher were.

"Wait. Am I at the third checkpoint?" She asked the boys, who nodded in response. "Well… that's a good thing for me- and what the heck is that!?" Madelyn exclaimed, looking at the tuna eye.

"It's tuna eye." Christopher told her.

"Ew! That's revolting!" Madelyn shrieked.

"Tell me about it." Cody told her.

Madelyn stood up, and looked in the direction where Kalani and Marzia should be coming from.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"The fact that the guys are here means they are ahead. SO that means if things stay the same, Kalani or Marzia would be the one going home. As much as I don't want to eat the tuna eye, I have to just in case they end up eating it, and getting ahead of me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Done!" Christopher exclaimed. He took off running on the shorter path. Not long after Cody followed suit after finishing the eye.

Madelyn shuddered, but nevertheless, took a bite of the tuna eye… but she ended up vomiting.

"Ugh, gross." She muttered. She was about to take another bite before a monitor appeared from the table and Chris's face was shown. "Up, bup, bup. You can't finish that now."

"What why not?" Madelyn questioned.

"Because you vomited, which means you have to take the long way." Chris explained.

Madelyn groaned angrily. She was about to stomp off before she asked Chris, "Why haven't you been telling us what the dishes are?"

"Well I did on the first one for Marzia and Kalani, but I felt that was too nice so I stopped doing it." Chris told her.

Madelyn scoffed. "Typical." She ran off onto the longer path.

* * *

The scene went to Cody and Christopher. They were running alone before coming to a halt.

"Is Chris serious?" Christopher exclaimed. The third and final obstacle was to go over a pond of lava by jumping on a path of pillars.

"How did Chris even get this!?" Cody exclaimed.

The camera flashed to Chris and chef who were watching the challenge on a giant monitor at the finish line. Chris smirked at the camera and said, "I know a guy."

It went back to Cody and Christopher. "Well, better get going heh." Cody shakily said.

* * *

The scene went over to Marzia and Kalani who finally managed to make it to the third checkpoint. Upon looking at the dish, Marzia screeched. "Is that an eye!?"

Kalani gave the tuna eye a look of disgust. "Aye, I think it's an eye."

"I cannot eat that!" Marzia exclaimed.

"Oh come one!" Kalani said. "It can't be that bad!" After she said that, Kalani took a bite out of the tuna eye, and cringed.

"Not that bad huh?" Marzia muttered.

"Whatever, we should just eat it!" Kalani told the fashionista. "Just in case to keep our lead."

"I'm sorry I cannot eat that." Marzia told her.

"Marzia, eat the eye." Kalani said sternly.

"No I am not eating it!" Marzia shot back. She was starting to get aggravated.

"I said eat it!" Kalani started shouting.

"No!"

Kalani just blankly looked at Marzia for a couple of seconds before saying, fine. Just go, I'll make sure to beat you in this challenge."

"Go ahead Kalani." Marzia responded, starting to walk down the longer path.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh Marzia was just so aggravating! She should've just listened to me. I am trying to look out for both of us here!... And really, me doing that says a lot. I'd never do something like that for just anyone!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Marzia_

"Kalani can be way too controlling sometimes. She needs to learn not everyone is going to do what she wants."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani tried to continue eating the tuna eye, but a quarter of the way through she vomited.

"Oh you have GOT it be kidding!" She exclaimed.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Great, now I have to go the long way around.

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed to Madelyn who arrived at the third obstacle. Upon seeing she had to jump from pillar to pillar over a lake of lava, her jaw dropped.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Oh you have to be kidding me. I swear, Chris is trying to murder us. He usually fails at it, but this may be the time he succeeds... It just won't be me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene flashed to Christopher and Cody. They were at the end of the lava lake, and jumped across the last couple of pillars. Cody landed on the ground first, and he celebrated.

"I'm alive! Oh thank heavens!"

Christopher jumped to the ground too, and smiled. "This is perfect. We've just finished the final obstacle, and we are in the lead!"

"Well, let's finish this thing!" Cody exclaimed. The two started running.

* * *

The camera flashed to the finish line with Chris and Chef waiting with the monitor.

"And it looks like the first two contestants are here!" Chris said to the camera. Cody and Christopher ran past the finish line.

"And both Cody and Christopher are safe." Chris announced.

"Awesome!" Cody exclaimed while he and Christopher high-fived.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"This is great! Now we just need Marzia and Madelyn to cross the finish line before Kalani. Then we'll be golden."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The camera flashed back to Kalani, who was not far from Marzia. The two were almost done with the final obstacle.

"Christopher and Cody reached the finish line." Chris announced over a loud speaker. "And it seems Madelyn will be the next one to do that as she has just finished the final obstacle.

"What!?" Kalani gasped. "How did that happen!?" Knowing she could be in danger of coming in last, Kalani started jumping faster along the pillars. It wasn't long before she caught up to Marzia, who was trying to be as careful as she could be.

"Sorry Marzy, but I am not losing!" Kalani said, as she jumped onto the same pillar Marzia was on, pushing her out of the way. The fashionista lost her balance, and started to fall. Luckily, she managed to grab the edge of the pillar.

"Kalani! Help!" Marzia called out.

Kalani, who was a couple pillars ahead already, looked back. She stood thinking of what she should do. Should she save the only person she actually likes as a friend on this show, or should she go for the finish line?

"I'm sorry Marzy but I have to do whatever it takes to win this game." Kalani said to Marzia. With those words, Kalani continued along the pillars, and got to the end of them quickly.

"Kalani!" Marzia called out. How could she do that? They were friends! And Kalani was just going to let Marzia die? The fashionista tried to pull herself up, but she wasn't strong enough. What is she to do?

* * *

The camera flashed to the finish line. With Cody, Christopher, Chef, and Chris were watching this go down.

Cody gasped. "Marzia!" the tech geek started to run back, but Chef grabbed the geek before he could get anywhere.

"What are you doing!?" Cody exclaimed

"You can't go back and help her." Chris told him.

"Why not? She could die!" Cody exclaimed.

"Because once you cross the finish line, you can't go back onto the course until the challenge has finished." Chris explained.

"But Chris, this is a matter of life and death!" Christopher said, trying to reason with the host.

"Oh well." Chris shrugged.

"It's truly pathetic how little you care for human life." Christopher told the host.

"Eh, oh well." Chris said.

* * *

Madelyn was approaching the finish line. "Heh, I knew I couldn't lose." She ended up stopping in her tracks once she saw the monitor with Marzia hanging on for her life. "What the heck?"

"Madelyn, please go save Marzia!" Cody called out.

"What about Kalani?" Madelyn asked.

The said gymnast came running onto the screen, and ended up passing the finish line. "Yes! I made it!" She cheered, earning glares from Christopher and Cody.

Madelyn looked nervously at the finish line, then at the monitor with Marzia on it. Saving Marzia could very well cost her this entire game. Madelyn looked at the finish line once more, and made her decision. She took off running back towards Marzia. She couldn't just let her die! She's not inhuman. She's not that terrible person she used to be. Yeah she was still self centered, but she was not evil.

* * *

The scene went back to Marzia. She was freaking out. This was how she was going to die. She should've never trusted Kalani after she learned her true colors. Kalani was only looking out for herself. Marzia was stupid enough not to see that, and she was paying the price here.

Marzia's fingers started slipping, and the fashionista started to panic more. That is until a hand grabbed onto her wrist, and pulled her to safety. She looked to see who saved her, and was shocked to find out that it was Madelyn.

"Madelyn you saved me." Marzia said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I did. But let's talk after we get off these pillars." Madelyn said.

* * *

The camera flashed to the finish line where Chef was still holding Cody, and now even Christopher, so they wouldn't leave.

Marzia and Madelyn came walking up to the finish line.

"Well sheesh finally you make it here." Chris said, earning glares from everyone except Chef, and a guilty looking Kalani. "Now will one of you just cross the finish line so we can eliminate the other.

"Madelyn, you go." Marzia said. "You saved my life, and you deserve it so much more."

"Really?" Madelyn replied, shocked. Marzia nodded. "Thanks Marzy." Madelyn walked across the finish line. Chef let go of Cody and Christopher, who went running to Marzia and Madelyn. Cody hugged his best friend. "Oh my gosh you're alive!"

"Yeah all thanks to Madelyn." Marzia responded. "It does stink that I've just been eliminated though."

Cody nodded in agreement.

"How did she even get into that situation?" Madelyn asked Christopher.

"Kalani pushed her." Christopher told her.

"What!?" Madelyn exclaimed. She glared at the gymnast.

"Well that sums up today's challenge. Marzia, it's time for you to take a trip on the Slingshot of Shame." Chris announced, causing the fashionista to sigh.

* * *

The camera flashed to the dock with everyone on it. Marzia was in the middle of saying her goodbyes.

Her and Christopher shook hands. "Christopher, you certainly deserved to get this far." Marzia said.

"Thank you Marzia. And I must say it's terrible you have to go, especially how today worked out." The type-a said to the fashionista.

Marzia then responded, "Yeah it sure is. I'll make sure to say hi to James for you."

"Thank you."

Marzia walked to Madelyn next, and said, "Madelyn, I am truly thankful for you saving me."

"Well I wasn't just going to let you die." Madelyn told Marzia.

"You know, you certainly have become a much better person." Marzia said smiling. Madelyn smiled back. Kalani was next. Marzia glared at the gymnast.

"Look Marzia I-"

"You are a very terrible person." Marzia said. "By the way, your jacket looks to have been sequined by a toddler with not one scratch of artistic talent. I bet you were the one who sequined it, weren't you?" Kalani was speechless.

Marzia finally got to Cody. The two hugged. "I'm going to miss ya Marzy." Cody said.

"And same to you Cody." Marzia told her best friend. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks. And tell Colin I said hi." Cody said.

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Marzia smiled. "Will do." Marzia got into the Slingshot of Shame.

"Any final words Marzia?" Chris asked.

Marzia glared at the host. "Chris, you are a horrible person with terrible fashiOOOOONNNN!"

Chris turned to the camera. "And another one falls, leaving us with the final four. Will Cody and Christopher's alliance be successful? Will Madelyn go over to their side? And will Kalani make it past the next elimination? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

**OMG MARZIA IS OUT! Tbh Marzia is definitely one of my favorite characters in this story, but I couldn't really see her winning. Yeah Kalani is a horrible person. I doubt she has any fans. XD Also when Marzia burns someone, she burns them hard. XD This chapter really showed how much Madelyn has changed. Also I just started my senior year in high school! I'm hoping this doesn't affect this story ion any way. One more thing, I have a poll on my profile asking who you want to win out of the final 4. I already have who is going to be in the finale so anyone voted off before it, the votes for them will be nullified. This will ultimately decide who the winner is. Mostly cuz I can't choose myself. I'm having a hard time doing so. Anyways, leave what you expect the elimination order to be! The dishes used are actual dishes. And That's really all. Hope you like and Baii!**

**Placement in challenge:**

1st/2nd:Christopher

1st/2nd:Cody

3rd:Kalani

4th:Madelyn

5th/eliminated:Marzia

**17/16: Dave**

**16/17: Sky**

**15: Staci**

**14:Tyrin**

**13: Sugar**

**12: Leshawna**

**10/11: Taylor**

**10/11: B**

**9: Dawn**

**8: James**

**7: Colin**

**6: Noah**

**5: Marzia**

**Final Four: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn,


	16. Ch 14: Kalani Party

**Final Four: **Christopher, Cody, Kalani, Madelyn

"Last time on Total Drama Ukufa Island… It was down to the final five and things heated up. Literally! Figuring out the girls were aligned together, Christopher made an alliance with Cody in order to try to counter it. Over with the girls alliance, Kalani tried sticking close to Marzia, feeling the fashionista could very well turn on her. For the challenge, the contestants had to make a trek across the island, having to eat disgusting foods along the way, or being forced to take a much longer path. The boys quickly got the lead after eating the first dish, and managed to keep the lead, and win! But for the girls, things didn't go as smoothly. Madelyn got blown into the air, tensions rose between Kalani and Marzia, and in fear of losing, Kalani pushed Marzia off of a pillar, almost killing Marzia. Lucky for the fashionista, Madelyn proved that she has become a better person and saved her. This led to Marzia being the last to cross the finish line, and being auto eliminated. With tensions being the highest they've been this season, this episode is sure to be drama filled! So don't miss out on this episode of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump; Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The camera pans in, showing the final four with Chris standing on front of them. "Well final four, are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked.

"Hopefully today's challenge isn't as dangerous as yesterday's." Christopher said.

Kalani gave a snort. "It doesn't matter if it's dangerous or not. Because today is going to be your last day here." She said smirking. "Isn't that right Madelyn?"

The camera panned over to Madelyn standing next to Kalani, glaring at the gymnast.

"Uh, what's your problem?" Kalani asked.

"_You_ are the problem." Madelyn responded. "You could have killed Marzia yesterday!"

"Look, I feel like crap about that!" Kalani admitted. "But I can't let it interfere with my game!"

"Well you might as well consider your game over." Madelyn told her. "Because you are on your own against the three of us."

Kalani's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what!?"

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Madelyn shouldn't have done that! We were in an alliance together! UGH! She is such a back stabber."

_End Confessional _

_Confessional Cody_

"So last night after Marzia left, Christopher, Madelyn, and I agreed that we need to take down Kalani. Kalani has long lived her stay here."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Loving the drama!" Chris said. "Now on to today's challenge. Contestants, follow me."

* * *

The camera flashed to a tent with some sort of machine, and multiple chairs in it. Chef was sitting in front of the machine when Chris and the contestant walked in.

"What is this place? Cody asked, looking around.

"This is the VR room." Chris explained.

"As in Virtual Reality?" Christopher asked.

"Correctomundo!"

"What's the point of getting this at the final four?" Kalani asked.

"Glad you asked! We're green lit for another season. And we were sponsored by the company that makes the VR machines. Plus, it let's me make the challenges as horrifying as I want without getting in trouble!" Chris explained.

Cody rolled his eyes. "When will this show ever end?"

Chris then responded, "Probably when I die. Because let's be honest, no one could replace me."

"Well, considering how old you are, it won't take very long." Madelyn told the host, smirking.

Chris glared at her, but instead of saying anything, he started to explain the challenge. "So, have any of you heard of Mario party?"

Christopher and Cody's eyes lit up while Madelyn and Kalani gave looks of confusion.

"Yeaaahh, I have no idea." Madelyn commented.

Cody then said, "Dude, Mario Party is a spin-off of the Super Mario Bros. series. Also known for destroying friendships!"

"What's Super Mario Bros.?" Madelyn asked. Cody and Christopher's jaws dropped.

"Only the most famous video game character of all time!" Christopher told her.

"Oh, well I don't play video games." Madelyn told the guys.

Christopher looked at Cody and said, "Pfft, females."

"I know right." Cody said, chuckling. Kalani and Madelyn just gave them weird looks.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"No wonder they have boyfriends instead of girlfriends."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Enough of the geek talk." Chris intervened. "Anyways. Today's challenge will be a round of Mario Party. Except you will be playing it first handedly."

"Technology is advancing nicely these days." Christopher commented.

"Can you explain how this challenge is going to work for me and Madelyn cuz, we have no idea how to play." Kalani said.

"Well, as soon as we are transported to Virtual Reality, you four will hit a dice block that is 1-10. That will determine the order for which you'll be taking your turns. Then I'll give you ten marshmallows to start off with. After that, the game will begin." Chris explained. "You'll roll another dice block, and depending on what you get, you'll move that many spaces. The objective is to have the most golden Chris statues by the end of the game. There will be a space where you can buy one for 20 marshmallows. Every time someone gets a statue, the space will move."

"How exactly are we supposed to collect marshmallows?" Madelyn asked.

"Well, there are different spaces. Blue spaces get you plus three marshmallows while red ones give you minus three. Along with red and blue, there are green spaces where certain events may happen. They very well could be good or bad. Also, after everyone takes a turn, there will be a minigame. And the winner of the minigame will receive 10 marshmallows." Chris continued.

Kalani smirked. "Bring it.

"But wait there's more!" Chris says. "The person who comes in last is auto eliminated!"

The final four gasp.

"Another auto elimination!?" Madelyn exclaims. "Really, how lazy can you get?"

Chris then responds, "Well you people play harder in auto eliminations."

Madelyn rolls her eyes at Chris.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"This is perfect! All I need to do is not come in last, and I'm in the final three! These losers just can't get rid of me!" She laughs maniacally.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"One more thing, there are spots where you may get an item. These items have the potential to change the game." Chris said. "Another one more thing; the three that make it past today, will be competing in a three way finale!"

_Confessional Madelyn_

_"_A three way finale!? My chances of getting to the finale just rose!"

_End Confessional_

Now please all take a seat in a chair and put the helmet onto your head." The contestants did what they were told, and Chris did the same. "Hit it Chef."

Chef pressed a button, and the contestants and Chris were transported to VR. The board that the contestants were going to be playing on had a resemblance to camp Wawanakwa. The starting point was the dock of shame.

Dice blocks appeared above the contestants' heads.

"Whoa cool!" Cody exclaimed.

"So just hit the dice block, and you'll get a number from 1-10." Chris explained.

The contestants hit their dice blocks. Christopher got 6, Kalani got 3, Cody got 5, and Madelyn got a 9.

"Madelyn will be first followed by Christopher, Cody, and last but not least, Kalani!

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"I was going to complain on how I was going last, but the I realized that it's actually the best time to go. I mean you'll be able to make all your moves based off of what the others do. This can be devastating." She gives the camera a devilish smirk.

_End Confessional_

* * *

"The first golden Chris statue is located at Chef's fridge in the Mess Hall." Chris tells the final four. "Now let's start this Total Drama Party!"

A dice block appears above Madelyn's head. She hits it, and she got a 6. She moves six spaces, and lands on a blue space. She received three marshmallows. "Huh, not bad I guess."

Christopher was the next to go. He hit the dice block, and ended up getting a full 10. He passed a blank space, and received an orb. Upon further inspection, the orb was based around Katie and Sadie. He read the description of the orb. "'User gets to roll two die instead of one.' Well consider me lucky!" He continued along his spaces until he made it one space after a green one in front of the fire pit. He gained three marshmallows. "Hmm, I am intrigued as to what could've happened if I landed on the green space." He commented.

Up next was Cody, the tech geek hit his dice block, and got only a two. He stepped on a green space. All of a sudden he was shot into the air, and landed three spaces ahead of Christopher. "Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his bottom.

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"If Colin was here, he'd make a comment about Noah and I 'being too rough or something… Not gonna lie, I kinda miss his harassment."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani was last. She hit her dice, and got a 9. She passed the orb space, and received an orb that was modeled after Ezekiel. "'User has a 5% chance of stealing all of anyone's marshmallows and Chris statues that they run into.' Tch. Five percent! This thing is almost as useless as Ezekiel himself!" Kalani continued, and landed on the green space right before Christopher. All of a sudden, the campfire pit caught on fire, and burnt Kalani. "OW!" Kalani ended up losing all of her marshmallows. "Oh come on!" she yelled. Christopher smirked at this.

* * *

The camera went to Chris who announced, "It's time for the first minigame." A roulette appeared with four rows of question marks. An arrow started going, passing each row of question marks over and over again before landing on one row. The question marks changed to the name of the minigame.

"'Total Japanese Pinball!'" Chris announced. The contestants were transported to a giant pinball machine identical to the one from Japan in the third season. Each contestant was in a giant ball. Madelyn's was pink, Christopher's was navy blue, Cody's was yellow, and Kalani's was purple.

"Anyone remember the pinball challenge from season three? Because that is what the first minigame is whoever scores the most points after everyone passes the paddles, wins!"

* * *

_Confessional Cody_

"I'm pretty sure I have this minigame in the bag! I mean, I've done this before!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The contestants' balls were pushed into the pinball machine, signaling the start of the challenge. The contestants ran around to try and score more points, hitting as many bumpers as they can. Cody managed to get in between two of them, and kept going back and forth. Kalani was making sure to run into as many bumpers as she could. Madelyn was doing the same, but she managed to get shot up in the air. Christopher was running around the pinball area, but he managed to fall out, and he was out of the challenge.

"Well that didn't go well…" He muttered.

Kalani, Madelyn, and Cody continued to run around, scoring points. Kalani was the next one out.

"Ugh! Freaking pinball!" She exclaimed. Christopher smirked at her outburst.

It was between Cody and Madelyn. Cody was doing very well, but he ended up running into a bumper too hard. He was shot towards the paddles. Once he hit the right paddle, he was flung back out, hitting all of the bumpers before getting out. Madelyn followed soon after.

"Alright." Said Chris. "Let's see how you all did. In last place with a merely 70, 453 points is Christopher."

The type-a gave a sigh.

"In third it's Kalani with 102, 064 points." Chris announced.

Kalani scoffed.

"And in first with 1,324,804 points is surprisingly Cody!" Chris told the contestants. Cody cheered.

"Cody receives ten marshmallows!" Chris said.

* * *

All of a sudden everyone was transported back to the board. They were back on the spots they were last.

A dice block appeared above Madelyn's head, and she got an 8. She passed the orb space and got a Katie and Sadie orb. She landed on a blue space, earning three marshmallows.

Christopher was the next to go. He rolled his dice, and got a 2. He landed on a red space, and lost three marshmallows. "Well this isn't my turn now is it."

Cody was up next, and he rolled an 8. He followed the path, but it came to a crossroad. He could either go into the Mess Hall, or go around it. "Well obviously since the statue is in the Mess Hall, I'm going in there." He went into the Mess Hall, and landed on a blue space. Three spaces in front of the first Golden Chris Statue.

Kalani was the last to go. She rolled her dice, and got a 9. She made it to the crossroad, and she had one more space to move. She obviously chose to go into the Mess Hall.

"Time for another minigame!" Chris said. The roulette again appeared, and started spinning. It landed on 'Total Cliff diving.'

* * *

The contestants and Chris were transported to the top of the 1000 ft. cliff. The contestants were put into their swimsuits.

"For this minigame, you will have to jump off the cliff one-by-one. Down below there is a giant target with multiple zones. The closer to the middle you get, the more points you score. The contestant with the highest score wins." Chris explained.

Christopher raised his hand. "What if two or more people get the highest scores?"

"If two or three people get the highest score, they will all get 10 marshmallows. But if you all somehow get the same score, the minigame will end in a draw, and no one gets any marshmallows." Chris responded. "Madelyn, you're up first."

Said female took a running start before jumping off of the cliff. She ended up landing in the 60 point area.

Christopher went next, and he landed right in the middle, and got a full 100 points.

Next was Cody who got 60.

Kalani went last, and she got 90.

"Christopher wins!" Chris announces. Everyone was transported back to the board, and Christopher received his ten marshmallows.

A dice appeared above Madelyn. She hit it, and ended up rolling a 1. "Ugh, are you serious!?"

Christopher rolled, and got a 4. He moved four spaces, and landed on a blue space, 2 spaces before the crossroad.

Cody went and rolled a 7. He passed the Golden Chris Statue space, and Chris appeared. "You can get this statue for 20 marshmallows."

"Deal!" Cody traded over 20 marshmallows for the statue. "Heh, awesome!"

The statue space turned back to a normal green space. The new statue space was transferred to the space right after the crossroad. Away from the Mess Hall.

"What!? Are you kidding!?" Kalani yelled.

"Eh, sorry not sorry." Chris said. "The location was completely random."

Kalani snarled. She heard chuckling coming from behind her. She turned and glared at Christopher who was two spaces behind her. "And what exactly are you laughing at Harry Potter?"

Christopher then responded, "Well each villain on the show has all had some sort of demise. And this my dear Kalani, is your demise."

Kalani's eyes widened, but they quickly turned to slits. "No, not me. I am winning this if it's the last thing I'll do!"

* * *

A montage was shown. Summarizing the events of the challenge. Christopher got a statue. The contestants pulling acting trailers up a hill like in Total Drama Action. Madelyn using her Katie and Sadie orb. Kalani getting shot at by a mutant squirrel, and losing 10 marshmallows. Cody winning another minigame. And finally, Cody getting another statue.

* * *

"It's the final turn people. Cody is in first with 10 statues and 52 marshmallows. Madelyn is in second with 6 statues and 76 marshmallows. Christopher in third with 5 statues and 39 marshmallows. And we have Kalani in dead last with 2 statues and 15 marshmallows." Chris announced.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"N-no. I can't lose! Not when I've come this far!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Cody rolled the dice, and got a 5. He landed 3 spaces in front of Kalani.

"Oh the game is over for me!" Kalani screamed. "It's not fair!" Her eyes then widened. "Wait." She pulled out her Ezekiel orb.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"This is my only chance… It only has 5% chance of working but… wh-what do I have to lose?"

_End Confessional_

* * *

Kalani used her orb, and a dice block appeared above her. She hit it, and rolled a full 10. She got to Cody's space, and all of a sudden, feral Zeke came out of nowhere and swiped at Cody.

"Huh!?" Cody squeaked.

"Please work. Please work." Kalani muttered. All of a sudden, Cody lost all his statues and marshmallows, and Kalani gained them.

"No!" Cody yelled.

"Yes!" Kalani exclaimed. She finished moving her remaining spaces, and once she was done, Chris announced, "And the game is over!" Chris and the contestants were transported out of virtual reality.

* * *

Back in the tent, the contestants and Chris took their helmets off.

"Well that was exciting." Chris commented.

Cody was in a state of shock, Kalani was cackling, Madelyn and Christopher glared at Kalani.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"This. Is. Unacceptable." He gave a very irritated sigh. "Kalani got lucky. She should not even be in the finale! I swear by everything, I will make sure she. Does. Not. Win."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Ok, I'm extremely happy I made it to the finale! I knew I could do it! I mean, I'm me!" Her smile turns into a frown. "Though Kalani getting here, is so not a good thing. She absolutely cannot win! I will make sure of that!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Cody_

He is still in utter shock. "I-I…" he face palms and groans. "I'm out at the semi-finals AGAIN! Ugh! This is so not fair!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

She is sitting in the confessional laughing like a maniac. "I knew I would get to the finale. And I owe it all to my skills! Heh heh. I am so winning the million dollars. And the only things in my way are a conceited pig and a complete Courtney 2.0 loser!" She laughs some more. "This is all too good."

_End Confessional_

* * *

The scene showed Cody in the Slingshot of Shame. He gave a sigh. "Guess I just wasn't meant to get to the finale, huh?"

"Cody, you were completely screwed out of the game." Madelyn told him. "And I will make sure Kalani doesn't win!"

"Same here." Christopher added. "Meeting you was a real honor Cody.

Cody smiled. "Thanks gu-UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSS!"

Kalani chuckled. "Later loser."

Christopher and Madelyn glared at the gymnast.

"Kalani," Christopher said. "You completely got here out of luck. In reality, you should've been the one who was flung out of the slingshot. Your luck is going to finally run out. Mark my words."

Kalani rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I just can't wait till I win so I can rub it in your faces!" With those words, Kalani walked off, leaving a fuming Christopher and Madelyn.

"Whoa, now there's the drama I've been looking for!" Chris said. "Kalani is treading in dangerous waters right now. Will she be able to win the million? Or will it go to the type-a Christopher? Or maybe even the mean girl turned good Madelyn? Find out on the exciting finale of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!

**Here we have our finalists! I bet most people were expecting Kalani to be eliminated here. Well, darn girl lucked out! The reason I chose Cody to leave was because his only real plot was Noah. I didn't feel he shouldn't have gotten to the finale with just that. Also the NoColinzia alliance getting eliminated back-to back-to back- to back was completely unintentional! As for having a three person finale, I really wanted to have a Kalani vs. Christopher finale, but at the same time, I felt Madelyn really deserved to be in the finale. So, I decided on this. I hope you like my decision to do so! This challenge was kinda difficult to write tbh. I had no idea on how to write it. It came out like this in the end. I really hope it isn't boring or confusing. If it is I'll give you an internet chocolate chip cookie! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and are excited for the finale! Till next time! ~CV**

**Placement in challenge:**

1st: Kalani

2nd: Madelyn

3rd:Christopher

4th (eliminated):Cody

**17/16: Dave**

**16/17: Sky**

**15: Staci**

**14:Tyrin**

**13: Sugar**

**12: Leshawna**

**10/11: Taylor**

**10/11: B**

**9: Dawn**

**8: James**

**7: Colin**

**6: Noah**

**5: Marzia**

**4: Cody**

**Finalists: **Christopher, Kalani, Madelyn


	17. The Finale

**Finalists: **Christopher, Kalani, Madelyn

"This season on Total Drama Ukufa Island… You've Watched B, Christopher, Cody, Colin, Dave, Dawn, James, Kalani, Leshawna, Madelyn, Marzia, Noah, Sky, Staci, Sugar, Taylor, and Tyrin go at it to win a million dollars." Chris said as each contestant appeared as their name was said. "There was love." A shot of James and Christopher kissing at the talent show appeared. "There was friendships." The shot showed Marzia rushing to hug Cody in the laser tag challenge. "There were tears." The shot showed Taylor in the confessional crying. "And there were rivalries." The shot showed Colin and Madelyn glaring at each other. "And now, we have our finalists. Will the million go to Christopher?" The shot showed Christopher and some different moments of his from previous challenges. "The intelligent Type-A who managed to make James come out of his shell? Or will it be Kalani?" Shots of the gymnast's moments from past challenges were shown. "The manipulative gymnast that sabotages to get further in the game. Or maybe even Madelyn." Shots of Madelyn were shown. "The cocky mean girl turned nice." The shot went back to Chris. "Well stay tuned to find out right here on the finale of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Dave is sitting on a stump, covering his ears as Sky tries to apologize to him.

**You guys are on my mind**

Camera then zooms over to Colin and Marzia, who are making googly eyes at each other.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Scuba bear pops out from a bush, and Colin and Marzia cling to each other, screaming.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Sugar is on a stage, modeling an ugly dress, while Madelyn looks at her while laughing. Dawn puts a hand on Madelyn's shoulder, and shakes her head. Madelyn reluctantly stops laughing at Sugar.

**I want to be famous**

Leshawna is dancing, until Cody runs past her, being chased by a group of angry squirrels. She looks at the scene in confusion

**I want to live close to the sun.**

Cody runs past Noah, who is reading a book on a tree stump; Noah looks up from his book, and raises an eyebrow at Cody's misfortune.

**Well, pack your bags, because I've already won**

Camera zooms to see Staci chattering away with Taylor glaring at her. Taylor then snaps, and yells at Staci who looks terrified of Taylor.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Camera shows James sitting on a log, and Christopher goes and sits next to him. James looks up at him. Christopher smiles at James, who gives a small smile in return.

**Cause I wanna be famous**

B and Tyrin are both working on a machine together. They stand up, and Tyrin blushes, while B gives him a confused look.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Camera zooms to the Aftermath show with Celestia and Parker, who are interviewing Kalani, who has a smirk on her face.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Camera shows Chris, who gives a slick smile, and points to the camera while Chef rolls his eyes at him.

**I wanna be famous *whistles show theme***

The contestants are sitting around a fire, the camera zooms in to Christopher and James who are smiling at each other until Staci pops up in between them, talking about something. James and Christopher look away from each other, blushing.

* * *

The shot pans in showing the finalists walking in the woods together. Kalani is the first to speak.

"Oh man, after today, I am going to be 1 million dollars richer!"

"Oh I highly doubt that is going to be the outcome." Christopher told her.

Kalani scoffs. "What are _you_ going to stop me from winning?" she snorts. "Please that's almost as funny as anyone finding your emo boyfriend useful."

This comment had Christopher seething with anger. He doesn't care if it's wrong to hit a girl, Kalani was about to get it.

Sensing Christopher's anger, Madelyn put her hand on Christopher's shoulder and shaking her head.

"You do realize you _are _here only through luck, right?" Madelyn asked Kalani.

"Tsk. Please I got here because of my amazing strategizing and my amazing skills." Kalani said, putting her nose up in the air.

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"And I thought I was conceited. Even I know that I didn't just get here because of my amazing self. Though that was a big part of it. But really, I had some luck helping me out at points. Same with both Christopher and Kalani."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

He is sitting in the confessional glaring at the camera. "Kalani really took it too far. Though I can say that it will just make her demise even sweeter." He smirks. "Also, does she really believe she didn't get here due to luck? She really needs a reality check."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Wow, you really need a reality check." Madelyn said.

"That's literally what I just said in my confessional." Christopher told her.

Kalani scoffs. "Please the two of you are the ones that need reality checks. I mean you're thinking I'm not going to win the million dollars."

"Because you're not." Madelyn mumbled.

The contestants then arrived at a giant clearing where Chris was standing, along with tree set of bleachers. Each with a name of a finalist on it.

"Welcome finalists to your final challenge!" Chris said. "But before we start, let's see how you feel about getting to the finals."

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"Here I am at the finale. It was a pretty good journey if I do say so myself. The only downfall being the fact that I had not gotten rid of Kalani. I loved, I won, I lost, and really I feel I do have a good chance of winning. Let's see if that will be the case."

_End Confessional _

_Confessional Madelyn_

"Not so surprising that I made it to the finale. I knew I would! Even if I don't win, which is highly unlikely, I still got something good from this show. That being a great best friend in Dawn who helped me get an attitude change for the better." She blows a kiss. "Love ya girl!"

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

She laughs. "Did anyone not expect me to get here? I had an excellent strategy, I made good alliances, and my abilities helped out tremendously! I don't care what the other two say, I didn't need luck to get here. I have myself. As for winning, Chris might as well give me the million now. I mean there is no way either of those two can beat me."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"With those out of the way, let's give a big old hello to the losers who stink too much to have gotten here. Dave, Sky, Staci, Tyrin, Sugar, Leshawna, B, Taylor, Dawn, James, Colin, Noah, Marzia, and Cody!" One by one the eliminated contestants walked on screen. They went straight to the bleachers and sat in them according to who they wanted to win. Dawn, Colin, Marzia, B, and Leshawna were in Madelyn's bleachers. James, Cody, Noah, Taylor, Sky, Dave, Tyrin, Sugar, and Staci sat in Christopher's bleachers. Kalani's bleachers remained empty.

"Well it's pretty obvious Kalani isn't the favorite to win." Chris commented.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

She scoffs. "As if I need a bunch of losers cheering me on… though not going to lie, seeing Marzia root for Madelyn over me really hurt…" She shrugs. "Maybe she shouldn't have gotten in my way then she wouldn't have almost died."

_End Confessional _

_Confessional Sugar_

"It turns out that this here Hair Pottery guy is another wizard! So of course I'm gunna root fer him!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

"For this season finale, we're going to have a two part challenge." Chris explained. "For the first part of the challenge, you three will be put into a pair of underwear. You then will be lifted up and you must hold on to a bar. Once you fall off of the bar, you are out of this part of the challenge. The person who lasts the longest will start the next part of the final challenge a minute before the person who comes in second. Who in turn, will go one minute before the person who falls off first. Do I make myself clear?"

The finalists nod.

"Good, now let's get this show on the road!" Chris exclaims.

* * *

The camera flashes and Madelyn, Kalani, and Christopher are each put into a pair of underwear with a cord attached to the back.

"The first part of the final challenge starts… now." Chris said.

The finalists were lifter up into the air, and they each grabbed onto a bar. Christopher started fidgeting a little.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"It's safe to say the feeling wasn't exactly pleasant for… reasons."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Dave_

"It feels nice not being on the receiving end of a wedgie for once."

_End Confessional_

* * *

"So we're just supposed to sit here?" Leshawna asked Chris.

"Yup!" Chris cheerfully answered. Leshawna rolled her eyes. There was silence for a while before Tyrin spoke.

"Anybody want to play patty cake?"

He got weird looks from some of the others.

"I will!" Sugar exclaimed.

* * *

**~some time later~**

The final three were still holding on. And the eliminated contestants had the look of boredom plastered on all of their faces.

"Well let's make this a little harder shall we?" Chris said. He pressed a button on a remote and the bar started to move down while the strap holding the underwear started to raise. Christopher's face showed signs of immense pain. The Type-A release his grip on the bar. Though, this only made the wedgie much, much worse. Christopher made a high pitched squealing noise, causing all the guys to flinch.

* * *

_Confessional Cody and Noah_

Cody shudders and then says, "That's gotta hurt. At least he won't need them. Heh…"

Noah gave him the biggest 'WTF' face. "That wasn't even funny in the slightest."

"What? I'm not wrong." Cody asked.

"It's a good thing you're cute…" Noah told him, receiving a gapped tooth smile in return.

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Christopher_

"I am disappointed in myself… Though the pain was too much for me to handle. The girls had an advantage in this challenge."

_End Confessional_

* * *

**~some time later~**

It had been some time since Christopher fell off. Just telling those that skipped over that bolded line. The eliminated contestants were getting bored again.

"Ugh this is so boring!" Sky complained. … That's what I just said… Someone doesn't listen now do we?

Dave gave her a sly smirk. "Well, you wanna make out then?"

Sky smirked back before Sugar interrupted. "Well sure why not, it ain't like I got anything better to do." Sugar then picked Dave up and started to make out with him while Sky watched on in shock and disgust. Poor Dave.

* * *

**~Another sometime later~**

"Madelyn, I have a proposition for you." Kalani said.

Madelyn scoffed then said, "As if I'd want to do whatever you're going to ask."

"Look, if you fall off now and I end up winning, then I'll give you a portion of my money." Kalani told her.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Yeah I was lying. As if I'd give her any of my winnings. But she doesn't need to know that."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn scoffs. "As if. There is no way I'm giving you any chance of winning."

Kalani scowls before looking at her hands. "There has to be a way to sabotage her…" She mumbled to herself. Kalani looked around. She then noticed that a screw holding Madelyn's bar up was loose. The gymnast smirked and shimmied her way closer to Madelyn.

"What are you doing?" Madelyn asked.

"Winning this." Kalani smirked while reaching for the loose screw. But before she could get to it, Kalani's other hand ended up slipping, causing Kalani to fall and Madelyn to win the first challenge.

"No!" Kalani screamed. Everyone smirked at this. They really don't like Kalani do they?

"And Madelyn wins the advantage in the next and final part of the challenge!" Chris announces. Everyone rooting for Madelyn cheers.

"Yes!" Madelyn cheers as she lets go of the bar. "Take that Kalani!"

* * *

_Confessional Madelyn_

"That girl was about to sabotage me wasn't she?" She chuckles. "Too bad for her, that ended up being her downfall."

_End Confessional_

_Confessional Kalani_

She growls at the camera. "What the heck!? That is not fair at all! Mark my words: I WILL be the winner. No ifs, ands, or buts."

_End Confessional _

_Confessional Christopher_

"While I am pretty happy at the fact Kalani didn't last the longest, I am fearing that me having to start a whole two minutes after Madelyn will be detrimental to me winning this."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Chris and the finalists were shown standing at a starting line.

Chris then explains the final challenge to the contestants. "For the final challenge of the season, you guys must run past a multitude of parrots," Christopher's eyes widen. "Ghosts,"

Madelyn then exclaims. "Wh-what!?"

Kalani scoffs. "Really… you're afraid of ghosts." She laughs. "That's pathetic."

"And crabs." Chris adds.

Kalani becomes pale while Christopher and Madelyn snicker at her. "Crabs, really?" Madelyn asks. Kalani glares at her in return.

"After that you will enter the building from the cops and robbers challenge. It has been changed into a maze with multiple traps. First one to finish the maze and run the 100 feet to the finish, wins Total Drama Ukufa Island." Chris finishes. "Madelyn you get a minute head start."

"Yes!" Madelyn exclaims she gets into a ready position.

"One minute starting… now!" Chris says, and Madelyn starts running.

While she's running, a couple of parrots start swooping down at her. They snarl at her and squawk, "Must kill. Raaaak."

"Oh crap!" Madelyn yells, running faster. She then gets to a large amount of crabs. The only way to get past them is to get through them. "Crap, are you kidding me?"

One of the parrots try to dive bomb her, but she ducks and the parrot lands in the pile of crabs. The crabs pinch the parrot, and the bird is spit out of the pile, with no feathers remaining on it.

Madelyn gulps. The other parrot dive bombs her. Madelyn, knowing she'd better start running, ran right through the pile of crabs, yelling 'ow' along the way.

Once she got past the crabs, the parrot tries dive bombing her again. Madelyn dodges it, and the parrot hits the ground. The ground explodes under the parrot.

The camera shows Chris smirking and Kalani and Christopher looking worried. "Did I forget to mention that there was some leftover mines left from a couple challenges ago?" Chris says.

Back with Madelyn, she quickly runs along, being weary of any mines. She then reaches the 'ghost'.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "This is the 'ghost'?" The camera shows the ghost to be Chef with a white table cloth on his body.

"Boo…" Chef says with no enthusiasm. "You're gonna have to get past me if you wanna continue."

Madelyn smirks then says, "Bring it." She charges for Chef, and when she gets to him, she kicks him… uh… well, y'know, where the sun don't shine. Chef bends over in pain, and Madelyn runs past him, into the building.

Back with Chris, Christopher, and Kalani. There was a timer counting down, and it had 4 seconds left before Kalani could go.

"3… 2… 1! Kalani you may-" Before Chris could even finish, the gymnast dashed away.

Kalani smirks and says to herself, "At least the birds are out of commission."

When she gets to the crabs, Kalani freezes up.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"Ugh! I hate crabs! They are deadly when they are alive, and alive when they are supposed to be dead!"

_End Confessional_

* * *

The timer counts down to zero, and Christopher starts running.

Kalani sees this, takes a deep breath, and starts running through the crabs. She gets past them with a lot of scratched on her legs, but still smirks. She continues to run, but all of a sudden, she is blasted into the air by one of the mines.

She ends up breaking through the roof of the building, into the maze.

"Huh, not as bad as-" Kalani tries to stand up, but feels a shot of pain from her left leg. "OW! Crap! No no no! Crap, my leg can't be broken now!" She tries to stand up again, but flinches. "No… I am NOT losing because of a broken leg!" Kalani stands up, despite the pain in her leg, and she starts running.

* * *

Over with Christopher, he managed to outsmart Chef, and he entered the building. The type-a looks around, studying the large walls.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I remember the layout of the building very well. Though, I thought the only place to enter and get out of it was the door that we had entered… Though with my guess, Chris had probably inserted a door at the cell the other team started out in. I just need to find my way there."

_End Confessional_

* * *

Madelyn stood at a three-way intersection. Debating on whether or not she should go down the left hallway or the right.

"Hmm… I could try to go left… Maybe there isn't any dead ends in here…" Madelyn shrugged. "Worth a shot." She went to the left. To the left. Everything you own in the box to the- I'm sorry.

Madelyn ran down the hallway. There was a right turn at the end of it. As soon as she turned right and started running, a trap was set off, and she was trapped in a net. "Crap!" She yelled.

* * *

Despite the broken leg, Kalani was running through the maze, trying to find a way out. Each step on her left leg, she flinched in pain.

* * *

_Confessional Kalani_

"My leg is killing me! But there is no way that I'm losing just because of a broken leg. It'll get fixed up after I win the million bucks!"

_End Confessional._

* * *

Kalani came upon a stream of water filled with piranhas. A rope was hanging above the stream. "So I have to rope swing over this?" She scoffs. "Piece of cake." Kalani ran and jumped. She grabbed a hold of the rope and swung to the other side of the stream.

She jumped off of the rope once she reached the other side. Though this wasn't the best idea as it shot loads of pain into her leg. "Ah! F***!"

* * *

Christopher was running through the hallways of the building. He then came upon a stream of lava. There was three steps in the lava leading to the other side. Christopher would have to jump from each step to get to the other side. The only problem was that they were covered in grease.

Christopher studied the lava. He then smiled and ran across it.

* * *

_Confessional Christopher_

"I'll admit, Chris almost had me, but I realized that there was glass flooring covering the lava. Nice try there Chris."

_End Confessional _

* * *

Back with Madelyn, she was looking for a way to get out of the trap. She looked up and saw the net was hanging on a hook. Madelyn grabbed ahold of the hook with one hand and the net with the other. She managed to push the net off the hook, sending her to the ground. "Oof! Ow." She groaned. "Crap, Gotta hurry! This money isn't gonna win itself!" Madelyn got up, dusted herself off, and continued running down the hallway.

* * *

Kalani was limping even worse now, but that wasn't stopping her from running. She turned a corner, and ran right into something. She looked up and saw it was the drama machine with a mallet for a hand. It was getting ready to swing down and hit her.

"Oh crap! You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. She dodged out of the way before the mallet could hit her.

"How am I supposed to get passed this?" She thought to herself. She got an idea, and she started running towards the machine. When she was close to the machine, she flipped right over it, doing some flips in the air.

Kalani landed on the other side, but flinched in pain from her leg. "Crap. How much longer is this? My leg is killing me!"

* * *

Christopher came upon a rock wall with blue and red rocks on it. "Hm. This seems easy enough." He grabbed a red rock, but it burned his hand on contact. "Ow." He then grabbed a blue rock, but it was freezing cold.

"Well these are different." He looked at the wall for a moment before giving a sigh. "I'm just going to have to deal with this aren't I?" He started climbing the wall, flinching and muttering an 'ow' with each rock he grabbed.

* * *

"Come on, how much longer is this?" Madelyn said to herself. She then came to a wall with a slide in the middle of it.

"I… don't even know what to say." She said. Madelyn shrugged and climbed into the slide.

* * *

Kalani got out of a net similar to what Madelyn was in. "Can you be any more cliché Chris?" She took off running. "Come on, I need this wi-" All of a sudden, Kalani and Christopher ran straight into each other, and the fell to the ground

"Ow" Christopher groaned, rubbing his head.

"What where you're going fruitcake!" Kalani exclaimed.

"The said could be said to you." Christopher responded. The two got up, and looked down a hallway that was right next to where they collided. At the end of the hallway was the exit.

Kalani quickly pushed Christopher to the ground, and dashed to the exit. Christopher followed suit. The two rushed out the door and took off to the finish. Everyone rooting for Christopher started cheering for him.

"Here comes Kalani and Christopher!" Chris said, holding the briefcase with the prize money.

They were almost to the finish when Madelyn flew out of a slide that was sticking out of the building. She burled right into Christopher and Kalani, Causing the three to all fall.

* * *

Kalani looked up and quickly came to her senses. The gymnast got up, and ran to the finish line. "YES!" She cheered. "TAKE THAT! I WON!"

"And the winner of this season is Kalani!" Chris announced. Kalani was the only one celebrating.

All of a sudden, Chris was hit in the back of the head, getting knocked out. It was shown that Staci was the culprit. The compulsive liar was holding a shovel, and had an evil smirk.

Staci picked up the case with the money and cackled. "The money is mine!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Kalani yelled.

"Never!" Staci then pressed a button on a bracelet she was wearing, and all of a sudden, a robot came up from the ground. It picked Staci up and put her in it's head.

"Uh, what?" Leshawna said both frightened and confused. Mostly confused. I mean aren't you confused too? I know I am.

"H-how did y-you get this?" James questioned, trembling.

"My father makes robots for a living, yah." Staci answered.

"Uh, I think this may be one time she isn't lying." Marzia said.

"Ya think?" Colin said.

"I just wet myself." Taylor said, having the most fear plastered on her face.

"Nobody. Takes. My. Money." Kalani stated. She then gave a battle cry, and charged towards the robot.

* * *

All of a sudden she woke up in an infirmary tent. Chef was there in his nurse's costume.

"Wh-where am I? she asked. Kalani held her head and sat up.

"The infirmary." Chef told her.

"Did- did we get my money from Staci back?" Kalani asked him.

"Girl what you talkin 'bout? You didn't win no money!" Chef said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Chris told me to show ya this when ya woke up." Chef told her. He wheeled a tv in front of her and turned it on. It showed when Kalani and Christopher were running towards the finish.

* * *

Everyone rooting for Christopher started cheering for him.

"Here comes Kalani and Christopher!" Chris said, holding the briefcase with the prize money.

They were almost to the finish when Madelyn flew out of a slide that was sticking out of the building. She burled right into Christopher and Kalani, Causing the three to all fall.

Madelyn's eyes shot right open when she realized she was right at the finish. She quickly got up, and Christopher followed suit. The two ran to the finish line, everyone cheering for who they wanted to win.

"And the winner of Total Drama Ukufa Island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

MADELYN!" Chris announced, handing Madelyn the briefcase.

"M-me?" Madelyn asked in shock. "I won. I WON! YES!" she cheered. Everyone ran towards Madelyn, cheering.

Dawn ran right to Madelyn and the two friends hugged. "Oh Madelyn congratulations! You won!"

"Thanks Dawn." Madelyn said, sporting a wide smile.

"I'm so proud! You've come such a long way. And you've proved to have become a much nicer person." Dawn said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't have done it without you Dawn, thank you." Madelyn hugged Dawn again.

"Well congratulations wicked witch of Ukufa." Colin said to Madelyn with a joking tone. He smirked at her, and Marzia nudged his arm.

"Thank you geek face." Madelyn said, smirking right back.

"Good job Madelyn, you really deserved it." Marzia told her.

"Thanks Marzy."

Christopher fell to his knees in defeat. "I was so close…"

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

Christopher smiled and looked up at James. "Hello."

"Hi." James smiled back. "Hey, you did good. D-don't beat yourself up.

Christopher got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I know, but I still wish I won."

James looked right into Christopher's eyes and said, "You're a winner to me." Christopher smiled even bigger, and the two shared a kiss.

"Uh guys, is Kalani alright?" Tyrin asked. Everyone looked over at her and saw she was still passed out in the same spot.

"Don't worry about her, Chef will take her to the infirmary." Chris said. The host then turned to the camera. "And that is another season finished. It was a long season filled with love, hatred, and drama. Congratulations to the winner Madelyn! I'm Chris McClean, signing off of Total. Drama. Ukufa Island!"

* * *

Kalani stared in shock at what she saw on the TV.

"S-so I didn't win?" She asked emotionless.

"Nope, ya got third." Chef told her.

Kalani's eye twitched and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But wait there's more!" Chef told her.

"What!?" Kalani snarled.

"Well, ya messed up ya leg pretty badly. It would've been ok if you didn't keep running on it and stuff." Chef explained.

"So?"

"Well ya messed it up even worse, and now ya won't be able to do your fancy shmancy gymnastics anymore for the rest of your life." Chef told her.

Kalani turned pale. Almost lifelessly, she muttered. "Wh-what… n-no No no no! That can't be! Gymnastics is my life! I can't not ever do gymnastics again!"

"Welp, it's the truth." Chef told her. "I would say sorry, but I don't really care.

Kalani then screamed out an emotional, "NOOOOOO!" As the scene faded to black.

**Here we are. The final chapter of Total Drama Ukufa Island. I have to say it was fun. Also, I could not have asked for a better cast. Each character fit so perfectly with each other. I just wish I could've written it better. ^ ^' So that ending tho. I wanted to trick ya by having ya think Kalani was the winner, but nope. Madelyn is the winner! Congrats! I was very torn of having her or Christopher be the winner. I was leaning towards Madelyn, but the poll sealed the deal. As for Kalani's punishment, i hope it wasn't too cruel. I didn't want to give her karma like Alejandro or Scott as those were just terrible. This season was pretty different at the early stages, but I like this much better. The original order for this was Dave &amp; Sky, Staci, Tyrin, Marzia, Sugar, Leshawna, B, James, Dawn, Christopher, Taylor, Cody, Colin, Kalani, Noah, Madelyn. Huh, Madelyn was in the finale of this too. So, Revenge of Ukufa Island anybody? I'm already posting the application right after this so if you have another OC, send them in and they may or may not get in! Also, after RoU, i plan on doing a Ukufa All-Stars so i may use some characters from this season. Could you please let me know if it's alroght if i use your character for that again? Lastly, I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thank you guys so much it means so much to me! Welp, I guess I'll be seeing ya. Baiiii! w ~CV**

_**1**__**st**__**: Madelyn**_

_**2**__**nd**__**: Christopher**_

_**3**__**rd**__**: Kalani**_

_**4**__**th**__**: Cody**_

_**5**__**th**__**: Marzia**_

_**6**__**th**__**: Noah**_

_**7**__**th**__**: Colin**_

_**8**__**th**__**: James**_

_**9**__**th**__**: Dawn**_

_**10**__**th**__**/11**__**th**__**: Taylor**_

_**10**__**th**__**/11**__**th**__**: B**_

_**12**__**th**__**: Leshawna**_

_**13**__**th**__**: Sugar**_

_**14**__**th**__**: Tyrin**_

_**15**__**th**__**: Staci**_

_**16**__**th**__**/17**__**th**__**: Sky**_

_**16**__**th**__**/17**__**th**__**: Dave**_


End file.
